


Screaming Lungs and Red-Eyed Stares

by NellieWolf123



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Albinism, F/M, Murder, Niklaus is a jerk, There's Another Gilbert, siphoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 61,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellieWolf123/pseuds/NellieWolf123
Summary: Deborah Gilbert has been trodden on her entire life. Now it's her time for power - she's a siphoner on a warpath, with few that haven't done her wrong. She's going to fight for her family and for her rights... while trying to manage the strange courting of one Kol Mikaelson. TVD AU OC/Kol





	1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I use swear words throughout this entire fic, but I censor them like this: f**k, s**t, etc... If this bothers you, well, you don't have to read this, do you?**

**I've had enough of people complaining. This is my fic. I will write how I want. Thank you to all the lovelies that don't care:)**

SCREAMING LUNGS AND RED-EYED STARES

CHAPTER 1 -  _The Crow_

Air screams through my lungs.

 _Smack, smack, smack_. Dingy white runners hit the pavement. It isn't very good for the knees to jog on paved roads, but I'm young, and the streets feel safer.

Cool wind prickles my arms. The atmosphere is thick and weighed down, curling around my tongue like a dumbell.

It's a typical fall day. I smile. Refuse to surrender to the bad attitude that comes with banged joints and painted red lungs.

"Morning Mrs. Jefferson!" I squeak.

She flips me off from her peeling white front porch. Mystic Falls just wouldn't be the same without her.

I try to re-immerse my mind in my blasting music. It's Linkin' Park, one of their angrier songs. My heart beats too fast, hands clamming.

The earphones fall from my sweaty ears. I leave them be.

A darkened house looms before me. No one is up yet. I jog up. Refuse to allow myself to wimp out and walk the last few steps.

A squawk awakens me from the zipping thoughts. It's a sleek black crow, his head cocked to the side as blue eyes closely scrutinize.

"Hello." When I was younger animals were my favorite things. I spent my toddler years clutching squirming worms and hunting spiders. But always attired in a ridiculous sun hat and smothered with sun screen,  _of course_.

My feet whisper forward, and I avoid the squeaky floorboard near the railing. Somehow I'm don't fear my eyes being pecked out. Its life energy hums, barely contained within the tiny feathered body. "What are you, Mr. Crow?"

He continues to stare. I grin. Trail my eyes down the ruff on the top of his head. It indicates gender, and is a bit adorable. His power ripples, the taste of bittersweet tangling through my taste buds. "Alright Russell, just watch yourself—Jeremy is off limits."

Black wings beat fast through the air. The crow "smirks" at me from a high branch. His intentions seem passive as of yet, so I decide to leave it be.

It's a quick tiptoe up the stairs to my room. I divest myself of my sweater and jogging pants, take a quick shower, and redress myself in similar clothing. My clock blares a luminescent 7:13, plenty of time to go make breakfast.

I whip around the ghost-quiet kitchen and whisk together a pancake batter. Jenna is unable to follow a simple recipe, and Jeremy won't eat breakfast unless it's shoved into his face.

Jeremy's 6th grade lunch kit is still in good condition, albeit spray-painted a chalky black. It was mine before his. I guess he grew tired of the Hello Kitty theme.

"Hey." Grumbles my brother. Greasy strands of brown hair dance against his forehead, his waterline underlined with black kohl.

"Morning Jer." I used to kiss him on the cheek. He's been very distant lately, so I allow myself only a quick squeeze of the arm. "And here you go." I hand him the lunch kit and a thermos of coffee. On top is a "pancake sandwich" meaning strawberry (definitely not raspberry) jam bursting from two near-equal sized hotcakes.

Jeremy manages a half-smile, much better than his resting face of the sarcastic I-hate-my-life smirk. "Thanks." And he's out the door.

A pair of footsteps thunders down the stairway, preceded by a slower, lighter one. Elena is incapable of going anywhere without making sure people know about it.

"S**t! I have to get down and -" Jenna stops. Elena runs into her back. "Oh, you didn't need to do that, Deborah."

I smile small and fake. "I'm the only person in this house who can cook, of course I did."

Aunt Jenna tucks a lock of dirty blond behind her ear. She's in the middle of her twenties and drop-dead gorgeous. Her eyes perpetually twinkle with stress, and she's basically a token guardian.

"She's right." Elena says, her grin just as plastic as mine. The coffee maker clicks at the loss of its pot, and she fills a mug up to the brim. Elena is committing one of the cardinal sins - black coffee.

I wrinkle my nose. "See ya."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Aunt Jenna stretches her hands out to the sides, as if pleading the intervention of a deity. "Doesn't anyone need something? Should I be handing out number two pencils?"

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." Elena attempts to soothe, though her voice breaks like an old radio show.

I sigh. Scoop my backpack off the ground. "We're old enough to problem solve, Aunt Jenna. If for whatever reason we need your help, we'll ask for it." My sentences are stiff and biting. Not my original intention, but it works.

Jenna curls a bit into herself. "Alright." She dumps a near gallon of cream into her coffee.

Elena frowns. Snakes her hand around my arm.

"What?" I bite, hoping she keeps it there longer. The buzz crackles through my veins. My breaths flutter easily through open lungs.

"What the f**k? Jenna is just trying to help!" She whispers, though seemingly unaware that voices do travel through an empty room.

"Elena, you're going to leave a bruise, and I'm a f**king albino. It'll show up."

She winces and lets me go. "Don't talk about yourself like that," comes out in a whine.

I roll my eyes. "Goodbye Elena."

Jeremy's scooter lies buried in the garage, covered in chalky black. I set to work covering the ground from house to school. Russell remains in watch. So he's here for Jenna or Elena, then.

o0o0o0o

I arrive shortly before the first bell. Duck through the mob of loud, unexcited teens. Elena's locker is located not far from mine. Bonnie Bennett drinks her in with those chocolate brown eyes. Obviously the gossip was concerned.

"Hey whitey." Tyler grins, perfect lines hugging the sides of his thin red mouth. He's had a crush on me for the longest time. Although slightly better at hiding it, age has only driven his behavior to cockier standards of attempted seduction.

"I'm not interested in sex or drugs." I say flatly.

Elena stalks past us, pulling at the sleeves of her long-sleeved sweater. "Jer!" She ducks into the boys bathroom.

"F**k." I bolt forward.

"Yeah and to you too!" Tyler's voice smirks.

The bathroom is still relatively clean. The stall doors don't hang, the tiles white from a recent scouring.

Jeremy rolls his eyes at the prying Elena. His shoulders shrug small under a thick black hoodie.

She taps her foot. "More weed, huh? 'Cause that's really the best way to f**k with your life. You're in high school, Jer. You know how Mom and Dad would feel about this."

"Mom and Dad are dead, Elena. And Jer's old enough to make his own choices. F**k off."

Elena whips her limp locks of fury through the air, nearly smacking Jeremy in the face. "I'm trying to help him! You're allowing him to ruin his life!"

Perhaps if I smashed my head into the concrete wall she'd go away. Jeremy takes this moment to sneak out the door.

I follow. Elena gives a light scream, maybe to do with me flipping her the bird on the way out. I'm horrible with conflict. All it takes is a few seconds for me to hate the way I handled that situation. I should be calm and collected, to be able to lay at my perspective in a clear, smart manner.

But no, my mouth goes sailor and middle finger flicks out, lacking any support from the other coward fingers.

A man nearly bumps into me stepping from the office. No, it's a student. His shoulders may be broad, but they're hunched, as if he's trying to make himself smaller.

"Sorry." The word comes out twisted and sour.

"No problem." He stays still. Deep brown eyes slide carefully over my features. Power makes half-hearted crackles over his body. It's a sickly, stinted colour, though of a similar initial taste to that of the crow. Another supernatural creature. Werewolf? Vampire?

"What, never seen an albino before?"

His smile is cut in half, and he tries to shrink further. It takes away any of the attractive olive visage. I want to smack him on the head and get him to stand up straight. "I'm Stefan Salvatore."

"Good for you." My eyes drag to Bonnie and Elena. They're whispering in the corner, though talking loud enough for me to catch the occasional word.

Stefan's eyes turn to slits. "Usually this is the time where'd you give me your name in return."

I shrug. "Sorry Mr. Vampface, no can do."

His face scrunches. Something threatening slams behind his eyes, like a feral lion caged at the zoo. He's confirmed my suspicions.

The bell screams. Stefan attempt to burn a hole through my all-too-white flesh. But it doesn't matter. I can fight whatever he's going to do - this vampire currently enrolled in high school.

I've been ostracized all my life, and this isn't much different.

o0o0o0o

Mrs. Bennett's house is quaint and deep green. Her protections line every wall, stiff and unyielding - just like her.

"What the f**k are you doing?" She calls. The tipsy woman creaks in an old rocking chair, a glass of brandy clasped in her hands. Rough ropes seem to be under her skin, little braids of blue and green unhidden by the thin flesh.

"Leaving."

"Yeah you'd better, leech." The wind drags down a cloud of cigarette smoke.

I internalize the wince. Push the scooter down the road. Curse my own weakness. Sheila Bennett is the only witch in town, and I continue to torture myself with disappointment. The Bennett women have never liked me.

Apparently my abilities negate the existence of soul.

My heart pounds, arms tingling. It's as if someone's running a knife over my skin, just not hard enough to spill blood. There's heavy magic in the air.

"Did you poison her cat or something?" A handsome, twenty-something man stands at the curb. His eyes sharpen and scrutinize, and it seems like I'm all he's ever seen.

"The old bint thinks I'm the spawn of Satan. It's probably how she'd think of you, too."

The vampire smirks, sauntering forward. "That's a big assumption from an itty bitty thing like you. What? Was it the grey at my temples?"

"Absolutely. The hobble in your step, and the creak in your voice. It's apparent to anyone willing to look."

He holds out a white, unblemished hand. There's still a distinct contrast between my skin and his. "Damon Salvatore."

I leech as much zing from beneath his skin as possible. My heart hums quick, banging in my ears like an excited drummer. "Hmph, Deborah." I slip my face into fake shock. "Are you sure your name's not Russell?"

Damon releases my hand. Purple bruises shout from under his eyes, his skin flushed, his posture sunken. Perhaps I took more than intended. "What the hell did you just do?"

A smile creaks across my face. "It's called witchcraft."

"Alright then, witch." He stumbles forward. "You're going to do exactly what I say, when I say it, or I'll rip out the throats of every person you've ever seen."

"You d**k!" I gather up the residue from Elena's morning arm squeeze, pouring it forward.

He falls to the ground. His hand tangles in raven-black hair, and a restrained groan brings a flat smile to my face.

"When you're willing to negotiate, as opposed to threaten, find me. I'd be amenable to at least the pretence of equality."

The leftover magic stings my hands. Tiny shocks like when I stuck a fork in a plug-in at age four. The difference is in the pain - this is a good kind.

If I'm right, this vampire will gather his forces before striking, hard. I need to be ready. No matter how straight I make my back, how passive my face is, I've never fought this kind of war before. Supernatural creatures are still a mystery, though I've read every book I could get my hands on.

The Gilbert house is near empty - safe. Colourful music blasts from Jeremy's room. Elena would throw a fit, but she's out. Probably trying to be a bubbly little s**t instead of a depressed one. It's interesting how differently death affects people. Ever since Miranda and Grayson died a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. Jenna and Elena easily see what I want. They don't…

My hands clench tight. Methodically, I pop my two padlocks together, then click in my deadbolt. It's safe and clean here. What little magic I've been able to take from Elena has been used in wards for both my and Jeremy's rooms.

I slide a hand along a blank yellow wall. My possessions are few - the most prized in plain sight and covered with extensive wards - my bookshelf. It's the culmination of the majority of my birthday money and allowance. I set up a bank account on the sly - Grayson would never have approved of my purchases, but now that he's dead…

Most tomes are dusty and worn. I carefully slip one of the smallest from the bottom of my three-tiered shelf. It's basically bound paper, yellowed and reeking of mildew.

 _The Weaknesses of Supernatural Creatures_.

It's time to study.

o0o0o0o

And I'm back! Hello y'all:) I took a month off to write a book. Lol, definitely not my style, writing 50,000 words in a month isn't easy. Honestly that was stressful, but it did make a good compiled vlog. If you want to see it - type TheMaskedUnicorn into the YouTube search bar and my account will pop up (plug plug).

Anyways, how does this story feel?


	2. The Deal

SCREAMING LUNGS AND RED-EYED STARES

CHAPTER 2 -  _The Deal_

Dust coats my lungs, and I sneeze again. My eyes droop. The world blurs in and out of focus. I'm on the floor of my bedroom. Heavy tomes surround me like a bulwark. Natural light has long ceased. Darkness seems to penetrate the window, sprinkling through like a Catholic baptism.

Perhaps it's time for a break. Oddly enough, Jenna and Elena have yet to bother me today. My stomach screams. I stand on shaky legs, fighting through a head rush. My hand slides along the wall. Flicks on the hallway light.

No one is home.

I stumble around the kitchen. Pop open the fridge's doors and fix myself a sandwich. I savour the last bite. The last shopping trip was this weekend, so the bread I bought is still moist.

RING! RING! My head almost touches the ceiling. My hand flings to slap where my heart has nearly exploded.

"Hello, Gilbert residence." I say, flat and fake.

"Debs?" Jer's voice fuzzes through a cell phone.

"What's wrong?" I pace the floor, evenly placing a foot on each tile, going in a perfect rectangle.

"Vicki's hurt and I don't know what to do!" He whispers. My ear creaks in an attempt to catch everything.

"Alright, everything's going to be alright. Does Matt know?"

"Yes, he's - we're going to the hospital. He's going to meet us there."

"Good. And Elena?"

"She wanted to come but I wouldn't let her."

"Jer, do you want to me to come or are you informing me?"

An audible swallow. "Not that I care, really, but maybe Matt wants you to."

Matt and I haven't had a real conversation since 2nd grade, when he told me the game the boys were playing (something similar to a make-believe medieval combat situation) wasn't for girls. And he wondered how that garter snake appeared in his desk.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Alright." Faint voices leak through the phone. A siren screams.

"Love you."

The line goes dead.

There's no vehicle in the driveway for me to take, so I book it on Jeremy's scooter. Cold evening air rips at my skin. Street lights gleam a ghoulish yellow onto everything they can touch. Birds whistle in the trees, and squirrels rustle up giant cedars. Nature goes slow, but this is no time to attempt to soak in its magic.

I swing through the hospital parking lot, ignoring the frail old ladies and grumpy visitors. The signs lead me to a waiting room for the emergency. Jeremy hunches over a chair, his greasy locks fanned out over his face like a willow tree's protective leaves. Matt stands at my arrival, his jaw set for bad news.

"Hey Jer."

He looks up, eyes near dead and clouded with some sort of intoxicant. I ignore it. Hug him tight and skim a hand across his sweat-covered neck.

"Do either of you need anything?"

"I'm fine." Jeremy grumbles.

Matt frowns. "You don't even like me."

I stretch my face. "With all due respect, my motives don't have anything to do with you. Vicki is important to Jeremy, and that links you to me."

"You never talked to me when I was Elena's boyfriend." Hard blue orbs jab me. He's trying to throw the blame.

I wave my hand as if that's a trifle. Jeremy gives a half-smirk. I'm not very good at keeping my favorite a secret.

"How about I go scramble up some coffee."

Matt nods once. Jer mumbles.

o0o0o0o

When I get back Matt is gone.

Jeremy hunches over his seat, his back tensing further at my footsteps. "Only family are allowed to visit her."

Softly, I dent the chair beside him. Hand over a horrible smelling cup of mostly water and grounds. "Did they at least tell you what's going on?"

His throat makes an audible glug. "She's getting stitches in her neck and they're f**king up her head with some pills."

"An animal attacked her?"  _A vampire_.

He shrugs. "She wanted to be with Tyler. She always will."

I sigh. There's a mottled brown painting against a light pink wall, perhaps trying to represent how quickly s**t can go down. Perhaps not. "Do you want some advice?"

"Maybe."  _It depends_.

"You're a catch. Funny, smart, and your art, don't even get me started on your art." His mouth quirks up. "Any girl who can't see your awesomeness needs to get her eyes checked. Jer, someday someone is gonna like you for you, and won't leave you because a Lockwood comes 'round." I take a breath. Try to make out his expression under all that hair.

"What if I just want Vicki?"

"Then I'll stay with you. It's not my job to make choices for you, alright? It's your life, and if you think Vicki will make you happy, then I'll lend you a hand."

"But you hate her."

"This isn't about me." I say passively. My hands are calloused from writing and guitar. There's a scar around my index finger from where I cut open my hand at age 9. I thought they would find the bruises, but the hospital merely stitched me up and sent me away. Grayson stood watch the whole time.

A sweaty hand gently curls around mine. "Thanks."

He'll release it at the sight of the next nurse, but it still made my day.

o0o0o0o

Finally I manage to drag him home, after he's absolutely certain that Vicki's well cared for and asleep. Jeremy strides quickly. I scooter over the pavement.

 _Click_  goes the front door.

"Jeremy! Oh my gosh!" Elena hurtles out the front door and bolts across our darkened lawn. He stiffens like a possum.

Aunt Jenna stands in the doorway, arms crossed. A frown etches in her forehead and tightened cheeks.

"I'm fine. Gosh, I'm not the one who got attacked."

"But you could've! Come on!" Elena drags him up to the house. Jenna squeezes him tight, and the possum returns.

I trample after them. Reach my senses as far as they can go. There's a heaviness in the tree beside Elena's room, a big sturdy oak we used to play in as kids. Or - Elena and Jeremy played in it.

"Do you want me to make something? Have you eaten?" Jenna hovers around the kitchen, tugging at one of her sleeves.

"I'm fine." Jeremy grumbles. His body points to the stairs, he slowly inches towards his freedom.

I gently push Jenna out of the way. "How about some French toast?"

Jer slides onto a chair, and his fingers dance along the island. Elena and Jenna gab to each other - perhaps an attempt to leech all the oxygen from our house. There isn't much conversation required of either of us.

I rinse the dishes in the sink and head up to bed.

o0o0o0o

The Salvatore boarding house is a large, open building. Casement windows line its three floors, and each time I've been inside the rooms were scrubbed to the bone.

 _Knock, knock, knock_. My fist hits the wood. There's a bit a finality to it. A solid rapping.

It creaks open. Zach Salvatore clears his throat. He's a bit of a nerdy looking middle-aged man, his hair greying at the temples. "Can I help you?"

I give him a small smile. "Yes, actually. I'm looking for Damon. Is he home?"

His skin flushes of colour, jaw tightening. "You should stay away from him."

My back straightens, quick, like a jack-in-the-box. "Mr. Salvatore." I say sharply. "I can assure you I'm perfectly aware of Damon's… undead state. I can defend myself just fine."

"We'll see about that." A deep voice rumbles behind him.

Zach's nose crinkles, and he goes to shut the door.

There's a thump and some mumblings. It creaks back open.

"Hello witch." Says the handsome vampire.

"You look  _so_  excited to see me."

He scowls, moving away to allow me entry. Perhaps due to what my touch has done to him so far. The living room is large and dark, only one window to allow light in. Large green drapes block out sun like the vicious grip of a python.

Damon saunters over to the alcohol table and downs a crystal glass of bourbon. "You come to finally finish me off?" He turns back with dramatic flair.

"Only if you choose to path of no return." I respond pleasantly. My fingertips slide along a smooth, sanded wood wall. Eyes flicker down the spines of numerous books.

The vampire chuckles. Leans against a couch with a twinkle in his clear blue eye. "And what is your demand, oh great powerful witch?"

"Leave Vicki alone."

He frowns, his tone biting, "I thought you said the little druggie boy was the only one you'd ever ask protection for? Are you going back on your word? Quick, call the investigators of b**chy witches! It's an emergency!" A well-groomed hand slaps at his undead heart. Long black eyelashes flutter like a damsel in distress.

"I'm not sure I appreciate your tone."

Damon laughs. "You think you can just stomp in and get the big bad vampire to do your bidding? Witch b**ch, meet reality." The vampire prowls toward me. A certain coolness zips through the air and raises goosebumps.

I stand my ground, planting my feet firmly. My index finger raises. "What the f**k kind of vampire stays in one place? That doesn't actually kill their hunts? F**k off from my town."

Not leaving time for a defense, he springs forward. A searing pain rips at my throat.

What the f**k? I curl my hands around my biceps. Take whatever power I can get. Anyone who looked in at this moment might assume we're having a rough makeout session.

Damon falls to the ground, skin grey and tangled through with deep purple veins. It's already beginning to pinken. I must hurry.

What can be used as a stake?

A wooden chair slams against the floor. Once, twice, finally a leg breaks off. I bolt over to Damon and hold up the stake.

"You think that'll go in?"

My heart nearly leaps out of my chest. Pain waves through my body. I'm still losing a lot of blood.

Stefan Salvatore walks through the doorway, his sick life force buzzing like a VCR on rewind. "Did my brother attack you?"

"Get the f**k away from me!" I hold up the stick at him, more like a cross than a weapon. He's right, the chair leg is much too blunt to go through a body - without the aid supernatural strength.

He holds up his hands, brown eyes so big it's almost manga-like. "Help me and I'll take him into the cellar."

I scoff. "And what good will that do?" My vision blurs at the edges, as if someone took golden paint and swirled it around to make me in panda bear likeness.

"Come on, Zack." The man scurries in, staring at my neck. I must look like f**king snow white with all that red on white action. "We're going to get him to detox from human blood."

I swallow hard. "That's why your magic is so sick."

A moment of silence. "Let's get him down there."

Stefan says that as if the two humans can help at all. Superman slaps the body over a shoulder. Hidden behind a heavy tapestry is a large door, which leads down around a dozen narrow steps. The walls are rough. Stefan's footprints show sharply in the dust.

He places Damon gently onto the ground. It's a cellar room, with a large plot of purple flowers in the corner. How do they grow without light?

"How long does it take a vampire to dessicate?" I cough in a lungful of dust.

Stefan closes the heavy prison-like door, using a giant key to turn the lock. "A couple of weeks without blood. He won't if he drinks the animal blood, though."

I frown. "What is that supposed to accomplish?" It's worthwhile to question him as much as possible. I've got a bit of Damon's magic (what makes him a vampire) but that doesn't mean I'll win in a fight against Stefan. Besides, this is his territory.

"Without human blood in his system his emotions will dull. It's my hope that he'll stop trying to murder everyone he sees."

"It's your hope?" I spit. "So you're going to risk the lives of this entire town for a murderer?" My vision blurs further, and my legs give out.

"F**k." Stefan spits, managing to keep my head from hitting the stone floor.

I blink frantically. Try to stop the pull of darkness and warmth. A soft wrist presses to my lips. Thick liquid hits my tongue, tangy like a metal necklace.

He's feeding me his blood.

My nose wrinkles up like a raisin, but my hands are too weak to push him away. F**k, who is this human-loving high-school going vampire? Why in the world would he be trying to save me? Maybe it's more fun to kill another vampire.

Finally it stops. Stefan leans over me, green eyes flickering with guilt. "I'm sorry Damon hurt you."

I manage to push myself up. "It's my fault. I tried to threaten him into leaving Jer and Vicki alone."

Stefan plops down beside me. We stare at the heavy metal door.

"I tried to get him to leave. Damon does whatever he wants."

"Why does he care, though? Did you kill his kitten?"

A gulp slicks down his throat. "I forced him to change."

"Into a vampire?"

"Back in 1864."

"S**t, he's been holding a grudge for almost 150 years?"

Stefan turns to me. He is handsome, though how much he hates himself is well apparent. "Vampire are especially good at it. Did Damon lure you here?"

I laugh, short and painful. The world is slowly beginning to stop spinning. My vision clears. "I'm a witch. I thought I could take him."

Green eyes slip down my features, as if to check the divets for dishonesty. "Is Sheila Bennett teaching you?"

My knuckles turn white, thumbs twiddling. "She thinks I'm an abomination." Something squirms in my gut. I'm alone with a vampire. Stop getting distracted,  _stay on guard_.

He frowns. "Why?"

I clear my throat. Never has this type of situation arisen before. Stefan's one of the supernatural - would he… accept me? "I'm a siphoner - which means I don't have any of my own. Elena's magical though, so I skim a bit off of her." His expression twists. "Not enough to hurt her, honestly, just enough to put up a couple of wards for the house. I took a lot away from Damon the first time he threatened me."

"Vampires don't have magic." Stefan ponders.

"But magic keeps you alive. You regenerate so fast that the amount I can take… it's, electrifying."

He looks at me, his eyes filled with a new awareness.

I sigh. "I'm not gonna take any away from you unless you attack me."

Stefan stands, holding out his hand to me. "That's not what worries me. I've heard witches talk about what it's like to have magic - I can't imagine being so close to it and giving it up."

My feet shuffle after him. This subject is giving me too much of the feels. "Look, you keep your brother down here and help me protect my family, and I'm willing to be your converter for anything short of murder."

He shuts the tapestry behind me, a small smile quirking up his lips. "My converter?"

"Yup, I can convert your magic into the useful sort." I shift, bounce my palms on my thighs. "It's a one of a kind offer. So far you seem to wanna keep humans safe-ish. What do you say?"

Stefan examines me. "Alright."

I swallow. "You're going to let me out?"

His eyes darken, mouth tightening. "You're not a prisoner. I'll see you at school, okay?"

"Okay."

Zach's wide eyes follow me out the door.

I breathe in fresh air. What the f**k just happened?

o0o0o0o

**Hello y'all! Alright, so I'm kinda fighting a big concern right now. Do the characters seem robotic? Is the pace dragging? More interaction will be seen in the next chapter, but I've got a bit of worry for how it's turning out. Perhaps writer's paranoia?**

**I'd love to here some thoughts.**


	3. Safety is an Illusion

SCREAMING LUNGS AND RED-EYED STARES

CHAPTER 3 -  _Safety is an Illusion_

I blink drearily into a mug of coffee, holding my head up with one hand. Anxiety kept me up into the night. Damon Salvatore leaping at me. Stefan attacking when least expected. Grayson...

My sleeves wrinkle, pulled tight around my knuckles.

"Morning." Jenna books it into the room. Her heels click over the tile like a piranha's teeth.

"You're looking very professional today."

She grins, tugging at her green cardigan. Jenna has legs for miles, and the dress pants set her off perfectly. I've always been a bit jealous. She's a swirl of colour, different tones of pinks, yellow, with a sweep of freckles across her nose from summer's rays. "The more adult I look the more likely people will take me seriously."

"Wow, you look great!" Elena bounces into the room.

Jenna raises an eyebrow. "Someone's happy."

"She's excited to suck face with the new guy." Jeremy grumbles, walking towards the coffee pot with his habitual swag.

F**k. "You're dating Stefan?"

Elena frowns, though her eyes shine. "We're just friends."

"Now." Jeremy chortles, allowing me to give him a smile and a lunch before he's gone.

"Well, good luck with that. I gotta hit the road." Jenna gives both of us small, awkward hugs and clicks out the door.

"S**t, me too." I nearly trip vacating my chair.

"Stefan said he could give us both a ride. Have you met him?" 'Lena dances around, trying to get things accomplished without doing anything at all.

"We bumped into each other on the first day. Are you sure this a good idea? You just met him."

Big doe eyes turn to me. "Stefan's nice, and I'm happy."

I fling up my hands. "Sorry to rain on your parade." It's cutting. "Go on, follow the emotion train wherever it leads." I've gotta figure out another way to turn her off him.

Instead of getting mad, Elena tiptoes over to me. "You'll find someone someday." A warm olive hand pats my arm.

"F**k off, m'just concerned 'bout ya." I mumble into my sweater.

A horn taps once outside.

Elena brightens, like someone dumped a can of yellow paint over her head. "Come on, that must be him."

Stefan taps his fingers along the steering wheel. His vehicle is a waxed green restoration. My sister consciously tucks her shoulders down, attempting to plant her feet on the ground. F**k she's already head over heels.

"Good morning, Gilberts."

"Morning." Elena chirps, sliding into the passenger seat.

"F**king Edward Cullen." I grumble.

Stefan adjusts the rearview window. His eyebrow raises at me. Amusement glitters in green orbs. "How was your evening?" He directs at Elena. His driving is smooth, too smooth, the speedometer on the exact speed limit.

She babbles a bit, and every couple of seconds Stefan flickers his warm eyes to her. But she's not saying anything of substance. Why would he care?

"...Will you be at the carwash fundraiser today?"

Stefan slides his eyes to her, and it's like only she exists. Elena blushes to her ears. "Sure, but I thought you weren't going to go?"

She laughs. "Caroline roped me into it.  _For the good of the people, Elena_." It's a perfect mimicry of the shallow blond. "Debs?"

"Not in a million years."

Elena whips back. "I'll let you wear my pink bikini."

"Dude, do I look like Bonnie to you?"

She silences and shrinks back at her seat. Stefan glances at me through the rearview mirror, clear piercing green. He holds me there, and it's a challenge.

"Fine." I'm horrible with dares.

"Thank you so much Debs!" Elena dimples. Her mood is instantly switched back on to the sunshine channel.

"No problem." Stefan's eyes thank me through glass. I cross my arms over my chest. Showing skin is the last thing I want to do.

They don't force me into conversation for the rest of the car ride. I slip away as soon as we reach school, ducking through the masses to my locker.

"This one or this one?" Caroline shoves her wrist under my nose, then the other. Her blue eyes widen expectantly, edged up byway of a flawless cat eye.

"They both smell like perfume."

She sighs. "You're hopeless. Which one says - I'm a sexy minx that you want to f**k but I'm into a relationship if you treat me like a queen?"

"That's a lot of subtext." I bite my cheek, rifling around for my math textbook. My locker is practically stuffed with crumpled balls of paper. It's only been a week of school. "And since when do I exist to you?"

Caroline's smile is bright and cute. "Since I need a Gilbert friend. Elena's all over Stefan. Like good for her, but I'm totally important too, you know? She's been completely monosyllabic in her texts."

"Vocab points to you." I let her pull me along. Caroline's fairly amusing in small doses.

"Thanks! Come on, Mr. Draper's last assignment was ridiculous, wasn't it?"

"It was literally three buttons on a graphing calculator."

Her mouth twists. "I just kept getting the wrong answer. Finally I just stuck my tongue down Jacob Atkinson's throat."

I bark a laugh. "Well that's one way to get through life." It doesn't come out nearly as friendly as I intended.

She shakes her head at me. "Now I remember why I never hang out with you. You're so  _sour_  all the time. What f**ked you up so bad? You were never like this before."

A hot mess tightens in my stomach. "So you gonna sex up the principal in order to graduate, or?"

Caroline's face grows pinched, and she nearly spits at me. "For your information, I'm perfectly able to do my schoolwork. You're such a b**ch."

She stomps off, and I breathe out.

"What was that all about?" Bonnie raises an eyebrow.

"None of your f**king business." I speed walk to my next class. Anxiety scrapes at my stomach for my every waking hour, nothing new, but I can't allow anyone to know why. I'm not weak. I can handle this on my own.

I'm not a baby.

Someone walks into my shoulder. I blink, slowly coming back to reality. Teenagers stream around me. Their chatter fills my ears to an almost breaking point. I quickly duck from the middle of the hallway. Mr. Tanner would  _tan_  my hide if I was late.

If I had a friend they'd groan that.

Matt gives me a nod from one of the back row seats. His forehead folds into his perpetual must-concentrate-or-I-will-die face.

Caroline glares from her window seat.

Bonnie hits her pencil on a desk.

Elena hunches over herself, attempting not to stare at Stefan.

Stefan manages to watch her without being creepy.

Mr. Tanner stomps into the room. Smacks his light blue thermos onto his desk. If you were to get close there would be the slightest whiff of Irish cream. The strong kind - hard to completely mask with just coffee. His normal-drink thermos is black.

His eyes are slightly dull, his gestures stunted. Perhaps an argument with the wife?

"We're studying town history today." A decrepit textbook slams onto the desk. "Can anyone tell me when Mystic Falls was founded?" His tone is mocking. "Mr. Donovan?"

Matt leans back, a cocky, fake smile stretching across his face. "Definitely before I was born, Mr. Tanner."

The history teacher rolls his eyes. I wonder how he'd react to a frog in his desk. Maybe a snake? A dead rat? He turns to Elena. "Ms. Gilbert?"

My sister pulls her big eyes into full force. "Um…"

"1492." My voice scrapes the very bottom of my lower register.

Mr. Tanner's face grows pinched. "Not the person I was referring to, but since you answered, how about telling me who founded Mystic Falls?"

I shrug, staring at him with my best duh-expression. "Honoria and Thomas Fell, though the Smallwoods were already settled nearby."

The teacher narrows his eyes at me. "Only Thomas Fell was mentioned in the history book."

"I read it somewhere." I wave my hand dismissively. "And I don't forget facts."

He stalks forward, leaning over my desk with the look of a vulture in his eye. "Making up facts is not acceptable, Ms. Gilbert. I'm afraid I'll have to dock points for a wrong answer."

" _The History of Fell's Church_ , by James Mendoza. He was a historian during the early nineteen hundreds." Stefan smirks. Stares at Mr. Tanner until the man finally huffs and goes back to the lesson. I fume. I don't need a rescuer.

School slips by fast simply because I don't want it to. I'm not looking forward to bikini-ville.

"You put on your special sunscreen?"

"Yes." I groan. Elena can be such a nag. She pulls me through the hallway, face firmly set with responsibility.

Caroline frowns when Elena and I arrive at the carwash. She's bright and smiley, her voice sharp at each command. The perfect commander, prancing around in a polka dot bathing suit and pigtails.

"What are you guys wearing! It's a  _bikini_ carwash, not whatever burkini you're wearing there."

Elena glances at me and straightens. Is there food on my face? She crosses her arms over her tank top. "I thought you wanted help, Care."

The blond huffs. "Fine. You can wo _man_  the money table. The cleaning supplies are over here." She thrusts a giant bucket at me, then stomps off.

Time drags by in the late summer heat. I work hard, mostly so Caroline doesn't find an excuse to lecture me. Stefan and Elena flirt, rubbing over the same car for thirty minutes with no results.

"Shut up!" A shouting female gains my attention. Bonnie stomps forward, fists clenched as she stares down Tiki something-or-other.

"Look at the orphan, getting a pissy and s**t. Seriously, get a life."

"SHUT UP!" Flames spring to life, circling Tiki like a hellhound.

F**k.

"Bonnie!" Elena yells. She rushes forward. Tiki mumbles expletives to herself, eyes wide, bronzed limbs shaking.

The Bennett witch snaps back to the present my hand on her shoulder. She appears seconds away from a breakdown.

"Hey, hey, look at me. It's alright. You're not insane." I curl an arm around Bonnie's waist and lead her away from the school. Whispers abound. Stefan holds Elena back.

"I was gonna light her on fire! Am I being possessed?" She sobs. I drag her to the edge of the forest. We sit down on a log.

"You're not." My voice is flat. I lift her chin and regain eye contact. "You're a witch. It's  _your_  magic you used, no one else's. Mrs. Bennett should have told you. There's exercises that help so you don't explode like you did at Tiki."

Her eyebrows furrow together, long black eyelashes blink at me. "Grams isn't crazy?"

"No." My stomach twists. "Look." Damon's magic bubbles up from my core. An orange flame leaps from my palm.

Bonnie gives a shriek. Then realization springs to her face, and she goes dead silent. "You're a witch too."

I sigh. "I've got no magic of my own. This is from a vampire that tried to attack me."

"How do you… s**t this doesn't make any sense! I don't… does Elena know?"

"No, but she's dating Stefan, and he's a vampire."

She shoots to her feet, ready to run off. I curl my hands around her wrists, gently. "He drinks from animals, so he says."

Bonnie swallows. "How come you're able to use magic if you don't have any of your own?"

"It's just how my body was made, though some will tell you it's because I'm a demon."

She screams out a sigh. "This is too much."

"Look, go home. Take a nap. Ask your Grams about all of it, maybe she'll help  _you_." I can't help but sound a bit bitter. "You've got my number, and if you still want to be near me after Mrs. Bennett unleashes all the demonic vitriol, yay. I'm here if you… need me."

Bonnie cocks her head to the side. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I wish there was someone who had been  _willing_  to teach me when I started seeing magic."

She laughs, an empty sound. "I don't believe you, but thanks."

The witch walks back to civilization.

I'm so envious. Her magic beats through her veins like a hummingbird, seeping from her pores. I want so badly to take - just a little bit. Imagine what someone could  _do_  with power like that.

o0o0o0o

Stefan's car purrs down the road, smoothly pulling into the curb outside the Gilbert house.

"Elena, please. It's standard." The standard excuse anyways. Elena would only believe I need to talk to her boyfriend alone if I said it had something to do with threats.

She sighs loudly. "See you later." Kisses Stefan on the cheek.

I stomp around the car, slamming the passenger side door. "Why the f**k are you even here? What kind of s**t vamp goes to high school?" The words just keep spilling. "Do you know why Elena carries that bit of magic in her? Why would you even want to date a human? She's gonna die eventually. Would you turn her against her will?"

Stefan turns to me. His knuckles turn white around the steering wheel, which creaks under the pressure. " _Deborah_." His eyes flash.

My hand hits the door. I'm seconds from running away screaming, instead I steady myself. I've still got a bit of Damon's magic - I could defend myself if need be.

"One question at a time please." He sighs, the visible anger deflating like a bouncy castle.

"Why are you pursuing my sister?"

Stefan laughs. His smile crumples halfway through. I've seen that expression enough to know that it's self-hate. "I couldn't stay away."

F**k. "Why? What's so special about this one human?"

"You're her sister, surely you can see why someone would want to be with her?" He says lightly.

"But not an immortal. You're the original Stefan Salvatore, aren't you? 160 years old?"

Stefan hums in agreement. "I thought she was… my ex."

"You thought she was your ex." I repeat, then pinch myself. Don't sound like an idiot!

"Katherine Pierce - she's the vampire that changed Damon and I."

"Elena isn't a vampire, and she hasn't ever been called Katherine." I patronize.

"No." He taps his fingers on his leg. "I was going to leave, but then I witnessed the car crash."

I freeze. Bite my cheek hard enough to draw blood. My stomach twists. " You saved her."

"Your father made sure I got her out first. I'm sorry. I didn't - they were dead."

A harsh laugh scrapes from my throat. "You rescued me too, in a way."

Stefan tilts his head to the side. "What?"

I pinch my leg hard. Curse myself. "Nothing. It's stupid. So you're here because you have a type and a hero complex."

"No." He presses the bridge of his nose between his fingers, frustrated. I'm not deliberately being obtuse! "I'm here because I like Elena. I like how different she is Katherine. How caring. Do you believe me?"

A laugh bubbles out. "Sure. 'Cause everyone just readily spills the truth. Come on, Edward, do you really expect me to believe your not after my sister's neck? F**k this."

Stefan strikes out and I flinch dramatically. He lies his hand gently on mine. I meet his eyes once again. "You're right. She deserves better - I'll leave."

"What will happen with Damon if you do so? Would you leave your own brother to rot down there?"

He stops breathing, then heaves a frustrated lance of breath. "I just can't win with you."

"Stefan, there's always going to be someone supernatural in Elena's life, whether me, Bonnie, or herself. She needs to make her own choices." My heart beats quick. I'm lecturing someone over a hundred years old. But he doesn't seem bored, or patronized, instead he watches my every expression. He  _cares_. "Please, your species is a factor in this equation."

His mouth purses. "I will - soon."

"Thank you." My hand shakes as it reaches for the door handle.

"I'm not going to hurt you. You don't need to be scared of me."

"I don't trust you." My voice grates. "Don't expect me to." I sway on the concrete curb, from a head rush or emotions, I can't tell.

Stefan nods once, then disappears around the corner. Elena's shining face watches from the window.

"That was a long conversation." She says lightly, leaning against the doorframe of my bedroom.

I mumble a response. Drop my backpack to the floor and slip a light sweater over my head. "I'm going out for a run."

"Be safe."

A laugh gets stuck halfway up my throat. Safety is an illusion.

o0o0o0o

**Alright!**

**Please be aware that this fic is AU. I'm following my own plotline and not the choppy TV show sort. Just because something happened on the show doesn't mean it will happen here. However, I haven't fully plotted this, so suggestions are most welcome!**

**How did everyone feel about this chapter?**


	4. The Escape

SCREAMING LUNGS AND RED-EYED STARES

CHAPTER 4 -  _ The Escape _

A strange silence beats through the air like ripples on a morning lake. I stop. My hand presses into the rough bark of a gnarled pine. Thick blood drips across the tree as if to mark it in possession.  

A sickly sweet scent wrinkles my nose. It cringes on my tongue, sour apples? 

No. My feet whisper forward. Crisp orange leaves snap under my weight. 

A frozen stalk of dirty white lies on the forest floor. A rubber sole of a high top bookends it. Three more stalks splay out, connected under thin black cotton.  

Blank eyes stare up into the sky. The body is not yet rotting, but it lumps in an unusual way. The camouflage khakis are stained brown around the crotch. A squirrel darts over him - no respect. 

Burgundy blood chips off from the man’s neck. I approach, legs shaking. Two rough holes have intersected the jugular vein.

That d**k! 

Damon has escaped. 

I inhale deep, attempting to count to ten. Suddenly, it dawns on me with the strength of a latent avalanche. There's is a dead body. It's eerie and unreal, as if at any moment he should blink and meet my eyes. 

Then the fear strikes and twists. I can't stay here. My shaky legs carry me through the path previously taken. My lungs seem half full - if someone were to block the way I might scream, damage, kill. 

Finally the Gilbert house crawls into view. I slam the door against the wall, running in with burning lungs. 

Jenna and Elena bolt up from their spots on the living room couch. 

“Debs?” My sister asks slowly, Do I look mentally deficient? … probably.

I shake my head like a wet dog. Rush towards the phone. Then stop dead, a hand hovering over the land-line.  

“Debbie what happened?” Jenna demands. 

I can't call the police. 

A cough rips from my throat. “I’m fine, mind your own f**king business.”

Jenna immediately pulls back, and Elena nearly snarls, affronted. 

I stomp up the narrow wood steps. Slam the door. Put my locks to use. My phone is swathed in a heavy comforter. It takes a couple of minutes to discover, and by that time I realize I don’t have Stefan’s number. 

F**k. 

“Hello little witch.” A thin shouldered man casts a shadow from the window frame. Strides towards me with a smirk and twinkling eyes. Damon Salvatore. Red still spills from his mouth (how many victims has he taken since escaping?). His eyes flicker into a deep obsidian. Veins creep underneath like cobwebs. 

I scoff and straighten. “You here to rip out my throat?” 

He laughs, stroking his chin with one hand. “Perhaps.” Black orbs flicker to my warded bookshelves. “Quite the little bookworm you are.” 

“All the better to see you with, my dear.” 

“A sense of humour. I like that in a girl.” His elegant, velvet-clad hand trails along a plain beige wall. Expensive leather shoes leave marks of dirt on my freshly swept floor. 

I pause. “Who invited you in?” Surely a man like Damon won’t be able to resist bragging of his genius. 

“You’re lovely aunt falls for anything, doesn’t she? Like the stupid little blood bag she is.”

“Hey.” I bolt forward. The ghastly face turns to me. “Insult her again and -” 

“And what?” Damon dances his fingers over my shoulder. “You’ll drain me? You need a better defense, little witch. What if you can’t catch someone by surprise?” 

My hand punches forward, reaching for the throbbing tendons on his blood splattered neck. He disappears. 

Hot breath steams over my shoulder. “Is that the best you’ve got?” His laugh echoes through the room. I pray no one will investigate. 

My magical reserves open bright and welcoming. I spill them forward. Damon falls to the floor. He clutches his head and groans in a very non-sexual way. 

Bending over, I whisper, “Last chance. Leave and you’ll live.” 

Then he lifts his eyes to me. They’re focussed pinpoints. “F**k you!” A gloved hand grabs my throat. Stars flicker before my eyes. My lungs scream.

Defend yourself! But I put everything into the pain spell. The beige walls twirl like an old film. My body begins to slacken. A haze loosens the desire to struggle. 

I slam against the ground. A moment of awareness flickers slightly out of reach, but darkness takes hold. 

I surrender to the warmth of sleep.    

o0o0o0o

The dim light of morning wakes me, shining through the open window. Cool air prickles at my skin, and I shiver. Slowly stand from my huddled spot on the floor. 

I groan and stretch, then curl in on myself. 

_ Damon Salvatore. _

Drowsy feet tangle down the carpeted hallway. I tiptoe to Jenna’s door. It creaks slightly, but the blond barely stirs. 

Still alive. 

Jeremy curls up on a pile of clothes that act as a bedsheet, his floor carpeted in laundry. 

Elena huddles next to the wall, swaddled in a giant blue duvet.  

Everyone is alive. For now. Why did he leave us this way? 

I hurry around the kitchen. Scrub last night’s supper dishes raw - Jenna’s spectacular cooking also comes with the inability to soak after use. My breasts bob loosely under my shirt, my prickly legs standing on end. 

Death is coming for us. Tight breaths squeak from my throat, and I beat an egg to the pulp. Slam a knife down over a helpless stalk of celery. The harder I work, the more reality is likely to fade away. 

Why did Damon leave us alive? 

My only hypothesis is mind games. Revenge is best served cold. He’ll lull us into a false sense of security - then WHAM! Your blood paints colourful patterns on the walls, your body a doll to be arranged from its final moments however a murderer might please. 

“Debs?” Jeremy yawns into the kitchen. 

My heart tries to strangle in my chest. “I’m sorry, did I wake you?” 

“Oh my gosh are those bruises?” 

I gasp small. My hand flies up to push at my throat. I look in the mirror as little as possible, and today it’s screwed me over. “It’s nothing.” My voice squeaks. “I’m fine.” 

Jeremy rushes over, placing his hands on my shoulders. “You’re not fine. Who did that to you?” Anger swallows his pupils, which hone in on me with a seldom seen protection. 

There’s only one way to get him to back off. “F**k off.”

He staggers back. “Debbie?” His voice becomes small and near infantile. 

I fade. Shuffle forward. “Please Jer, just drop it.” 

His face crinkles in pain. “Not forever, though.” 

I sigh. “Alright. Sit down, I’ll fix you up a lunch.” 

Jer slowly slips into a seat. His slightly dilated eyes burn on my skin, plastered to my neck. 

“What are your plans for today?” I unscrew the lid of a jar of soup, cover, and stick it in the microwave. 

He mumbles something unintelligible, his gaze refusing to be fixed anywhere other than my aching neck. 

I leave before Jenna and Elena get up. Loop a thin butterfly scarf around my bruises. It will be obvious to anyone that I mean to cover something up. Hopefully they’ll believe my injuries to be the romantic kind and leave me alone.

o0o0o0o

Today is cold and overcast. Jeremy’s scooter hums down the road. Every squeak coming from the woods prods my heart into an escape attempt. 

A bird takes sudden flight, and I jump so high I nearly hit the pavement on the way down. My foot flies fast over pavement. Perhaps I’ll be safer in a public place. This is so weak of me. I shouldn’t be scared - I’ve got magic. 

I ride down the street of the high school. Keep my head down when I pass a short, pudgy teen on the road. Don’t look at me.

“Deborah!” 

I squeak, scarcely swallowing a full-out scream. Bonnie runs over the bright green football field. Her yellow dress flutters against brown skin,  creating a near glow. 

“Are you alright?” Her eyes go wide. She lightly steadies me with her hands on my shoulders. 

“Fine.” My fingers dance along the scooter’s handlebars. 

Bonnie whips her head about. It would be counterproductive if there was anyone actually here. “I talked to Grams.” 

A bitter laugh spills from my lips. “And what did she have to say?” 

Bonnie crumples, pulling me down onto a picnic table. The stone is cold, rough on my jean-clad legs. “She said you got your abilities from Satan. Why would she believe that?” 

“Your  _ Grams _ has been saying that since I was born. She seems to believe it also leeched all the colour from my skin.” I didn’t think her eyes could get any wider. 

“Deborah, what—?” 

“Look, don’t pity me. I was born like this - I don’t why. My albinism can be explained by a genetic disorder, but I don’t know what  _ this _ means. One thing I do know for sure, I didn’t f**king pray to no almighty Lucifer and no way in Hell has he ever spoken to me.” 

Bonnie quakes slightly, hugging her backpack. “Your father… he believed what Grams did… didn’t he?” 

I shiver. Tug my sleeves up over my knuckles. “F**k off.” 

“No.” She says resolutely. 

I give her my best evil eye. 

“No, I’d always written off the way Mr. Gilbert treated you. We all thought he handled you with kid gloves because he loved you, but that isn’t what it was, was it?” Bonnie leans forward, as if I’ll start baring my soul through my pores.

“It’s none of your—” A stick cracks behind me. I flinch dramatically. 

Bonnie’s hand gently rests on my knee. “You don’t need to tell me anything.” 

I clear my throat. Play with the zipper on my jacket. “Your bats**t grandma gonna teach you magic?” 

She tugs at her dress. “We did a bit of a beginners lesson - I can make a feather hover now, but would you… would you show me what you know?” 

“You think I would be a better teacher than that fossil?” 

Bonnie grimaces. “If you take magic from me, does it come back?” 

More students begin to stream into the school. A teenage boy revs past in an old junker. 

“As long as I don’t take it all, yes. You’ve got quite a large magical core, probably the Bennett genes, not that I’ve met any other witches.” 

“So take some of my magic, and teach me how to defend myself.”

I straighten my back and look her dead in the eye. “How have you jumped on the bandwagon so quickly? Why are you so calm?” 

Bonnie shakes her head. “You look like you’re in a war all the time, and whatever I can do to defend against the Salvatores is… I want to help you. And I’m not calm, I’m not calm at all.”

A bit of relief blossoms in my chest. “You would really help me?” 

She leans forward, her expression desperate. “Not just you, everyone. Those animal attacks, they’re vampires, aren’t they?” 

“One vampire that loves to rip out people’s throats. He can make any normal human do whatever they want, with the only defence being vervain.”

“It’s best if you ingest it.” Says a male voice from behind us. We both nearly jump out of our skin. Bonnie jumps to her feet, holding her hands in ill-made fists in order to protect from the big bad vampire that is Stefan Salvatore. 

“Damon escaped.” I sneer. “Is that your idea of well-done imprisonment? Because it was  _ literally _ three days.” 

His face drains of colour, and a brief tangle of veins appear under his eyes. “When did he…” 

“I found a dead body in the woods, and then I bolted home to find that Damon gets off on strangulation.” I slip the scarf slightly down to give him a short glance. 

Bonnie bolts forward, carefully pulling it further away. “He did this to you?” 

Stefan grits his teeth. “Is Elena alright?” 

My laugh is bitter and grating. “Oh sure, and  _ Jenna _ and  _ Jeremy _ , and oh  _ myself _ .”

“What the f**k.” Bonnie’s big eyes slip from me to Stefan, repeat, repeat. 

The vampire scratches behind his neck. “Look, I’ll handle this, alright?” 

“Sure, like you  _ handled _ it before? The way I see it, your way hasn’t worked. It’s time to try mine before more of the townsfolk lose their lives.” 

My friend inches toward me. It’s incredibly odd to have someone at your side. 

“Please. He’s my brother. I know how he works.” 

“Oh really? Well he’s here because of  _ you _ , as you’ve already admitted, and he doesn’t seem inclined to stop if we ask nicely,  _ Stefan _ .” My arms cross over my chest. I lift my chin. 

Stefan leans down. “You can’t kill him.” And it’s so obvious. In Stefan’s mind, you  _ can’t _ . He’s won’t believe that this is necessary. From some latent bond of kinship he has been made a slave. 

To save my family I must take responsibility. “Of course not. Look, just get him under control again, okay?” 

The vampire nods once. He stalks away from school. 

Bonnie whips to me. “You’re not really—” I put a finger on her lips, making a shushing motion with my other hand. 

I gesture towards the direction Stefan went, then mouth. “I lied.” A sigh escapes. “Come on, let’s try to get through the school day alive. You still want to help me.” 

“Of course.” She say resolutely. 

“Alright, let’s go.” 

o0o0o0o

**If you liked, please review!**


	5. Damon

SCREAMING LUNGS AND RED-EYED STARES

CHAPTER 5 -  _Damon_

"Ugh, how do I describe this? Can you feel your core?"

Bonnie blinks at me. Plays with her sleeves. "What's that?"

The sunset's beams spring through the light curtains of my bedroom, lighting the floor with sprinkles of sunshine. Yet nothing can stop the taint on this room. That wall is where Damon danced his hands, and this spot where he nearly choked me to death.

"It's…" I sigh. "Place your hand on your heart. Feel the way it beats?"

She nods.

"You've got power beneath each thump. It's difficult to find it the first time, but you can do it."

"Deborah are you sure that-" Her eyes go wide. "I felt something."

"Can you push it forward? The object is to take a bit down to your fingertips, where it's easier to use. Whenever I've collected any magic that's where it gathers." I tap my hand lightly on her heart, where her hand is resting.

Bonnie bites her lip. Slowly outstretches a hand. A flame shrieks from her palm, licking up to the ceiling.

"S**t. Come on, Bonnie. Put it back!"

"I don't know what to do I didn't mean to!"

"Hey!" I try to keep from flinching. The flames continue to rage, dangerously near a selection of flammable items. "Calm breaths. In and out. In and out. Like you're doing some f**king yoga or something."

The fire crawls down with each pant. Bonnie stares down at her empty palm. "S**t."

"Sorry. I've never come across your problem before."

Her glassy eyes give me a slightly pitying look. "It appears as if your roof didn't get off easy."

She's right. The popcorn ceiling now has a giant scab of black. Hopefully the rumour is true about people no longer looking up.

A light knock raps at my door.

"It's open!"

Elena tiptoes in, her shoulders raised to her ears. "Hi Bonnie."

"Hello." The witch crosses her arms. Gives Elena an expectant look.

"Caroline's at the door to see Debs?" My sister looks as confused as I feel.

"What the f**k does  _she_  want?" I slide past my sister. Flick the light off on the way out.

A faint mumbling takes place behind me. "I'm allowed to be friends with your sister, Elena." Bonnie snaps.

"And I'm not saying you can't, just I don't understand…"

Caroline sits on the living room couch, her legs crossed delicately. Jeremy completely ignores her existence, smashing away at his Xbox controller.

"Hello Deborah." She stands. Grabs my hand and gives it a solid shake. "It's so nice to see you again!"

"What the hell?" I wrench my hand from her grip.

Caroline continues with her bubbly smile. "Damon gave me a message for you."

I stop dead. Turn to my brother. "Jeremy?"

"I'm almost done this level." He mutters. His dark grey sweater has patches of black around the collar where a drink was spilled. He must have been trying to multitask.

"Damon says Jenna is going to die if you're not at Fell's Church by 8pm tonight. It's game on." She dimples and reaches into her purse.

"What the-" Jeremy and I lurch forward.

"Now, now, don't move a muscle please. I've delivered my message and now it's time to follow the last little bit of instruction." A sharpened chef's knife gleams in her hand. She positions it before her throat.

"No!" I grab her arm, but the blade still slides in and across, slicking along her throat like butter. She gurgles. Blue eyes flicker with awareness. Caroline drops. Blood spurts from the wound, soaking the carpet.

"What the f**k?" Jeremy stumbles back.

"Jer, you need to phone an ambulance."

He doesn't move, wide eyes fixed on the life draining from Caroline's body.

"F**k." I scream, running for the phone. My fingers fumble across the keys. I erase it, then try again. Words of nonsense spill past my lips. It's three digits, come on!

"Deborah?" A large olive hand covers the phone. Slowly extricates it from my grip. Green eyes pierce me back into reality.

I whip my head over to the living room. Caroline huddles on the couch, staring down the spot of her own blood. Jeremy does the same. In the corner Bonnie holds a sobbing Elena, barely keeping herself together.

"I gave her my blood." Stefan's voice rumbles quietly. "You didn't manage to get through to the police?"

"No." My heart seems to expand and turn to stone. Ragged breaths scarcely enter and exit my lungs. Damon is going to kill Jenna.

"Deborah? What happened?" Stefan lightly rests his hands on my shoulders. It's like they're made of solid steel.

"Damon kidnapped Jenna." I say flatly.

His face drains of colour, teeth grinding.

"I've got to go get her back." I push his hands off with a sneer.

"Debs? What's going on?" Elena sobs. Pushes herself up from Bonnie's shoulder.

"Stefan. How about  _you_  tell her? I've got to go rescue  _my_  aunt from  _your_  f**king murderous  _brother_."

"She said you have until eight o'clock." Comes a near-intelligible voice from the couch. Jeremy stands on shaky legs. He clenches his hands into fists. "How about you explain what the f**k is going on before running away on a rescue mission against whoever this guy is." Jeremy looms, his shoulders pulled back. For the first time he sounds like an adult.

Caroline wipes sweaty hands on her pink skirt. Looks at me expectantly.

I give Stefan the evilest eye I can muster. "What you don't know, my dear siblings and oppressed blonde, is that there's a supernatural world right outside your doorstep. You see, Bonnie and I are witches, of a sort. Stefan and Damon Salvatore are vampires."

Jeremy barks a sarcastic laugh. "F**k you."

I sigh. "Did you not just see Caroline slice open her own throat?"

He shifts. "Maybe she's suicidal?"

Caroline lifts her nose, giving it a dab with a Kleenex. "I most certainly am not!"

Jeremy shrugs a shoulder. "Prove it."

Stefan sighs, dragging me down to sit beside him. Elena and Bonnie perch on the end of a couch, backs as straight as ramrods. Veins race under Stefan's red eyes. His canines elongate into sharp points.

Jeremy gulps. "Fine."

Elena bolts forward. "Getoutgetoutgetout!" She grabs the weapon of Caroline's near suicide and points it at him. "You let a vampire into our house!" She screams at me. Caroline's glassy eyes observe the scene.

"Did I or did I not try to warn you away. Besides, it wasn't my secret to give, and he told me he'd tell you."

"Elena, please. I don't drink human blood."

Her forehead wrinkles. The most desperate look slides across her face. Too many problems. She sits down. "Why did he kidnap  _Jenna_?"

"She's the weakest link." Bonnie says. I'd almost forgotten she was there.

"No, but  _why_?" Elena's voice squeaks into her upper register. A whine.

"Revenge." Stefan says. "Against both me and Deborah. In his eyes we've done him wrong."

"And that's enough talking." I quickly retie the laces of my shoes. "I've got to go."

"Wait." Jeremy blocks my way once again. "You said you were a sort of witch. Is it a fair fight?"

"Not without help." Stefan comes to stand beside me. "Your sister isn't a usual witch. She can only get magic from other people or things."

" _Talking about me like I'm not even here._  Look, this is my problem. It's my fault. Let me handle it."

"No way in hell are you to blame." Stefan's eyebrows attempt to merge together.

Bonnie steps forward. "He's right. You were obviously just defending yourself from a murderer."

"Besides." Jeremy shrugs on his jacket. "There's a better chance of success if we all work together."

"But I-"

"Debs." Elena wipes a tear away. "Jenna is important. Don't risk her life because you wanna go kamikaze."

My eyes heat and sting. "You think that's what this is? That I want credit or some s**t? I'm not as important as  _you_  and I never will be!"

Now everyone's standing. They're too close.

"Debs, who told you that?"

I swallow. "You think it f**king matters? It's always been the truth." My stomach curls. I've said too much. It's pitiful really. They continue to stare. "Come on! We have a bigger f**king issue right now."

Jeremy clears his throat. "What's the best way to do this?"

"I'll distract Damon." Stefan's shoulders begin to creep up.

Bonnie taps me lightly on the shoulder. "If we work together could we take him down?"

Everyone stares at me. "There is a spell that might render him unconscious."

"And then what?" Caroline pipes up. We all look at her in surprise. Her eyes still drip out tears, her hands shaking, clutching a blanket around her body.

"We'll lock him in the basement." Stefan says decisively.

"What if he gets out again?" She whispers.

"He won't."

"Can you guarantee that?" I scoff. "You're willing to endanger everyone's lives at some misplaced sense of familial loyalty?"

"He won't."

The humans goes silent. Carefully exchange eye contact.

"What are we supposed to do?" Elena gestures to herself, Jeremy, and Caroline.

"Stay safe." Stefan says. "We'll escort you to a house where Damon hasn't gained an invitation."

Elena pouts. "What if it doesn't work? What if he kills you?"

"He won't." He looks her dead in the eye. "He won't."

o0o0o0o

Ivy encapsules the remaining ruins of Fell's Church. Greenish-yellow flowers droop along the walls, seeming to sense the malediction inside. Stefan strides heavily, leaves crunching beneath him. Bonnie and I follow after. Hold hands and gently chant the invisibility spell. Hers is cold and clammy. I doubt mine is much different.

"Hello brother." Damon stands tall in the middle of the ruins. Jenna shivers beside him, dried blood flakes along her neck. Blue eyes stare straight ahead, cold and glassy.

"Damon." Stefan's voice barely saves itself from a crack.

We're supposed to cast the spell now. Bonnie and I exchange a glance. Jenna is under compulsion. We can't risk it.

"I see they decided to send you in." He scoffs. "A vampire being controlled by a bunch of blood bags."

"Is that what you really think, Damon? That they're all useless?"

Damon smirks. It's easy to see how women could fall prey to him even without compulsion. His smile is entrancing, eyes harboring darkness. However, I would never be one of those women.

"It depends. What do you want to  _use_  them for?" He gives Jenna a leering look. Dances his fingers down her neck.

Bonnie squeezes my hand. Her nostrils flare.

"Damon, what do you want?" Stefan balls his fists. Stands his ground.

"I desire a lot of things." He gives Jenna's cheek a messy kiss. Bonnie holds me back. "You didn't uphold the deal. Where's the Debster? Hiding in her house with the rest of them?"

I turn to Bonnie. Her eyes slide down my face. She nods, loosening her grip. Bonnie disappears from sight, and my vision becomes almost overwhelmingly colourful. "I'm right here."

Damon laughs loudly. "Rather poor assassin you'd make."

Stefan's wide eyes plead with me. I whip back to Damon. "It's me for her, yes?"

"What makes you think that?" His face twists and my heart stutters. Purple veins crawl down from his flashing red eyes. Pointed canines gleam. He continues to stare and smirk, slowly sinking his teeth into Jenna's neck. She sways, but stays standing and compelled.

I twitch towards her.

Stefan grabs my hand. "Is there anything that will make you leave, Damon? These people are innocent."

Damon tosses his head like a shark coming up from the water. Blood snakes from his mouth. He wipes it away with a haphazard black sleeve. "I don't think you have any say in protecting  _innocent_  people. How about you tell little Debs here about the thousands of people you ripped apart? The entire villages you slaughtered in the late 1800's? A glorious time, you called it?"

My heart beats like a rabbit's. I scarcely remain upright. "I'm a selfish person, Damon. I don't care about these thousands of dead people I never knew, not with my living aunt being tortured in front of me."

"You call this torture?" He rubs a finger along her cheek.

"Yes." I step forward. "You've had sex with women like her, haven't you?"

He smirks in affirmation.

Another step. "So you'll already know that it's rape, right? Having sex while having compelled a woman to be quiet?" Another.

"I don't think any of them suffered in that way." Damon's eyes lose a bit of their gleam. "I don't care anyways. They're all blood bags."

"I think you do. I think you know you're a rapist. Would they have hung you in your time?"

He swallows, tightens his grip on Jenna. An empty smirk drifts across his face. "I never raped anyone. They all enjoyed it!"

I stride towards him. "Now you sound like a common molester. Are little children on your radar? 'Cause it seems if all humans are blood bags and none have rights, that they won't matter either."

Damon shudders and bites out, "I would never."

"Would you? Damon, please drop her."

The vampire blinks at me. Turns to Jenna. "You're free to leave." Awareness springs to her eyes. She runs towards the exit and doesn't stop. The air waves a bit behind her. Thank goodness it looks like Bonnie is following.

Stefan bolts forward. The brothers stare at each other.

"You can be saved." Says the younger.

"No I can't." Is his response. Damon's face shrivels. It's pain and self-hate, emotions I well recognize. He snaps Stefan's neck, tossing the heavy body to the forest floor. Damon flings himself toward me, snarling.

I hold out my hands. Throw buckets of Bonnie's magic in his direction. Damon falls. Clutches his head. A paralysis spell whispers from my lips, much smoother than my true emotions. His eyes are the only part that remain awake, and the sharp blues fix on me. His limbs sprawl out. I kneel over him. Take a newly-fashioned stake from my pocket.

Stefan gave me a reservoir of magic before we set out. He didn't know what it would be used for.

I place my hand lightly over Damon's heart. "Dulceti." The skin ripples. I plunge the rod of wood into the softened heart.

His eyes glaze over. Grey crawls over his skin like a film, and he finally looks an approximation of his real age.

Damon Salvatore is dead.

His corpse is grotesque. Bile climbs up my throat. I stumble away and heave until nothing comes away.

Stefan's unconscious body lies next to his brother. I manage to drag him away a couple of yards. Then I take a flask of Grayson's whiskey from my pocket. Douse the dead vampire. A flame flickers over an old lighter, casting shadows upon my hand. The light is growing dim as the sun begins to set.

Fire licks up the ashes of Damon Salvatore.

The problem now rests with his closest living relative.

o0o0o0o

**A lot of drama in this chapter, eep! Although it felt justified, wasn't my favorite chapter to write. How does everyone feel about it? Do the characters still feel authentic?**

**Thank you for reading!**

**If you liked, please review:)**


	6. The Aftermath

SCREAMING LUNGS AND RED-EYED STARES

CHAPTER 6 - The Aftermath

Ashes scratch through the wind, the last of Damon’s funeral pyre. The only sign of his death is a charred outline in the grass. I blink, adjusting my eyes to the evening dark. Chalky air wheezes through my throat, the taste of bile still on my tongue.

“Deborah? Is it safe?”

I slowly turn. Bonnie has an arm around Jenna, whose frantic eyes scan the ivy-covered ruins.

“Damon is dead.”

Bonnie nods stoutly. Observes the surrounding with a cool air, though her eyes scream and her face wrinkles in spots of stress.

“He was a vampire!” Jenna gasps out. Stares with fear at Stefan’s unconscious body.

“Come on, Aunt Jenna. Let’s get you warm and cleaned up.” I carefully turn her away from the murder site. Her body buzzes with adrenaline.

“Do we just leave Stefan here?” Bonnie asks quietly.

“It's probably best. He knows where to find us.”

“F*k.” I blurt. Carefully turn Jenna’s head to look at her neck. She’s pale and swaying. “Major bloodloss. I’m gonna need some help.”

Bonnie wordlessly offers her hand. Do all people trust as easily as her?

Power hums up through my arm, giving a solid beat in my chest before snaking onto Aunt Jenna’s skin. The blonde woman bites her lip. Her skin stitches together, and I use my sweater to wipe away the majority of the blood.

The first time Jenna speaks is when she steps through the threshold of the Gilbert house. “How long have you known?”

Bonnie gives me a nod and slips out the door.

“I've known about the supernatural world as long as I can remember.” My voice shakes.

Jeremy and Elena stand at our arrival. The area under his arms is soaked with what I assume is nervous sweat. Elena’s hair sticks to her face and neck. She rubs clammy hands on her jeans.

“Aunt Jenna!” They each give her a gentle hug. Elena barely restrains her tears.

“Did you know?” Jenna smoothes her hands on each of Jeremy's cheeks. His eyelashes flutter, guyliner darkening the circles beneath chocolate-brown orbs.

“I only found out when Caroline delivered the message.”

My aunt looks to Elena.

“Me too.” The girl tucks a lock of thin brown air behind her ear.

“Deborah.” Jeremy enunciates. “It’s time for you to explain.”

My heart jumps in my chest. I breathe out slowly. Turn to Jenna. “Wouldn’t you like to get cleaned up first?”

She plops down on the couch. “Explain.”

A chortle scratches through my throat. My hands nearly buzz out of my skin. “Maybe if you hadn’t stuck your head in the sand you’d have known.”

Elena rubs a hand down Jenna’s back. Her big brown eyes somehow widen further. “Debs!” She scolds.

“No. Don’t f*king start. You want an explanation? Here it is: I was born without melanin and without normality. I’m what is referred to as a siphoner by the supernatural world, meaning I can use magic but I can’t create it on my hand. Therefore, my biological father thought me an abomination, of which he frequently made me aware of. Don’t doubt me, Elena! Peek inside your faint little memory and you’ll see yourself as a f*king baby, being led away by Miranda as Grayson pressed his cigarettes into my skin. How he called me a demon, and if Miranda had not disobeyed him and fed me on the side, I would’ve died because of starvation.” My words are jumbled and calm, though my heart beats like a rabbit’s.

My siblings resemble goldfish, their mouths opening and closing without sound. Elena shakes, and Jenna merely blinks.

“Surely that’s not. Dad wouldn’t have -” Elena clenches her fists.

“He did.” I turn to Jenna. “That’s why I knew about vampires. I researched the f*k out of the supernatural until I weeded out the loonies. Now can you please get cleaned up? You look like a f*king murder attack.”

Jenna slowly gets to her feet. She brushes her greasy blond hair from her face, tortured blue eyes fixing on me. A dirty hand brushes lovingly down my cheek. “I’m sorry.”

An odd feeling twists my stomach. My eyes prickle. Elena follows Jenna closely, her eyes full of reserved questions.

Jeremy stares down at the bloody carpet. “How are we gonna get that out?” He wrings his hands.

“I’m gonna give it a good soap and water scrub, then we’ll see where we’re at.” I clear my throat. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“I wanted to keep you safe… I failed.”

He turns to me, eyes shining. “You don’t need to do this alone, Debs. Help us be prepared for if this happens again. Self-defence classes, witchy voodoo, whatever the f*k works. Dad… Grayson is dead.” Jeremy brushes his fingertips over mine. His are calloused in the spots where he holds a pencil or a paint brush.

A gasp tightens my lungs. “I’ll be better.” I look him straight in the eye. “Nobody will be kidnapped again if I can help it.”

“If we can help it.” He pulls me to his chest, awkwardly stroking my back as a few silent tears spill onto his shoulder.

Hours pass. We lie down on the couch. I’m surprised. Jeremy hasn’t been this still since enfancy. I pat his chest lightly, and we both attempt to shake ourselves from a drowsy daze.

“Come on, I’ll make some hot chocolate.”

He gives a pained smile. “Make it coffee. We’re obviously not gonna get any sleep tonight.”

I lightly brush his bangs to the side. “Alright.”

Although I’m usually a quiet person, Jeremy is not. He stomps about the kitchen, pots and pan rattling, drawers slamming. It isn’t odd that Elena soon stumbles down the stairs. She rubs her eyes blearily with a sleeve. Her jeans are rumpled and feet clumsy in dirty converse.

“Coffee?” I raise an eyebrow.

She nods, carefully tracking my movements. “You look a bit better.”

“We’re not out of the woods yet.” I warn. Finally fed up, I lightly steer Jeremy out of the kitchen and push him onto a stool.

I set a coffee mug before them both, Jeremy’s heavily sugared, Elena’s black. I sip the bitter liquid. My shoulders raise at my vulnerable position between them.

It’s like a dream. We stare at the kitchen’s peach-coloured cupboards for an immeasureable ammount of time, awaiting the worst.

It comes.

The front door jiggles. Once, twice. SLAM! It hits the wall. Stefan speeds into the living room. We stand, cautiously approach.

“Deborah.” His voice shakes. “Where is Damon?”

I square my jaw. Roll back my shoulders. “He’s finally at peace.”

Stefan pales, purple marks nearly glowing under his eyes. “There is no peace, not for what we’ve done. He's supposed to live forever.”

“Stefan,” Elena whines. “It will be okay.” She lifts a hand to rest on his shoulder.

“Okay?!” The vampire begins pacing. His face tightens like the skin of a drum. “I was going to take care of it.” He gestures at me.

“Nobody was safe.” I say slowly, as if I'm talking to a child.

“No!” Stefan hurtles through the air, canines gleaming. My bones hit the hardwood floor. A burning pain spreads through my neck. I desperately try to push him off while Elena screams.

Then he slackens. My lungs compress, and I gasp for air. My hands buzz. Twitch.

“Elena!” Beats and stretches through my ears. Slowly the body is pulled off of me.

Stefan’s lifeless eyes stare at me blankly, though his skin remains a glowing pink.

“Debs?” Jeremy bends over and tugs me to a stand. Elena’s shocked, tearful gaze is unshaken from her ex-boyfriend.

“He needs to die.” I inform them quietly. Look about for anything that could be fashioned into a stake.

“No No No!” Elena bolts between me and the vampire, hands outstretched. “Please, you can’t kill him! Please!” She sobs.

“Elena.” I say slowly. “He’ll kill us.”

“He won’t I swear! He’s kind and caring and I think I love him!”

“It’s been two weeks.” Jeremy snarls.

“You can’t!” She falls to the floor before her “beloved,” doing a good ole ugly cry. It would be funny if not for the blood that soaks my tee shirt, that marks around the vampire’s maw.

Jeremy shakes his head at me. I cross my fingers in the hope that Jenna will remain in dreamland.

“Fine. Let’s get him to the Salvatore cellar and give him the chance to detox. But this is his last mercy, Elena. He will die if another attack occurs.”

She nods. Stares down at her hands. I stoop down in front of her and wrap my fingers around her wrist. Elena frowns. Sways. Falls into sleep beside Stefan.

“You lied?” Jeremy asks quietly.

“No, but she’s of no use right now, and I needed enough magic to keep Stefan incapacitated.” I gather together a bit of Elena’s energy. Place my shaking hands upon the vampire’s head and shoot him up with enough magic to tranquilize a grizzly bear. “That should give us a good hour or so; I hope.”

Jeremy nods, then goes to haul Stefan up. I do the same. We manage to drag him a couple of inches.

“We won’t be able to do this on our own.” I run over to the landline. “Hello, Zach? This is Deborah. Damon’s dead and Stefan has gone a bit… mad. He’s alive, but we need to place him somewhere secure. We can use the basement? Good. Good. Thank you so much!”

Click.

o0o0o0o

Saturday stretches into Sunday. The sun peaks over the horizon when Zach pulls into our driveway with his truck. We wrap Stefan in my bedroom carpet and nearly break our backs getting him outside. Finally he’s secure.

Zach’s knuckles turn white around the steering wheel.

We all breathe a sigh of relief when the basement door clicks shut. The chain rattles as Zach secures it further.

“The vervain will weaken him further.” He gestures towards the purple plants in the corner. “I’ll call you when he wakes up.”

“Thank you.” I say sincerely.

Jeremy sweeps his eyes across the jail cell. “How did Damon get out before?”

Zach scratches his grizzled beard. Rubs his neck. “He managed to compel a teenage girl to let him out.”

My brother’s back straightens firework fast. “And what makes you think Stefan won’t do the same?”

“It doesn’t work that way.” I say quietly. “Damon had to have had someone under his thrall before he was locked up. We just need to keep an eye on Elena and make sure she understands.”

Jeremy nods. Sways. His hand hits a dirty basement wall.

“We should get back home. Thanks again, Zach.”

The middle-aged man nods. “Keep yourselves safe.”

o0o0o0o

I steel myself. My knuckles rap against the dirty white door.

Liz Forbes answers the door, giving her usual fake, tired mother smile. “Hey Deborah.”

“Hi.” I say as brightly as I can. “Is Caroline here?”

“Yes.” She adjusts her uniform. Sneaks a glance at her watch. “I need to go to work. You can head on in.”

“Thanks so much.”

The Forbes house is constantly changing colours, yet the things inside remain minimalistic. Three family heirlooms above the mantlepiece, lovely bagged out furniture from when they were “happy.” There used to be a birthday party here every year. Caroline would dance around in ballet flats, carefully adjusting the bow of her bright pink dress. That stopped when she was thirteen.

When Bill Forbes left.

I head up the carpeted stairs. The house seems to need silence, so my feet automatically raise to tiptoes.

Caroline’s door is still decked out in the same fashion as it was before puberty. A bedazzled sign with CAROLINE written in pink.

I knock. “Caroline?”

Nobody answers. I creak the door open enough to stick my head through. The pretty blond has swathed herself in blankets, her mascara encrusted eyes staring blankly at the wall.

She slowly turns to me. Blinks. “You don’t like me.”

“Not really, but no one should be attacked and used like you were.” I cautiously approach. Dent the end of the bed.

“I’ve got little flashes. I mostly remember the fear, being still because you had to, but your insides are screaming. We had sex.”

“I brought something for you.” I flip open my messenger bag. Take out two small jars. “It depends on what you want. This green mixture along with a spell would help you forget your attack and abuse. This purple one would bring everything to your memory, so you could know everything that happened and what he made you feel.”

Her blue eyes grow big. Fix on each jar in turn. “I… did you make these for me?”

“Yes. I’m sorry for what happened. I know I’ve always been a bit of a b*ch to you.”

“Mr. Gilbert hurt you.”

“Yes.”

Caroline tucks a lock of clean hair behind her ear. It appears still damp. Perhaps she stepped in the shower and washed everything but her face. “I want to remember.”

I suck in a short breath. “Alright.” I uncap the purple mixture and hold out my hand. She places her delicate, well-cared for one in mine. Wrinkles her nose as I rub the sandy-textured herbs unto her palm. “Recordia tu.” I chant, again and again until the magic begins to take hold. Stefan’s recovery will be slower. He’ll have to regenerate his magic reserves.

Caroline closes her eyes. Hangs her head back and shudders. Tears spill over her cheeks, each fighting to win the race. She licks her lips. “Nobody should be treated like that.”

“You are completely correct. My family and I will soon be in contact. We need to educate ourselves as much as possible. Stefan and Damon might be the last vampires to visit us, but we can’t take any chances.”

She nods. “Thank you.” Does a massive, involuntary twitch. “Thank you.”

I pat her hand. “No problem.”

Her delicate hand snakes forward. Loops around my wrist. “Are you alright?” Caroline pleads. “Your father-?”

“Is dead now. My only concern is to keep my family safe.”

She frowns. “You’ve always been older than the rest of us. I hope there’s someone to take care of you.”

I swallow. Tiptoe out of the house.

o0o0o0o

Yay! Y’all are starting to care! Thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter:) Yes, I’m aware I don’t need to sensor expletives on an M rating. I do it as a personal choice, mostly because I’m not really that cool with swearing myself, but I feel it’s essential to the story’s voice. If you liked, please review!


	7. Niklaus

SCREAMING LUNGS AND RED-EYED STARES

CHAPTER 7 - Niklaus

"Are you alright?" Bonnie says, her eyes fixed on the road. We're in her father's car, a sleek navy blue Camaro. It's basically hers. Mr. Hopkins seems to think spending money will fill the void his and Abby Bennett's absence has made.

"I'm fine."

We pull into Bonnie's driveway. All along the street are yards full of bikes, hockey nets, and gnomes. There is no such sign of life in hers. She turns to me. Her round face brightens with a true smile. "We're going to make everyone safe."

"We're going to do our best." I correct. Wish I was so optimistic. Stefan and Damon were only the slightest samples of what havoc a vampire can wreak. What are the others like?

She smiles sadly. Grabs my hand.

I meet her eyes, and we begin to chant, "Sarea toutes." Again and again and again. Her power spills through me. I'm the guiding force, telling it where to go and why. Bonnie doesn't understand yet, but she will.

What will happen when she no longer needs me?

Purple light films over my eyes, tightening around the house before us. Soon it spills out, reaching for any dwelling of someone we might love. It's not foolproof, though it's better than nothing. No compulsion can occur on the grounds of anyone we know, so vampires will find it more difficult to be invited in.

Bonnie gasps for air. I rub her shoulder with my free hand. "We're almost done."

She nods almost frantically.

"Ready?"

From our lips spill forth the words, "Pazie de mond." The magic is harder this time, ripping at my heart. I tremble, and Bonnie echoes me.

Yellow spills like paint as far as the eye can see. Anything on its second life will find it much harder to commit a violent act.

But nothing is impossible. Nothing is sure.

A door slams. An old woman fixes beady eyes on me—Sheila Bennett. She places a purple-roped hand on the bannister. Slowly descends.

Bonnie gulps. Releases my hand. "Hey, Grams."

"The demon leads to nowhere but Hades, child." She sneers at her granddaughter.

The beautiful witch squares her shoulders. Barely stays upright. "Deborah is a person, Grams."

"Stay away from my granddaughter!" Sheila Bennett's spittle flies at me like bullets.

Bonnie steps in front of me. "You need to leave."

My eyebrows attempt to collide. Why would she defend me against her (loved) family?

"Demon!" The woman yells again.

Bonnie sighs like a hurricane of emotions has been released. Mrs. Bennett's eyes widen. It's as if her mouth has been superglued. Her feet totter away, but her body language rebels.

Then she's out of sight.

"What… she won't forgive you for that." My skin itches.

Sad brown eyes turn to me. "She'll have to."

I nod slowly. Don't understand. "Come on, let's get some sugar into you. You look three sheets to the wind."

o0o0o0o

Elena's sobs echo through the night struck house. They're slightly muffled, a pillow perhaps? It doesn't matter. She grows more and more inconsolable every day. Her visits to Stefan have proved fruitless.

Jenna gives me a hollow smile. Somethings seems to have bored the light from behind her eyeballs. She ties the purple apron behind her back. Goes back to mixing her tried and true cookie recipe. It's the only thing she can make.

"F*k!" Jeremy yells, exaggerated like he's underwater. He throws the Xbox controller onto the couch. Gives me a half hearted grin when I catch his eye. "I keep messing up level 67."

"Ah." I pretend to understand.

It's midnight. We're all doing our best to ignore the impending danger of sleep.

Elena pretends like she's got it under control, but we all hear her.

Jer swaggers over. Glances down into the cookie batter and goes to stick a finger in.

Days ago Jenna would have slapped his hand away. Now she's frozen, staring at us placidly.

I wish there was some way to make her better. Unfortunately, there isn't a psychologist for the supernaturally affected.

"Everything is f*ked up." I trace the lines on our fake marble counter.

Jenna sighs. "We'll get through this." Goes back to mixing in a perfect slow rhythm.

I'm not so sure.

o0o0o0o

The school bell shrieks, and all those but the habitual truants trudge their way in. My feet fumble, and I nearly fall unto the dew-slicked grass. "F*k!" I mutter to myself.

I'm nearly late for my first class.

Teens hurry through the halls, boys yelling expletives at each other and walking in packs.

Caroline slowly works on her locker's code. She cuts a small figure and wears more layers than I've ever seen her do. A pink trench coat tries to covers up her jeans and a tee shirt, and a butterfly scarf wraps around her head, draping over her face.

"We on for this evening?"

The blond jumps. Wide eyes have trouble focussing on my face. "Alright."

I lightly pat her shoulder. I shouldn't find it easier to communicate with f*ked up people, but I always do.

Bonnie joins me as I stride down the hall. Her style has also suffered since the supernatural reveal. History class bursts with loud people. I've never felt more distanced than now, and Bonnie looks the same.

Her shoulders hunch as she takes a seat. I slip in beside her. Elena blankly stares ahead from her seat in the back row. She forgot to wear a bra today and an entire side of the classroom (primarily the male part) has lost any chance of paying attention.

I cough. The weirdest feeling curls up in my chest, emanating a kind of warmth I've never felt before. There's no reason for this.

It isn't until halfway through class I realize it's not coming from me. At a wavelength almost like a scent drifts through a half open window. Shines bright. I curse myself and my lack of sleep. My pencil scribbles fast over the page. Mr. Tanner's lectures are always given without mercy.

Today he decides to hover in the back, eyes continually slipping over to my sister.

She doesn't notice.

o0o0o0o

"What are we working on today?" Bonnie's a bit excited, the most emotion I've seen on her face all day.

I take out decrepit book from my backpack and unwrap the protective packaging. "I'm thinking creature amulets."

Caroline hugs her knees. Her right foot clashes against Bonnie's pink bedspread with its garish red, the other blends perfectly in yellow.

We stare at her for an immeasureable amount of time.

Bonnie turns to me. "Explanation?"

"If charmed correctly, creature amulets should allow you to see what magical species are around." I flip to the correct page. The words loop in almost undeciperable handwriting, hand-drawn doodles attempting to illustrate the main idea. A stick figure wears a blue amulet. Whatever was used to colour the picture smells like rotten fruit.

"Who will they be for?" Caroline's voice is small and raspy.

"Do you want to let your mother know what happened? Zach did say she's part of the council."

She plays with the silver chain around her neck. "How do you think she'd take it?"

"Girl, she loves you! Besides, it's not like you're the vampire." Bonnie finally stops herself from tidying. Plops down beside us with sincere eyes.

Caroline nods. "Maybe."

"Well we'll make one for her either way." I rummage further into my backpack. Dozens of necklaces tangle together in a ball. I carefully extract them.

"What kind of gems are those?" Caroline's eyes flicker with the slightest bit of emotion.

"They're just stained glass. I found them in a bin at the thrift store. Now in order for them to function properly as a base we'll need to soak them in a couple of herbs."

"I started collecting just like you said." Bonnie bounces up. Pulls open the bottom drawer beside her bed. Twelve tiny jars clink together in a tray, all containing various shades of green and grey.

I give her a small smile. Feelings of other never used to matter, but I now I find myself wary of damaging the weak auras emanating from both girls. The lids easily screw off. "Alright, everything is correctly labeled but this one. Some of these roots are from dandilions, not daylilies." I proceed to gently explain how to tell them apart.

o0o0o0o

Power hisses through the air, heavy and thick like a cloud of smoke. I breathe deep. Attempt to keep myself from swaying. The intoxicating trail bubbles before me. My feet shuffle forward. Soon I'm in a full stride. Mystic Falls' matching houses pass by, each with perfectly cut 1 inch grass.

The only hotel in town looms over me. El Hogar de Flora is run by a strict Spanish lady named Lola Mendoza, eager to please any miners or loggers heading through town. Brightly stained logs make up the sturdy building, from which hangs the hand-carved sign.

I swallow. Who is staying here? My legs tremble like I've completed an hour-long workout. It's too late to back out. I need to know.

The deep green porch door squeaks loudly. I tiptoe into the lobby. Abby Mendoza gives me an empty smile from behind a desk. "Welcome to El Hogar de Flora, how can I help you?" She says robotically.

I smile as if I'm abashed. "I'm supposed to meet someone here, actually."

Abby's face snaps free of any trace of friendliness. "Which room?"

My hands tap nervously on my jeans out of her sight. The remainder of Elena's magic spreads out. My head buzzes and pounds as I stretch my ability. "Furthest on the left."

The Spanish girl frowns. "I wasn't aware of any meeting happening in that room?"

Politeness chills. "You're not all-seeing, are you? Now may I let myself up?"

Abby nods once. Types loudly at the computer, which I know is open to Solitaire.

The stairs are waxed clean and squeaky. Each step I take seems to be an attempt to cause ear rape.

Dozens of waxed brown doors line the second floor hall, each glimmering with a yellow number. Finally I'm before the one standing between me and the magic. I really am intoxicated now, my steps swaying. The oddest tingling begins in my fingers. Circles up to my core.

It's giving me power. Who could be so strong that their power would seep into me from a distance?

"I'm not entirely sure you've thought this through, Niklaus. She's got protection."

"I'll get her! It's been centuries, Elijah, centuries. One mustn't be too hasty, and it's two witches. Soon their hearts will beat their last in my hands as have so many before."

"Surely negotiation might leave less room for surprise."

"Nobody keeps to their word like you do."

"We'll see." The door opens. A tall brunette man sweeps his gaze over my body.

I flush. Barely keep myself from needing support. He's handsome and his power floods into my being, but that's not what is the main source.

"Good day." Says the man, whose voice matches that of the "Elijah."

"Hello." Niklaus stands in the doorway, arms crossed, smiling in a way that makes his eyes sparkle. It would be attractive if I hadn't just heard him talk about ripping out hearts.

"Good evening." Electricity prickles my hands like a thousand spindles. I've never had this much power in reserve before.

Niklaus smirks. Gestures me inside. There's something foreboding about the way those red lips rise up.

The hotel room is minimalistic and clean. An oak armoire stands at one wall, the queen-sized bed at the other. My eyes slip into the bathroom in the way in. Nothing. There's no sign someone is staying here, not even a suitcase.

"I'm assuming you're not a surprise whore from my brother."

I whip back. He's joking, or at least, that's what his body language says. Niklaus' feet are firmly planted on the floor, his cheekbones well apparent, smile lines etching into his cheeks and forehead. "I guess it's true what they say about the quiet ones."

"And what's that, darling?" The blond, muscular man steps forward. Looms over my small stature with pure ego.

I take a deep breath. Go to place my snow white hands on his shoulders. His fingers strike around my wrists, holding me so tight bruises will soon form.

"Not so fast, witch." His face darkens like the a fast-approaching storm. "You should know I've got hundreds of witches ready to do my bidding. Whatever spell your attempting to use, it won't work."

A laugh bubbles from my throat. "I'm not a normal kind of witch, did you know that?" His fingers seem to burn my skin. It's extremely unpleasant. My magical core swells larger and larger. I'm beginning to doubt I'll ever be able to run out after this is done.

His eyes sharpen. "And what kind of witch is that?"

"One who wants you to leave Elena Gilbert alone."

This time it's Niklaus who laughs, though it's more of a deep bark. "You expect me to leave the doppelgänger? Something I've awaited for 1,000 years? I think not." He gives me a furious push.

I scarcely keep myself upright. "She's innocent. Please, I don't know what you mean but -"

"That's correct, you don't know." A calloused hand curls around my neck. I sputter and shudder. Attempt to twitch out of his hold.

"Please." My hands useless slap at the rope-like tendons of his forearm. The recent collection of power bursts forward, so strong I fear it will break through my skin. Niklaus flies back into the wall. Bits of gyprock hit like bullets around the room.

"You'll pay for that, little witch." He wheezes.

This time I'm ready. My hands splay out it the air, and yellow light dances around the fingertips. His anger raises the room's temperature. For some reason his presence has already replenished the energy I just expended.

But he doesn't charge. Instead he stops, breathing hard, blue eyes fixed upon me like I'm the only thing in the world (and not in a good way).

"Surely there's some way for you to complete this... ritual without killing Elena." I say, though I'm completely unconvinced. We're doomed.

Niklaus raises half his mouth in an odd smirk. Picks some pieces of wood from his arm. Blood soaks his left side. "What will you offer for me to let you try?"

o0o0o0o

I'm not entirely sure of this was a very Niklaus reaction, but the more realistic option was mass murder. Anyways, all we be explained further down the line.

Thank you to all who have shown interest and for the lovely reviews! They're super motivating (especially 'cause I'm at a bit of a low writing point atm).

I'd love to hear some thoughts on this chapter:)

 


	8. Bruises and Strangulations

SCREAMING LUNGS AND RED-EYED STARES

CHAPTER 8 -  _Strangulation_   _and_   _Bruises_

"Surely there's some way for you to complete this… ritual without killing Elena?" I'm completely unconvinced. We're doomed.

Niklaus raises half his mouth in an odd smirk. Picks pieces of wood from his flesh and leaves blood soaking, crusting on his left side. "What will you offer for me to let you try?"

My lips thin. I waffle for the correct words, "What… what do you want?"

He continues to grin. "The real question is, what can you give  _me_? What can you possibly have that I don't?"

Ragged converse slide over the dusty floor as I practice a very awkward moonwalk. "You've had a… a thousand years to gather together resources, but you need to kill this one girl for… for whatever reason." Blue eyes sharpen into slits. I gulp. Steady myself on the edge of a couch. "May I ask what this ritual is supposed to accomplish?"

Niklaus saunters forward. "You may ask, but will I answer, little witch?"

I'm backed into a corner. My body trembles almost to the point of losing balance. This calm vampire is much scarier than the violent one I met moments before.

A shaking white limb reaches forward without seeming to have consulted my brain. He frowns, stopping my hand just as it slowly presses in on his chest, to the left of his heart.

"You were a warlock?"

The man springs to action. Seats both him and myself at a nearby couch with a violent gentleness. He's too close, always too close. "Explain."

"There's an empty spot where your magic would've been. Even the latent regeneration powers of your blood try to avoid it."

"You've been holding out on me, little witch. I've only heard little whisperings about your kind." It's strange that he continues to speak, his smile ragged with darkened blue eyes. I expect my neck to snap at any moment.

"There's others?" My voice is too hopeful. Why did I ever believe I could win a battle of words?

"There was." He lays a heavy hand on my shoulder. "Why don't you tell me who taught you?"

My hand slides along the couch's short fur, turning it light, then dark, then repeat. "Nobody. I taught myself… I had to." I want to shake him off, but I'm already walking on the tightrope as it is.

"Isn't your hard life just so  _sad_ , darling?" His tone is almost serious.

I stiffen. "Yes, quite so. My dad thinking I was an abomination and starving me and shoving cigarettes into my skin or bruises where he thought no one would see, that was  _quite_  sad."

Niklaus leans forward, the humour wiped as with fast-acting bleach. "Your father was abusive."

This time I'm the one with the odd smile. "Have you ever been hurt like that, Mr. Niklaus?"

"We're talking about you." His hand grows heavier. Tomorrow my shoulder will have a faded mottle of green and yellow, if I live to see that day. "And was this… sister you so want to save, was she hurt also?"

"No. Only me. Because of my propensity towards the devil's work."

"Because of the witchcraft?" His lips curl back. Is it a snarl or a smile?

"Because I take it from others." The room spins. How long have we been talking? His power is overwhelming. "You've got more strength than any witch I've ever met. Is it because you'd older?"

"No, darling. It's because I'm the first." He taps a graceful finger against the corner of my mouth.

I twitch. "You're going to kill Elena no matter what I say, aren't you?"

"She doesn't have to die." Elijah slips out from behind the door, straightening his suit. "The elixir could still—"

"Don't trifle the girl with fairy tales, brother. You and I both know it won't work."

"Because you won't let it." Leather soles scarcely seem to brush the ground as he makes his way over to us and seats himself across. He raises an eyebrow at the hole in the wall, the gyprock dust coating the floor.

"I've waited a millennia for this to occur. You think I would try something that could cancel out the blood of the doppelgänger?"

"How does she need to die?" I straighten, coming to stand beside the two toe-to-toe brothers.

Elijah somehow pulls his shoulders further back. Blue eyes meet brown like clashing swords.

"I'll have to drain every last bit of blood from her body." Niklaus looms over me. Shadows dance across his sharp features.

"But the word 'death' isn't written in the fine print?"

The blond stirs. "I think we've had about enough of this optimistic talk. Your sister is going to die. Oppose me and you will experience the same fate."

My back snaps straight. The room freezes from its rapid spins, sharpening as if by a harsh metal machine. A sugar rush of energy streams across my tongue. "I'm not asking you. You've waited, what? 1,000 years? Surely you can—"

A familiar hand grips around my throat. Flames lick across his expression, darkening the edges. "I think you've had a long and fulfilling life, love."

"Niklaus." Elijah murmurs.

Stars dance throughout my vision. Twirls and dips and pirouettes. A bright light overtakes them all, gathered in the heart of this furious vampire. Tangles of ribbon-like paths lead in all different directions. Six thick ones, a braided knot of yellow to Elijah, and the others away to the west.

Blackness fully clouds in—but the pressure has gone. My feet no longer keep me upright. Something hard shatters against my body. I attempt to sink away from the pain.

"What did you say?" Someone repeats. They shake me—once, twice.

I twitch violently. "Hybrids." I don't know what the word means, but it continues to rasp from my throat.

"What about hybrids?" Niklaus pulls me to my feet.

I sway, leeching as much energy as I can from underneath his undead skin. Letters piece together in my brain, which seems to have followed the paths all on its own. "You kill Elena and you won't be able to make hybrids."

"And what makes you think we would believe someone under duress?" Elijah steps closer.

My knees nearly buckle. "I'd do a seance right here right now with your mother, but she's still alive."

Niklaus spits at the ground. "She was murdered, you insolent leech."

I step forward, gathering together what piece of courage I have left. "Oh you killed her, sure, but her magic aura was too strong to disappear all together, and you never fully destroyed her body. Esther has been gathering power on the Other Side for the last 1,000 years. She's going to kill you."

Elijah straightens like a board. Real emotion crosss his face for the first time in the conversation. His fists clench and he turns to Niklaus. "You mean to tell me you've lied to us all these years?"

"Such a woman as her was not deserving of life. She made us; she paid the price." And he truly seems to believe it.

The dark-haired brother grits his teeth. "This conversation isn't over."

Niklaus saunters over to me. "You've been in commune with the dead, haven't you?"

I nod. If that's the only way he'll believe the information (which seems to have flown into my head at hummingbird speed) then so be it.

"Swear to never go against my wishes and I'll let you go with your life."

"On my magic?" I try to inconspiculously rub clammy hands on my jeans.

A humourless chuckle. "On your magical  _core_. It's either that or you die, your brother dies, your aunt, your sister… maybe a couple of friends for good measure. The whole town if I'm feeling particularily murderous."

I plant my feet. Ignore the sting of attempted tears. I shouldn't give in so easy. I'm strong, right? No, I'm nothing like this man. "I solemnly swear to never go against the wishes of Niklaus - I swear this on my magical core, so mote it be." Green zaps throughout the room. It disappears within a second, leaving the space much darker than originally found.

The blond sweeps his eyes across my face with a tone of finality. "Looks like we'll be keeping you around a little longer. Try anything and I'll kill you and everyone you've ever met."

Still lightheaded, I'm ushered out the door. An indeterminate amount of time passes with my eyes fixed on the hallway's solitary painting.

 _Burning pain_   _claws its way up my arm. "Daddy please don't_."

 _"The only father you have is the horned kind. What did I tell you about the fires_?"

"You believe her?"

"So incredulous? It's fun to give them a little bit of hope before desiccating their hopes and dreams."

 _"It was an accident_."

 _"You tried to kill your little friend_.  _Don't tell me different." Another burn. My stomach screams, tightening. Mom is at a women's retreat for the_   _weekend. I haven't eaten a full meal since the morning she left_.

"You know what I think, Niklaus?"

"Oh do tell, I am on the edge of my seat."

"You feel a certain amount of sympathy for her. She's incredibly powerful, but doesn't grasp it. She's experienced a sort of abuse similar to your own. And—"

"The only things we have in common is our pale skin, I'm afraid. The girl's simply another chess piece, and she knows it."

_"I didn't! I just wanted to show her the pretty orange!"_

_A sting across my cheek. "Don't you ever talk like that again! It's the devil's work, you hear me?"_

"My brother said you could leave."

Another slap, this time into reality. I turn. Elijah stands in the doorway, his face almost placid but for the twitch of an eyebrow.

"I'm leaving now." Squeezes from my throat like a thin puff of smoke. My feet remain planted on the ornate rug of blood red.

"Your bruises are gone." He states, intonation raised. "You are adept at healing spells?"

"No." Blink. Blink. "Sorry, I really will go this time." I manage to plant one shoe before the next.

His stare raises my shoulders like hackles.

I nearly fall down the stairs, my haste finally translating to my feet. Abby regards me with intense suspicion. Perhaps she thinks me capable of an illicit affair.

Halfway home light showers turn into a rainstorm. My converse squelch in quickened steps.

When I reach the house I'm soaked to the bone and still unable to catch my breath. Niklaus' expression has embroidered itself on my eyeballs—the strangulation, the bruises, and the anger.

I hurry inside. Bleach wrinkles my nose and crinkles on my tongue. Our living room carpet shines brighter than ever before. Gone is any trace of handprints or grease smears on the walls. Even the picture frames have been straightened.

"Elena?"

She hums, furiously sweeping the kitchen. The hem of faded blue jeans folds under dirty feet. A mottle of sweat forms a pattern along the base of her back, under her armpits, and between her breasts, which are barely covered in a thin long-sleeved shirt.

I bark a cough. "What the f*k are you doing?"

Elena turns to me, her eyes almost deranged. "I'm cleaning." Says her small, mousy voice.

"No, you're committing a form of continuous self torture." The broom is almost stuck to her shaking, blistered palms, but I manage to snatch it away. "I sent out a mass text. The rest of the gang will be here at 8."

Elena strokes her fingers along the air, attempting to take back the wooden broom. "What's going on?"

"A very old vampire named Niklaus wants to drain you of blood for a ritual that will unlock his werewolf side."

The reddened hands smack to her sides. The slightest bit of emotion sneaks across brainwashed eyes. "Why me?"

"You're apparently a doppelgänger—your body has been reincarnated across the generations because of some sort of magical reason."

Elena shrinks into herself. Unusually frizzy hair falls over her forehead. It looks as if centuries have passed since she accomplished anything hygiene related. "But if I hand myself over… nothing bad will happen?"

"Why do you always immediately jump to self-sacrifice? Jenna would be incredibly lost without you."

Her eyebrows draw together, fingers fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. "Stefan said hello to me today." A tiny smile.

My hands bracket my hips. "And what did he say after?"

Her shoulders somehow pull in further. "Just… some more insults… to you, and Zach… but mostly you."

"And how long before you give up on him?"

"I won't."

"F*k. You're not going to spend your entire life pining after some immortal mass murderer?" I lightly loop my fingers around her thin arm. She lets me pull her up the wooden steps. Her steps are near silent, chest scarcely raising with each breath. My sister has become half ghost.

"I love him."

"Did you even go on a date before losing your heart and soul?"

Elena clears her throat. Stands placidly in the middle of the bathroom. I lock the door, and like a china doll she lets me undress her. Her regard for propriety has gone to the dogs.

I shove her into the shower stall. "Shampoo and soap. Remember to shave your armpits."

"Stefan doesn't care no matter how beautiful I look."

I bang my head against the hard tile of the wall. "Do it for me. Please. Don't you want to look good for your attempted funeral?"

"That gives me no motivation whatsoever."

A long exhale. Another head bang. "I will make threats on Stefan's life."

"I'll be down in 15 minutes."

The front door slams. I rush out the door, placing a chair outside to mark its occupancy.

Jeremy collapses on the couch… on top of Vicki Donovan. Her hand skims down his back, squeezing into a fist as he finds a particularly sensitive place on her thin neck.

"Aren't y'all just perfect little bunnies." I plop down on the same couch.

They slowly detach.

Jeremy plants one more kiss at the corner of her mouth. "What's the emergency, sis?"

I roll my eyes. "Only someone intent on removing all the blood from Elena's body." I lean over, connecting sight with Vicki. "You up-to-date?"

She laughs mockingly. "Jer tried to tell me all about the monsters in his head. I'll have to get better drugs next time."

"Did you or did you not get attacked by vampire?"

Vicki adjusts her shirt. "I fell into a tree stump - that's all."

"Bloody hell."

My brother leans back and folds his arms, eyes fixed on the black TV. "I tried to tell her."

"Agh, your entire family is on it?" She continues to mutter to herself while I crouch in front of her. "Sorry Debs, but I don't swing that way… except for that one time I got baked out of my mind."

I give a harsh, singular laugh. Slip my hands onto her cheeks. "Memoria revida."

"What are you doing?-"

Niklaus' power springs easily to the forefront. A rapid blue flows over her eyes, and her struggling stops. Fragile fingers curl around my forearms. Vicki shakes, gasping once before letting out a scream sharp enough to cut a diamond.

"Vampires!" A single tear falls unto her ripped skinny jeans.

I harden my features, going back to my seat.

"Now do you see what I mean?" Jeremy asks.

Vicki springs to her feet, "I've been walking around like a f*king idiot because you didn't have the balls to tell me sooner!" Tears continue to rivlet through a layer of makeup. "What the f*k is going on?!"

I slowly stand. "Calm yourself for two seconds and you'll get a full explanation."

DING DONG.

"And that will be the others." I hasten towards the door.

The druggie's chest heaves, and she makes a frantic grab for my arm.

"Vicki—come on—we're going to keep each other safe. Debs would never do anything to hurt you."

I slip from her hold, letting my little brother do the talking.

Caroline and Bonnie are draped in large raincoats that hang to their knees, but only Bonnie has put the hood up. Caroline shivers, her hair sectioned oddly, heavy from water. Her face is devoid of makeup, shadowed by early twilight.

"You two look like a pair of wet rats." I blirt.

Bonnie barks a laugh and drags Caroline inside. "Says the girl with frizz almost touching the ceiling." They clonk off their muddy boots. Water droplets hit the walls as Bonnie furiously shakes her hair.

Caroline remains still, dripping from head to toe.

"Come on, Vicki's currently having a mental breakdown in the living room."

My fellow witch leads the way. For all our fear, she's the one most unscarred. Perhaps Damon's death seemed out of the realm of reality.

"What are they doing here!" Vicki demands. Her body sways in distress.

"We're having a meeting of all ish-humans that know about the supernatural. Doesn't that sound riveting?" I plop down between my brother and his girl.

Bonnie and Caroline squish together on a little setee. Their mouths scarcely move, but the body language screams inclusive conversation. Bonnie places her hand on Caroline's shoulder, rubbing gently.

Vicki and Jeremy whisper-argue behind my back. Within a few seconds of awkward silence I've had my fill.

"I'll go check on Elena."

But sure enough, those are her timid steps squeaking down the stairs. I scoot over, letting Jer and Vicki slide together.

Elena scans the room slowly. A small hand raises to play with the end of her hair, she's swamped in a giant sweatshirt, her thin legs hidden in Jer's sweatpants. "You're going to explain fully now?"

"Where's Jenna?" Jeremy scoffs.

"F*k! I'll be right back." Slamming my feet against the floor, I easily clear the distance to Jenna's bedroom. My fist raps lightly against the closed door. "Aunt Jenna?"

A small groan like that of a dying sheep resounds inside.

I slowly turn the handle. The room is a whirlwind of discontent. Clothes line the walls, Jenna's makeup nearly causing me to stumble. My Aunt herself is cocooned in three different blankets. She huddles in a corner and gives me slow, brainless blinks.

"Deborah?"

"Hey." I cough out. Shift my weight from foot to foot.

"Is it raining?"

The downpour is pounding down on our roof. "Yup, pretty hard, actually. Ya know… we're actually having an important meeting in the living room right now. Can you come down?"

A good 30 seconds pass before my request is fully processed. "Okay."

I drag the well-heated figure from her nest. Pull her down the stairs and seat her beside the almost-equally spaced out Elena.

"What the f*k is up with her?" Vicki blurts.

Everyone turns to give her a communal glare.

Jeremy shifts, hand scratching the back of his neck. "Vampire attack and kidnapping."

Vicki mumbles a half-truthful apology.

Caroline shakes out a heavy breath, eyes fixed on me with hope I know is misplaced.

I nod once. "You're all here because I want you to stay alive. Recently I was attacked by a very powerful vampire named Niklaus." I pause for effect. "He wants to drain Elena of all her blood in order to commit a ritual."

There's an instant blowup throughout the room. All but my relatives and Vicki shoot to their feet, Elena and Jenna aren't in reality, and Vicki's eyes have glazed over. Probably shock.

Bonnie is the first one to regain sanity. "Why Elena?"

"She's a doppelgänger, the exact same genes inherited down a family line. It's magical, and an ancestor of hers… ours… was used to create to seal the ritual in the first place. Niklaus wants to break it."

Jeremy scoffs. "And why not kill him like we did with Damon?"

"He can't be killed." I shiver - that intense power.

Caroline's eyes go wide. "He's like, completely immortal?"

The ribbons of power and connection that flowed across his skin. There was a weak point, if I remember correctly, but I can't risk it. Even Damon's murder could result in my death. What if someone loved him? "Pretty much."

"So what the f*k are we going to do?" My brother runs his fingers through already greasy hair.

"We're all going to f*king die." Vicki chants at herself.

"No." My voice is cutting. I lean forward. Everyone raptly follows the movement. "The ritual says the Niklaus has to suck Elena's blood dry, not that she needs to die. I just need to find a spell that allows us to do so."

Bonnie cradles her head in her hands. "We're going to let him do this to her?"

I meet the gaze of my incredibly emotionally-damaged sister. She's curled up in a ball on the lazyboy, giving a slight rock for the more triggering parts of the conversation. Jenna follows suit. "If we try to run - we'll die. Niklaus is ruthless. Anyone we've ever loved will suffer the consequences. I'm not saying we become doormats, but this man has been alive for a thousand years, instead of immediately trying to kill him, let's see if we can satisify both sides."

Jeremy grits his teeth. "Still -"

"I think I can answer some of your questions with a quick demonstration." I get to my feet and position myself in the middle of the room. This outspokenness and confidence is something completely new to myself.

Bright blue light fills the entire room. It's sharp and heavy, easily tapping the souls of the walls' inhabitants.

"This is magic." Bonnie states.

"Yes, ony a portion of the power Niklaus holds inside himself. I was able to gather this much from simply being in the same room. Imagaine how much he wields."

Caroline and Elena scoot away from the harsh light, their faces slightly twisted.

"Sorry." I pull it back. Everyone relaxes.

Jeremy begins cracking his knuckles. "So, what're we gonna do?"

o0o0o0o

**I'm baaaack!**

**I kinda wanted to make Niklaus a bit… smarter, per say. Still controlled by emotions, but a bit more a chess king as opposed to only trusting in himself. We'll see how it works.**

**Also, are there too many… strangulations? Looking back, it seems like I may or may not need a bit of therapy because it's my go-to kill method. *Evil smile**

**If you liked, please review**!


	9. Elena's Revival I

SCREAMING LUNGS AND RED-EYED STARES

CHAPTER 9 -  _Elena's Revival I_

Nausea rolls through me like a plane at high turbulence. Wind beats my shaking body. Pine trees hold fast against the onslaught, their scent spilling into the air. Morning dew soaks through off-white converse, piercing black ankle socks, squishing between my toes.

A sickly aura hovers near the base of a cedar. Its cause: murder. A brutal death occurred here. My empathy swells, and pictures fling past my eyes.

Raven-haired, red mouth dripping with blood, elegant hands tossing the empty body to the ground. The corpse was once handsome, an active young man, his hands strong and calloused.

Now he's dead.

Stefan dealt with the body himself. There's nothing that points to the fact that it was ever here. Nothing but the rotten apples singeing my tongue and the latent purple that clings to the tree trunk and soggy ground. It's a sickly disturbance never to be healed.

Something bright and powerful stings my skin. Little prickles along my arms grow in strength. Within a minute a reservoir of magic begins soaking into my being.

"You shouldn't trust my brother."

Shoulders down, I turn myself to face Elijah. "I don't have many options."

His thin mouth purses, square forehead rising as brown eyes attempt to pierce me through. He slips large hands into an Armani coat and swaggers forward as if I couldn't hurt a fly. "Niklaus will break any promise if it secures his own future."

I smile without humour. "That's called human nature. I simply have to ensure his side of the bargain remains satisfactory." Then I show my back to him, a stupid move, but a showy one. Examine the trunk of the death cedar.

"Turning one's back to a potential enemy? That's either very courageous, or plain idiotic." I swing back at the sound of his voice; Elijah's nose nearly meets mine. "You're quite similar to him, yes? Your refusal to listen to advice, your sour disposition, your  _childhood_."

Feet planted firmly, I refuse to be the first one to step away. Our breaths mingle. There's no attraction—this is a pure-hearted war of words. "You think I will heil you Hitler for checking out my story?"

"No." He chuckles. "I think you will aid me in getting rid of Niklaus to keep your sister safe and sound."

This time I'm the one laughing. "You'll never be as strong as him. Your power… there's no comparison. You may have more ribbons, but that doesn't mean a thing. Niklaus will kill every person I love at the slightest hint of treachery."

Elijah taps his sharp cheekbone with a pondering finger. "Miss Deborah, what is it that you see?"

"A cocky, thousand-year-old vampire?"

He sighs with a long-suffering air. "No, what do you  _see_. You use the word ribbons to describe… connections, perhaps?" I stare. "I suspect you have latent healing power of some sort, and you know things no mortal should, even for a witch. I've met siphoners before, but none have been so…  _eccentric_."

"A minute ago you tried to convince me to help overthrow your brother, and now you want to discuss my  _abilities_?"

"It's simply… intriguing."

I wrinkle my nose, pulling thin sleeves close around my hands. We can't continue along this line of thought. I'm insane. I'm different in ways much larger than personality or looks. Am I a threat to him because of it? "You're a traitor."

"Excuse me?" His form seems to grow. He towers over me like the shadows that haunt my nightmares.

"You heard me. Anyone who attempts to kill his own blood commits the highest form of betrayal!" I shiver, hating my quick tongue. Surely death will come soon.

A slow, loud clap echoes through the forest. The sound ricochets against the trees. They seem to be in command of this man, this creature - Niklaus.

"I applaud the conviction, and the subject change, mhm. Did you notice that,  _dear_  brother?"

Elijah stiffens, eyes locked on the menacing form of Niklaus, who is dressed in what seem to be harmless garments - blue jeans and a white tee shirt. "Oh yes, that was well done." He says with a nonchalant air.

"Well done indeed." 'The first' comes to stand beside me. "It's rather nice to know someone won't stab you in the back." He pats me on the head like I'm a puppy.

I swallow.

"Perhaps I was simply testing her worth for you, Niklaus."

The blond gives a smile that almost cracks. "You're planning to kill me." His bitter words spill out like foam from a stormy sea.

My foot takes a hesitant step back. It snaps obviously across a section of stiff fall leaves.

Then Niklaus whips out his hand towards his brother. Elijah opens and closes his mouth like a drowning fish. Grey lines snake across his visage, intersecting like smoggy city streets.

The brunet falls down to the ground. From his chest arises a dagger, its handle rimmed with carvings and a foreign alphabet.

"That's what happens to those who try to betray me." Niklaus is so still, though he seems to shake.

"I won't." I muster up all my conviction. "Is… he dead?"

The vampire gives me a cruel smile. "No."

Dismissed, I attempt not to walk too fast until I'm well out of sight.

o0o0o0o

My arm flexes, and I grunt, stirring chocolate chips into an already thick batter. It attempts to seep over the edges of the large bowl - I quadrupled the recipe. Mrs. Lockwood pops in at the most inopportune times. Her stupid smile always makes me rage. " _I don't expect anything at all, you know. It's been a terrible time for your family, hasn't it?"_  As if I'm not capable of beating up a couple of cookies for the annual fundraiser.

"Hello." Caroline shuffles over to me, shoulders pulled into her body, face pressed into wrinkles.

I stop mixing. Dig through the drawer for a small ice cream scoop. "Sup?"

She squirms onto a kitchen stool. "Can I like… talk to you?"

I drop what I'm doing and lean over the counter. My eyes don't stray from the blonde. Caroline needs to know she's important. Her pale face is pinched, purple bags hanging underneath her eyes, lips chapped and bitten. "Nightmares?"

Blue orbs widen. "Can you read my mind?"

"No, I'm observant." The sarcastic tone is unneeded. I grit my teeth.

"The knife… when it slid across my throat. The way my hand couldn't help but do things I didn't want it to do. I'm so scared it's going to happen again."

I lightly brush my fingertips over her hand. I have no idea what I'm doing. Human comfort isn't a priority when you've been isolated from society. "Have you been taking the vervain?"

Caroline gives me a trembling nod. "And I put little patches in all my bras, shoes, and underwear. It took forever. But it's not enough! They could still like, grab me and tear open my throat and I wouldn't be able to  _do_  anything!"

A small magical force shines into the room. Five seconds later, a female voice proclaims: "She's right."

I turn to Bonnie, eyebrows furrowed.

"Sure we've got magic, but what are we going to do in situation where it can't be used? What about Jenna, Caroline, Elena, Vicki, and Jeremy? How will we keep them from being kidnapped, tortured, and manipulated?"

I swallow, my body shivers. "I don't know."

"Because they-" Bonnie stops, her head cocked to the side. "Since when do you admit not knowing anything?"

"Since now." The salty words sting my mouth.

"We need something like self-defense classes, but like, against the creepy crawlies." Caroline says. I nearly jump at her voice, having almost forgotten about her existence.

"But who would even know how to teach let alone do that? Do any other humans know about vampires?"

I twitch. Hold my head in my hands, elbow hard against the marble island. "No other humans, perhaps, but another vampire might."

Caroline shrinks further into herself. "Stefan?"

"I'm going to start researching mind spells. Y'all interested?"

Two faint pairs of footsteps echo behind my (fake) confident stride.

o0o0o0o

"Well look at you, all Miss Go-Getter." A smile cracks Stefan's papery face. His dull eyes slink down my body, grey hands tapping on the hard stone floor.

I shut the prison door. "I love it when you're perky."

He wheezes without humour. "Why don't you stake me and get it over with? You're a sadist who's no better than a murderous vampire like myself."

I plop down in front of him. My heartbeat swims through my ears. I'm not fooled by Stefan's looks. At any point he could have enough energy to pull a cheetah move - my muscles clench, adrenaline pumps through thick veins.

Another chuckle. "You gonna sit there like a little sacrifice?" Sour breath wafts across my face. His body is eating itself.

I spring forward.

Stefan catches my wrists, holding them tightly in dusty hands. He leans towards me. "Stupid little witch, you think you can-?"

"Alla vida por siempre, encore, olvida que duelas."

The vampire slams to the floor by his own weight. His body scissors and bangs against the floor like the shots of an automatic weapon. A miasma of darkness grips my body. I scream as blackness slides over my eyes. Paralyzed, my arm gives a little snap as I hit the ground.

"Help!" It's me who cries out. Stefan echoes me. We're in a kingdom of heaviness. The air weighs down my pores, hinting of something intoxicating and sour all at once - I'm reminded of marijuana.

My suddenly bare feet sink into boggy ground. Magical flames lick at my fingertips. The heat quickly sinks away, light never reaching sight.

"Deborah?"

A compressed breath. He's going to rip my throat from my body and feast on the blood.

"Deborah please! You have to help me! I can't see anything!" His voice is pathetic and wobbly.

I hesitate, then stumble forward. Stefan wouldn't be talking like that unless the spell worked...  _He could be faking._  A horrible sob shakes through the space. I turn my head to the left and step towards the sounds of him. "I'm here."

Nails pierce into my forearms. Blood gushes out. I scream with all my might, forcing whatever magic I have into it. The creature is propelled backwards.

"Is the little witch scared?"

I shake the red liquid away and steady my head. "And to think, my sister thinks she's  _in love_  with you." I spit the last word. Plant my feet into a battle stance.

"You think she's the first pathetic human to fall for the bunny-eater's pathetic, broody charms?" The slightest sound of feet slopping against moss.

I bang my hands out, but the magic misses. "F**k!"

Stefan tackles me to the ground, hot breath on my neck. "And now you're going to die, just like your stupid little sister."

The ground slurps me up like famished beast. Stefan shoves me further in. He won't be budged. I kick and scream, my own voice echoing back, the last thing I'll here before death. A single tear burns down my cheek. The dirt begins to crawl into my mouth.

"My father was right." I choke. And the tiniest bit of magic, a taint of orange, sparkles away.

Stefan's face lights up for the first time. It's screwed up in distaste, then pity, then despair.

He lifts me out of the bog. I immediately turn away, coughing and vomiting the mud back to where it belongs. Stefan holds my hair back until it's done. Utters stupid promises of sorrow and regret. Then he takes my wrists, gentle this time. I'm too weak to stop it. The vampire places my hand on his cheeks and waits.

A light yellow becomes coiling flames of branding fire. Stefan gives a slight groan, but lets it continue.

Gasps shake my body. It takes every bit of magic I have to bend his mind, storing away the pain for another time, when it can be introduced little by little.

I fall once more into the deep.

When I awake Stefan is taking refuge in the corner. He seems to stopping himself from rocking, hazel-green orbs locked on my figure like I'm everything that's ever existed. Breath scratches noisily from the decaying vampire's throat.

I wait for him to speak, my body still on high alert.

There's never stillness, never silence. I draw lines in the dirt with my left hand. My right arm experiences waves of blooming pain. It's broken. I ignore my stomach's protests, my heart's heavy pounds. Just once I'd like to stop worrying about who is going to kill me or my family next. I don't wish for normality, that would make a different person.

I wish I could be safe.

"What did you do?"

Something that's probably illegal. "I locked away the memory of your feelings for your brother."

His face is taught, purple veins snaking down to gleaming fangs and a dry, blood-red mouth. "That should be impossible, and I still remember him."

"But it doesn't hurt anymore, does it?"

"It's like the switch is off, but I can feel everything else."

I push away the incomprehensible part of his sentence. "It's not a long-term solution. I'll need to unlock the memories over time."

"What happened to Damon?"

"He killed a lot of people and he wouldn't stop. He threatened everyone I love. I killed him." I await the murderous intentions once again.

Stefan stops moving altogether. "Where's Elena? I don't… she tried to visit me?"

"And you tore down everything she loves over and over again. I tried to get her to stop, but she's  _in love_ , you know?"

He gulps. "Are you going to let me out? I deserve to stay here forever."

My eyes nearly roll their way out of my face. "Dude, shut the f**k up. Nothing about this is what you deserve. I need Elena to have a will to live, and I need someone to train us humans in supernatural self-defence."

Stefan seems to approve more of that answer. He slowly gets to his feet and I attempt to follow. My body is still healthy, still a vibrant white. The pain my throat should feel from the mud - nonexistent. I guess that's what happens when you fight exclusively in a dreamscape, though my crashing against the basement's stone floor has resulted in a screaming limb.

I press a shaking hand against the heavy door. Close my eyes and sigh. "Hand please."

He lays a papery, dust-covered palm against mine. I don't try to keep the grimace off of my face. A bit of his energy slips through to my core, a bubbly, sorrowful red.

This time the door follows my whims. The lock falls to the floor. Stefan audibly grits his teeth as we shuffle down the hallway.

He cracks open the basement freezer and quickly stuffs a blood bag into his mouth. His skin tightens within three doses, eyes regain their gleam.

Zack nervously waits our appearance on the living room sofa. He gets to his feet so fast he trips and falls.

"Zack." Stefan nods.

"Uncle Stefan." Replies the wide-eyed human.

The waxed-green restoration awaits our arrival in the garage. Stefan moves quick, yet somehow sluggishly. The drive seems to drag. Our air is lit up electric, but not the romantic kind that's described in movies and books, rather the kind that awaits any movement. The kind that expects attack.

I lean back and try to find the right level of relaxation to alertness. My arm is already beginning to set itself in place. It's like a couple dozen cigarettes pressed into my skin all at once. I grit my teeth and stifle the screams.

A rustling occurs in the driver's side. "Deborah?"

Stubby nails dig into my leg in an attempt to steady myself. I wrestle with my pride, but give in. "May I have some more?" My eyes flutter open, locking with ones belonging to a very worried vampire. He's a liar. I'm just a stupid human like all the others. Another blood bag for him to use.

Stefan places his hand in mine once again. I relish in the lack of questions. The pain blazes for an unbearable couple of seconds, and I bite my wrist to keep myself steady.

Then it's gone.

"Thank you." I say stiffly.

"It's my own fault, anyways." White knuckled fingers encircle the steering wheel. He shifts his weight in the seat.

I roll my eyes.

The vintage car pulls into the Gilbert house driveway. Off-white curtains pull back at one edge. Caroline.

SLAM! The front door nearly falls from its own hinges. Elena streams out of the building, unbrushed hair whipping behind her like soaked party streamers. Stefan and I exit the vehicle. She stops dead in front of her boyfriend. Checks his eyes for… something.

I slip between them. Grip my sister tightly by the shoulders. "He tried to  _kill_  me. Then he tried again, this time nearly drowning me in dirt. Is this the type of  _man_  you want to love to?"

Stefan's presence raises the hairs on the back of my neck. He sighs like an eeyore.

Elena's eyes grow wide. She gives me a pattern of slow blinks, as if having difficulties processing the information. "I'm so sorry." She wraps me in a hug.

I stiffen. Attempt to back away. Elena rubs my back, and it's comforting and awkward all at once. A minute passes before she releases me. Leads me (and Stefan by addition) into the house.

The entire gang sits in the living room, their forms still and anxious. Bonnie and Caroline immediately embrace me.

"I'm not a hugger." I mumble under my breath, but they ignore it.

Stefan hovers in a corner of the room. Elena sits down without a glance towards him, but her body is angled toward him like she's the earth and he's the sun.

"You son of a b**ch!" Bonnie turns to him. He drops to the floor and clutches his head, fingers nearly piercing the skin.

I put my hands on her shoulders. Wait until dilated hazel eyes flutter in my direction. "Torturing someone you need is not a smart decision, and it doesn't help us with the problem at hand." She nods and steps back. I stifle my surprise. I wasn't aware that Bonnie actually cared what I thought. "Has anything happened since I've been gone?"

Jeremy stares me down from his spot on the couch, arm around a too silent Vicki. "Aunt Jenna put salt in the pancakes again."

"So nothing important." I go to sit beside the blonde monk, whose eyes attempt to drill a hole into our living room floor. Stefan continues to hover in his corner, face twisted in such an ugly expression I want to smack it off. Elena slowly unweaves the bottom of her thin sweater. Bonnie and Caroline engage in another whispered conversation.

"What the f**k is he doing here, Debs?" Jer bursts out, getting to his feet and then plopping right down again.

I spread my fingers over my thighs. Take a deep breath through my nose. Hold it. Exhale through my mouth. "We need someone to show us self-defence from vampires. Stefan is the only available trainer."

Jeremy stops, actually considering my words.

"And you're going to trust him around us?" Caroline squeaks.

When did I become the leader of this band of misfits? " _Stefan_  will be dealing with his grief little by little, and will also check in with me every day to make sure he hasn't killed anyone."

Stefan whips his head to me.

"How will you know?" Bonnie asks.

I shift. So many people watching my every move, listening to my every word. "His aura will change." I snap. "Let's not waste time on unimportant things. The full moon is in 10 days and we need a way for Elena's death to be only temporary."

The group leans forward. Somehow they obey me. Somehow they trust what I say. "We're going to start with finding any magical books possible and doing research. Bonnie, you okay to raid Sheila's stash?"

o0o0o0o

It's eleven o'clock before everyone has finally left. I shuffle around the kitchen. My body is exhausted, but my brain continues to whirr at top speed.

"Elena, I'm a monster. Almost the entire population of men is better than I am. Find one of them."

"I don't want one of them, Stefan. I don't care! You've sparked the first bit of emotion I've had for the last month! Please, I love you."

I rub my aching heart. Creep to the front door. The porch light shines brightly on two embracing figures—Elena and Stefan. Their lips meet. My eyes burn as I turn away. I wouldn't matter to me if this man had been a killer, not if I hadn't known any of the victims. The suffering he cost me today. The time he ripped out my throat. How he let his brotherly love cause Damon's escape and my strangulation. Everything adds up to a boiling hate twisting my stomach, and a hurt that I can't rub out.

I wish someone cared.

o0o0o0o

**Alright! I'm instituting a regular update schedule. Expect to see a new chapter every Sunday, though if it doesn't appear that's probably because my college business courses are attempting to eat me alive. Yay! (That was a sarcastic if you couldn't tell).**

**For the anonymous commenter that was talking about this not being Harry Potter, sorry I didn't explain myself. I like to add a couple of "new" things into my fanfics to make them more original and to bend the plot to my wishes. This is** _**fan** _ **fiction, after all. You're right, I took the idea for HP. I should've mentioned it:(**

**If you liked, please review! I will send you virtual cookies from the heart!**


	10. Herbs and Berries

SCREAMING LUNGS AND RED-EYED STARES

CHAPTER 10 -  _Herbs and Berries_

A thin figure lies spread-eagled on the grass. Shadows nearly swallow her whole, but the moon's light reflects on dull hazel eyes. Twitching hands grip shoots of green, viciously ripping them from their roots.

The ground is cold and wet. Mud squishes between my toes, nature slicking over my skin. I come to stand beside her. "Elena."

Brown orbs drift to me. "Hm?"

"Aren't you scared?"

She purses her lips. The low light renders her almost black and white. A grey hand tucks away a lock of hair behind her ear. "Stefan would miss me if I died."

Teeth grit, the metallic sound resounding in my brain. "And Jenna, and Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie, and you know— _me_." I spit the last word.

Elena jumps. Wraps fingers around my reedy wrist and pulls me down beside her. "He's hurt you a lot; I know that, and I'm sorry."

"This isn't about Stefan right now. Elena, I don't want you to throw yourself in front of every bus."

"What makes you think I'd do that?"

"F**k, maybe your entire demeanor! You're always such a space cadet." I take a deep breath in through my nose. Five seconds. Out the mouth. "Please don't kill yourself."

She brings my hand up to her lips and applies a soft kiss on my knuckles. "Debs." A strong sigh. "I'm never here anymore. My brain… it just doesn't stay planted. You don't have to worry about me hurting. Nothing does."

"Eventually you're going to fall out of shock and everything's going to come back."

Elena gives me a small, secretive smile. "I'm not so sure."

"Then riddle me this: why all this s**t about Stefan? If you don't have any feelings, how can you love him?"

The sickly green magic of a vampire's presence swirls in behind a nearby tree. I purse my lips.

She hesitates. "It's nice to have someone love you like that." A small nibble on her lower lip. "He's kind to me."

 _So you need a guy to feel alright._  I want to say it, and my mouth trembles to do so.

"They'll come back, Elena. Don't lose hope." Stefan strides in from the trees.

The small figure starts, then holds out her arms to him like a child. He pretends to fall,

then hugs her to his chest. Hazel eyes meet mine. I'm silenced like all those times before.

Elena turns her full attention to the boyfriend, and I walk away. My clothes drip from rain, muddy feet tracking unto the mat. I grab a towel from the bathroom and follow the path.

o0o0o0o

Our landline shrieks, tearing through my shallow dreams. Somebody's died, is going to, or it's a wrong caller from a foreign country. Either way I bolt down the steps, passing by the opening doors of my three zombie family members.

My fingers curl around a pastel blue handle. "Hello?"

"Morning love. Meet me at the Rose Café."

I plop down onto a stool. Massage my wrinkled forehead and the bags under my eyes. "That's a half hour trip and it's…" I glance at our microwaves bright green numbers," three o'clock at night."

"The best time for a good cup of brew." Niklaus' voice rings sarcastic happy through the speaker.

It's another power play, yet… He wouldn't call me if he didn't have any information to share. I roll my eyes. "I'll be there." Yet another time to be dragged around like a puppet.  _It's for Elena. It's for my family._

The Rose Café is a trucker stop/gas station. It's always surprisingly well-kept and comfortable. Mom used to take me when Jeremy and Elena were at after-school activities. We'd blast the local pop station on the drive, then scald our mouths with hot chocolate. The inside is the same, sleek wooden walls, beat up chair and table sets, the bar stained but freshly disinfected. Two large truckers bump their flannel elbows across the room.

Niklaus' presence in the room's corner jolts my remembrance. Two worlds collide, and it takes a moment to steady myself.

"So glad you could attend." He stands. Takes my outstretched hand and plants a kiss on rough knuckles.

I contain a disgusted shiver and wrench back my limb when the minute of politeness has passed. The men in the other corner burst into heavy belly laughs, banging on the table and exchanging glances at us and themselves. I fear for their lives.

But Niklaus simply gives me that hollow smile and gestures for me to sit. He appears behind me, pushing in my chair. I stifle a grand twitch.

"What's this about?" I tap a pattern into the rough oak table.

"As you're going to be my witch for the ritual, you need to know the specifics." He attempts to glare into my mind. "Here are the details." Long fingers slide over a set of yellow papers bound together with twine.

The first page details the necessary parts and circumstances. I frown. "You're just… giving me this?"

Niklaus bridges his fingers and leans back. "You thought I'd keep you in the dark when you're an important part of the puzzle?"

Flattery. This smells like a lie. "What the f**k is this? Up to this point getting anything out of you has been like pulling teeth!"

"Not very ladylike language." He tuts.

I jump to my feet. The wooden chair I was sitting on bangs to the floor. My lips thin. I desperately try to hold back any more acquisitions or screams.

"You look like you need a breather. Maybe you should order something a little stronger?"

"I don't need anything stronger. I need you to f**king explain!" A heaving breath.

Blue eyes harden. Sweep down my slight figure. "Until Saturday." He pats my shoulder.

I shudder. Niklaus struts out of the building, fixing the collar of his black peacoat. The rednecks in the corner strike up another guffawing competition.

o0o0o0o

"I've got… something." Bonnie sounds less than enthused.

I swallow. Peek over her shoulder.

"What's it say?" Caroline asks, her nose peeking out of a bright pink quilt. It's getting past 11 o'clock at night. The last seven days have been a mad combination of training and study, and the spell search has very little to show for it.

"It's the story of woman whose child died shortly after childbirth. Heartbroken, she begged Emily Bennett for anything that would revive the child. Emily developed a spell that would exchange the mother's life for the baby."

We pause. I turn my arm over. Pull up the sleeve. Count the bubbly, off-colour scars.

"Elena would never agree to let anyone die for her." Caroline mumbles into her blanket.

The witch grimaces. "And it's not like we've got parents lining up around the block." The heavy tome slams shut. Dust spills into the air, and we all engage in a hearty coughing fit.

"Would I work?"

I almost whiplash myself. Jenna hovers in the doorway. She's swamped in clothing that fit her weeks ago, face drawn and decades older.

Bonnie shifts in spot. "Jenna-"

"I know you won't agree until it's the last resort, but I'd do it in a heartbeat." Then my aunt bolts from the room, cardigan flying in the wind.

I curl up into a ball, hands around my ears. This is so f**ked up. Elena  _needs_  to be alive after the ritual in order for Niklaus to make hybrids. Would he be willing to help us further?

"Debs?"

My feet scarcely meet the floor before I'm off. "Got an idea. Bye."

"Hey!" A hand grips my forearm.

I hiss. Turn to scowl in Bonnie's soft-featured face. "What the f**k?"

"Stop doing everything on your own, please! At least tell us where you're going!" She removes her hand. Lightly pats my shoulder.

A firm pounding resounds through my skull. A  _lovely_  headache blooms with the power of an earthquake. "Elijah mentioned something about an elixir when I asked about saving Elena's life. Niklaus said it was a fairy story, but I need to at least ask."

The witch nods once. "Okay, thank you. Do you want me to come with?"

_Strong fingers grip my throat, taking away every hope for air. A strangled breath wheezes through the air. Niklaus' violence stings through my protesting body._

"No."

Bonnie raises her eyebrows. Crosses thin arms. "You gotta give me something a little more here."

"He's so strong it actually boosts my energy amount. It would take a lot for him to take me down. You and Caroline… on the other hand."

The blond squeaks and throws her blanket into the corner. "I'm tired of being shoved off into the corner. If this douche wants us to stay friends he's gotta like, not kill us."

I grimace. Tug at the ends of my limp white hair.

"Besides, Stefan's taught us tons of stuff already."

One of my eyebrows sneaks up. "Tons of stuff about how you're not strong enough to actually stake a vampire?"

Bonnie swallows. "You missed the part where I used my magic to slam it right through the heart!"

"And how fast a vampire goes down if you manage to get him or her with vervain perfume. It's the perfect supernatural pepper spray." Caroline gives a little bounce.

A faint smile crosses my lips. The girls haven't been so energetic in a long time.

A Victorian mansion towers above us. Its points and slants slide effortlessly into one another, combining to make an edgy structure, its outside creamy and neutral. Although well kept, this house causes the most woke nights of every local ghost story. Nobody feels comfortable staying here, and poor Mr. Fred won't sell it until his dying day.

Niklaus is the first person to complete a rental, but perhaps it isn't entirely luck.

"Maybe I should go… water my plants." Big blue eyes blink innocently in my direction.

"I thought you wanted to prove your stripes?" I grin.

Bonnie crosses her arms. "If she doesn't want to come with she doesn't have to, but I for one want to know what this tyrant looks like!"

"Look no further, little witch." Niklaus zooms in from behind a tree. He smirks, adjusting a well-tailored jacket and maroon shirt. "And what is your business at my  _humble_  abode?"

Caroline lets out an adorable snort, then goes dead pale as Niklaus circles her like a piranha.

"And a little human among the bunch."

"Elijah mentioned an elixir last time we spoke?" I steady myself. Unfold tightly wound fists.

The vampire nods once, blue orbs tunnel-visioned on my beautiful friend. "It's a fairy story, love. Just a bit of red juice and some herbs."

Caroline shivers. A sudden change shoots up her body as Niklaus takes a step forward. She stares him dead in the eye, back ramrod straight.

"May I test that?" Intertwine my fingers tightly white.

He finally turns away from her. "You may." Eyes of ice focus once more on the human. Two graceful fingers slip under Caroline's chin. "And you, my dear, would be lovely in my bed."

The spell breaks. She beats his hand away, soft features twisted into a grimace. "F**k you! I'm not some whore!"

Bonnie and I both twitch, exchanging a look. This could make or break us. But instead of exploding, a true smile crosses the vampire's lips.

"Of course not, lovely." And the rugged charm attempts another strike. "Charles?"

A man of Asian descent zooms beside his master. He takes in the sight of us three women nonchalantly, patting his tufty black hair with an absent air. "Sir?"

Niklaus' lips peel back slowly. "Go through Elijah's things until you find a crystal bottle with a red liquid inside."

The servant bows low. "Yes sir."

A pianist's hand waves a dismissal. I blink and Charles disappears. "You'll come to regret your previous decision, love."

Caroline right foot twitches as if she wants to stomp. "Not in a thousand years!"

I grimace at the phrase. It's a perfect opening for-

"It's a good thing I've that much time, isn't it, darling?" Niklaus looks a step away from circling once again, and my blond friend's expression storm-clouds.

Charles stops dead before me, his nose two inches from mine. "Here you go, ma'am." A crystal flask glitters in the sunlight, rebounding deep red rainbows unto the surrounding pines.

I take it, then let out a small eek. Latent power sizzles with only a thin wall between my fingers and it. This is dark, dangerous, and bittersweet like the aura of a vampire.

"Debs?" Bonnie runs to me.

My heels dig into the dirt. I refuse to lose my balance. "It will work."

Niklaus' curious eyes snap unto my figure. "It better."

Teeth gnash together, but Caroline beats me to the punch. "Will you lay off with your stupid power plays? Debs is doing the best she can!"

Something snaps inside the hybrid. "No, little human, I think  _you_  need to lay off. Do not forget who I am. The amount of leniency you've received from me is unprecedented. If this does not work as your siphoner is so sure it will, then I will drain you and everyone you've ever loved. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." She hisses.

I grab the arms of her and Bonnie before another argument can start. Clutch the flask tight in my hand. "Thank you, Niklaus."

"Three days, siphoner."

Our drive to the house holds an awkward silence. Bonnie's knuckles turn white around the wheel. I slouch in the back, while Caroline fiddles with the radio. She then brings the passenger seat forward, up, adjusts the head rest—

"Will you stop?" Bonnie nearly screams.

The blond curls in on herself. "Sorry."

Bonnie does the same. "No, I'm sorry. What's up? You wanted to come."

"I know." Caroline sighs. "I wasn't expecting that."

I snort. "Neither was I. Quite the f**king playboy, eh?"

She turns back to give me a frown. "I see that pun, I acknowledge it, and now we're moving on."

An gasping wheeze slips through Bonnie's throat. Her grip relaxes to normal. Then she bursts into full chuckles. "You always talked about guys never chasing you, Care. Now you've got a 1,000 year old hybrid on your tail!"

A stifled smile soon blooms into the real thing. Caroline joins in with a real, unbecoming laugh. "He asked to 'bed me.' That's gotta be illegal in Virginia!"

We all roar, welcoming an opportunity to forget our troubles.

o0o0o0o

**Hello y'all! Hopefully the pacing worked out for this chapter. I tried not to lag too much on unimportant stuff, because if y'all wanted to watch the show it's on Netflix.**

**Lol:D Please Review! I know you're there. Yoo hoo! Yoo hoo! Yoo… hoo?**


	11. Elena's Revival II

SCREAMING LUNGS AND RED-EYED STARES

CHAPTER 11 -  _Elena's Revival II_

My abs burn, twisting with each crunch. Fight! I repeat to myself. Push through! The cheap green exercise mat sticks to my back, leaving particles I'll have to brush off later. I stick my tongue to the roof of my mouth. Keep my eyes on the ceiling.

A heavy knock of four slams against my door. Jeremy is most likely having more girl problems; Vicki likes to shout or f**k, with little in between. I hop to my feet and grimace at the sweat gathering at the small of my back, dripping down my arms, slicking between my breasts.

I pull open the door.

"The memories are coming back." Stefan hisses between gritted teeth. He supports himself on the door frame, handsome features twisted, hazel eyes hardened.

I cross my arms over my sports-bra attired chest. Try not to look as uncomfortable as I feel. "So deal with it like a normal person. Go punch a tree or cry with some Ben and Jerry's."

"That's how you get over it?" Angry eyes burn over my flesh, his tone patronizing.

"F**k that, just don't kill anyone and I'll be happy."

His nostrils flare. "Alright." He sweeps around the corner with attitude that would put Severus Snape to shame.

I'm about to shut the door when Bonnie bounds up the steps. "Grams wants to talk to you."

My eyebrows attempt to collide. "Say that again?"

"She… demanded that I get you to come over after school today, but you didn't go, so…"

"I'm switching to distance education."

Her full lips form an o. "Will you still pass?"

"It's all about education outcomes not how you fulfil them, anyways, Sheila Bennett wants a meeting?"

"Right now." Bonnie twitches. Her chest heaves in a light green jacket, hair lopsided and sweat coating her forehead. The ritual anticipation has been doing a number on her, even without the added Grams stress.

I throw a tee-shirt over sticky skin and sling a purse over my shoulder. "Lead on, follow witch."

Her eyes sparkle at the title. I'd be lying if I didn't admit the warm feeling clinging in my belly. It makes us seem like  _family_.

She circles delicate fingers around my wrist, lightly tugging me down the stairs. Jeremy and Elena are both out with their significant others (my sister probably trying to ignore tomorrow's eminence). We climb into Bonnie's car. Buckle up. She puts it into gear, knuckles white around the steering wheel.

Metal clanks metal - our garbage can.

"S**t." My hands tightens around an armrest.

Bonnie jumps. "What?"

"You're supposed to look behind you when you're backing up."

She smiles nervously. I shake my head at her, getting out to remove potential obstacles from our path.

"Remove yourself from my granddaughter's life." Sheila sits back with a regal air. Her house reeks of cigarette smoke, cat fur clinging to the furniture. Bonnie waits no doubt nervously in the car.

"Excuse me?"

"You're to blame for these presences around town, and Bonnie is being dragged into it because of you. Leave her alone."

"You've got your facts wrong, lady. Bonnie's protecting Elena from death as human sacrifice, what part of that has anything to do with me?"

"And the things you've been teaching her…" Sheila huffs a cigarette. "They're all wrong. Rituals and bonding. Sharing magic should only be done with family members."

I rub the back of my neck. Tug harshly at the my hair's roots. All those canceled playdates. All those times it was a friend time for "just Lena and Bon-Bon this time, sweetie." It was all a lie. "I'll never be good enough for you, will I?"

She laughs like fingers swiping down a washboard. "You bring nothing but suffering into people's lives,  _dear_."

"Does it matter to you that I'm a f**king person? Surely you're not just an ignorant elderly stereotype? Yes Bonnie's in danger, but it's because she loves people, and I'm doing everything I can to make sure she can defend herself! Love is f**king pain, okay!"

"You've clearly loved the wrong people… or none at all." Sheila gives a bitter smile.

A paign to the chest. I inhale deeply. "So shutting Bonnie up in a room for the rest of her life is the answer?"

"Oh she'll have people. Family."

"What have family ever done for me?" Bonnie shrieks from the living room doorway. "When Abby abandoned me? When Dad takes business trips for days at a time? All those ear infections from your smoking issues and the times I hid in the corner when you were drunk?"

Sheila stomps to her feet. "I never hurt you!"

"But I thought you were going to! I'm going to leave with Debs now, and you're not going to stop me."

Sheila screams at us from the window as we drive away.

o0o0o0o

"And you're sure it will work?" Stefan asks. He curls an arm around Elena. Jeremy and Jenna share a couch with the pair, stiff and nervous.

"For the five-hundredth time, yes! There is no doubt in my mind that this f**king potion will do its job." She's going to die. Niklaus will drain every drop of blood from her body without remorse. Elena's heart won't beat any longer. Before this point I thought… I thought I hated her.

"Thank you." My sister says. Curls hesitant fingers around the crystal. The doe bores unseeing eyes into the liquid, holding it to the light longer than necessary.

"Elena."

"Hmm?" She blinks at me.

"It's not going to bite, you know?"

"She's allowed to have doubts." Stefan leans forward, forehead wrinkling.

"I didn't say she wasn't." My jaw stiffens.

He huffs. Leans back and plants a faint kiss to her pale cheek.  _It will be paler, bloodless white._

"Elena, you're going to be fine. Debs has been pacing the floor every night up to 5 in the morning debating the possibilities." Jeremy's scared. His tone lies with false optimism, eyes shining bright.

The slim doe steadies herself. "Alright." Trembling hands uncap the bottle her throat rises and falls, pushing down the foreign liquid. She wipes her mouth and grimaces. "Is that enough?"

"Yes."

A sobbing gasp echoes through the room. Everyone turns to its maker - Aunt Jenna. "You shouldn't need to die. Miranda would never forgive me! I'm  _supposed_  to be the adult." She buries her head in her hands, frazzled hair curtaining off the sorrowful human from the world.

Elena watches as I run to Jenna, kneeling before her and taking her wrists. I lay my aunt's hands on my cheeks.

"Aunt Jenna, look at me. Look at me!"

Weeping lashes flutter in my direction. "I'm so sorry."

" _I'm going to stay with y'all for a little while!" Her voice breaks with fake cheer. Jenna bounces forward and ruffles Jeremy's greasy hair. He snarls, escaping. Elena blindly stares at a black-screened TV. I stifle hysterical giggles._   _Yesterday we rushed to the hospital. One phone call freed my life._  "This is not your fault! Our circumstances don't define us. We're  _not_  victims. We're gonna to kick this f**king horrible circumstance in the a**!"

"Elena's going to die!" Cries my hysterical aunt, but her breathing begins to calm.

"But not forever. I'll come back, and I've got a huge amount of painkiller and sleep meds. I won't even be awake when he… when I die." Elena folds her hands, looking perfectly ready to meet her fate. Still Daddy's little angel.

"And the drugs won't kill you before… he does?" Jenna tucks tear-wet strands of blond behind her ear.

"No." I repeat. "Both Stefan and I did extensive research. She'll be fine. Think of it like she's going through a risk-free operation." I awkwardly pet her hands.

"Nothing's risk-free." Stefan says. I shoot him the sharpest glare I can muster.

The shaking soothes. "I'm sorry." She whispers. Withdraws her hands from mine, then takes one of Elena's. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Elena breathes.

"She's right. Life prefers to s**t on this family, for whatever reason." Jeremy guffaws, then immediately loses humour. "He'll be here in five minutes." He grabs Elena in a quick, tight hug. "Bye."

We remain silent as he tromps up the stairs. Slams his bedroom door, too emotional to watch his sister's executioner take her away.

"Where are Bonnie and Care?" Elena shivers. Pull a green cardigan closer to her body and rubs clammy hands on torn sweatpants.

"They just texted. Liz waylaid Caroline, guess she finally f**king noticed her depressed child and Bonnie's playing support. They send their love." My phone is solid and safe in my pocket. I trace it slowly.  _She's going to die._

Elena shakily gets to her feet, fingers laced with Stefan's. "Bye."

He shakes his head. Easily scoops her up in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't. It's not your fault."

Stefan doesn't believe that.

A sharp, purring engine sounds from outside, the "sunshine" effect of Niklaus' power brightening my senses. My brain seems to function quicker, eyes losing their tiredness, feet no longer sore.

"He's here. Come on."

Jenna breaks down again, and there's no time for more comfort. The vampire barely keeps himself from saying or doing something irrevocable. Elena gives one more glance to Stefan, a light kiss to his cheek.

Then we step outside to meet a homicidal hybrid.

_3 Hours Later_

Elena's body falls to the ground. Niklaus lifts red-stained fingers to the sky, screaming as if struck by lightning. Blood stains his chin, eyes glowing amber.

I dig my fingers into the thin flesh above my collarbones, nearly choking myself to keep in the screams and wrath and pain.

The victor slams against the dirt. He writhes, bones snapping. Then his head whips up, the face of a predator. He shakes his silver fur. Bounds for the woods with a finally free lope.

"Elena!" Finally free from the magical boundary I placed before the ritual, Stefan zooms forward. Within seconds he's got the corpse in his arms, cradling her bridal style. "Please wake up!"

I turn away. Without the ritual firelight the trees seem to grow, the moon's brightness shining through into large, foreboding shadows. "It won't work right away. I told you that."

"Damon lied to me too many times." His tone rings of bitterness.

"Excuse me?"

"He was all about protecting me. Sure he'd kill those I thought I loved… because I kept loving the wrong people. Most of the time they would've staked me in a heartbeat; he showed me that. I pretended that it wasn't true, but Damon knew me like no one else did."

"Which is lovely except for all the times you tried to murder each other! And you think playing God with people's lives is admirable? You forced him to change into a murderous immortal because you couldn't handle his death. That's being a coward."

"I loved him!"

"Love doesn't change the consequences of your actions!" Nighttime creases his eternal visage. My scowl drops at the sight of my sister's torn neck, flaking with slow-drying blood. "We should get her back to the house."

His eyes turn to slits. "And what about the other bodies?"

"I'll be dealing with that, sir." Charles rushes from the trees, eyes glassy, unchanged by emotion.

A small gasp. Bonnie sways at the edge of the ritual circle. I bolt forward, ready to support her weight. Large brown eyes sweep across the site, taking in the heartless vampire and werewolf, focussing on Elena's crumpled frame.

"You're alright?" She whispers to me, not taking her eyes off the broken friend.

_Giving over Elena's unconscious form. Niklaus plunging fangs into her skin, violent and messy. Fluttering sandy eyelashes as he nears the end._

"Let's get her to the car."

Nothing can describe driving a vehicle with your sister's corpse falling at you when the signal light sounds. Bonnie twitches from the passenger seat. Stefan glances at the rearview every few breaths. I don't blame them.

The vampire effortlessly lifts Elena out in the pitchblack garage. Bonnie and I keep watch for any curious neighbors.

"Oh my gosh, Elena!" Tears pour down Caroline's cheeks.

My sister stares at the ceiling, skin pale and chalky. Her mangled throat is wrapped in a flowered scarf.

"When will she wake?" Jenna mumbles. Gaze hooked onto the dead brunette. A slight sting of pride prickles me - her question contains no "ifs".

Elena's wrist is ice cold, residual magic slowly building in her lifeform. "Two hours at most."

"So we just sit here and stare at a f**king corpse?" Jeremy bites. He appears seconds away from slamming his fist into the wall.

"We don't all need to be here. In fact, it would probably be better the people were limited in her waking moments. We don't want her overwhelmed."

"I'll stay." Jenna commands, eyes plastered on her niece.

The rest of us shuffle into the kitchen. Stiffly sit at the dining table.

I clear my throat. "Caroline?"

Blond hair whips cuts the air, nearly snapping Bonnie in the face. "Hmm?"

"What happened with your mom?"

Jeremy snorts. Ink-stained fingers flip a joint from his pocket. Amber fire glows from a bright blue lighter. "You're gonna small talk while our sister's dead body takes up space in the living room?"

"We've got hours until she wakes." My nose wrinkles. "F**k, don't you want to be at full mental capacity? What if Niklaus stops by?"

Long black lashes blink at my innocently from their haze of grey-white smoke. "Deborah." He breathes out the syllables. The spell breaks as he uses his free hand to tug at the hair lying at his nape. "Please, I can't take it."

I grind my teeth. "At the window."

My brother nods. For a moment he seems six again, peering around the corner will Grayson's voice booms about my devilry, the doctor's hand bruising my captured wrist. Then he's back to himself, the gangly, greasy teen reeking of pot.

Powerful olive arms cross over Stefan's black tee-shirt. He looms from the corner, body so still his chest doesn't appear to rise. It gives me more anxiety than pacing ever would. Hazel eyes pierce me. Momentary wrinkles crease the corners, lips thinning. Why does he always blame me?

"Caroline?" Bonnie turns to her. The two exchange a conversation with a simple look, smooth caramel fingers rubbing a thin shoulder of white.

The blond adjust her hot pink bra strap, then pulls up the sleeve of her scoop-cut blue long sleeve. It's the most stylish she's dressed since the attack. A shrug. "It was nothing really. All of sudden Mom was concerned for my mental health and s**t like that. Bonnie and I were trying to leave, so I got a bit 'snappy,' which resulted in a sit down with Sheriff Forbes to show me who's boss. Like she gives a f**k." The f-bomb seems to pop from her mouth, sour and sudden.

"She's your mother." Stefan states, almost accusatory.

"She's also a workaholic who married a gay man and didn't notice!"

"Everything comes back to Daddy issues." Jeremy chuckles from the window.

Caroline's chair nearly hits the floor. She storms over to my brother, waving her finger. "I'm not my parents."

Jer turns to her and rolls his eyes. "I never said you were. Besides, the majority of this clown-car of freaks are in the same boat."

A fire of energy flames to life in the room over. My hands punch forward, grabbing the table for support as the power rolls waves through my body. Breaths wheeze through my throat. Voices swim in my ears, unintelligible yet nearby. As quickly as it appeared the flames lick away, sound and senses zinging back to their respectable places.

"Debs?" Jer's clammy hands steady on my shoulders. Bonnie and Caroline's worried faces at my right.

"I'm fine now."

They don't believe me, but I'm saved by the bell.

"Guys." Jenna appears in the doorway. "She's asking for you."

It's a strange, muffled dinner. We're happy (if that can be defined), but awkwardness prevails in every movement. Hands clang hands, interruptions stopping and starting at each conversation topic. Elena watches with her habitual blank face, which only brightens when turned to the vampire in the room.

She has emotions. Don't try to tell me different.

The doorbell rings, an odd tinkly sound that I've forgotten, so long since it's been used in this small town life.

I excuse myself from the table, thankful for the reason. I blink at peeling white paint, and the door gives an ominous creak.

Niklaus smirks at me, ruffled and fully clothed with a new type of confidence. "Hello love."

My hands shake as I hook them together behind my back. Straighten tensed back muscles. "You're looking… cheerful."

"I'm free after 1,000 years of imprisonment." A dramatic tone. "Who wouldn't be? I got your delivery."

"Then you're leaving?"

"Don't get so hasty. I've got a bit of a gift for you."

A smile strains across my face. "I can't say I'm not happy to end this partnership."

He barks a laugh. "As if we were ever on an even playing field. You think I set you free because you're a good public speaker?" Niklaus chuckles. "It all worked out well in the end. Now, I've got a cooler of doppelgänger blood and a wolf hunt to get to."

"Why did you let us live?"

The murderer grins, a fleck of blood on his mouth's corner. "I'll see you in a couple of months, love."

I pull harshly at my hair. Rub the phantom bruises on a thin ivory throat. A "safe travels" halts from my mouth like a frog's abrupt croak.

o0o0o0o

Elena recovers, deciding to attend high school again. Jeremy grudgingly follows. Complains about my choice to be homeschooled. A tiny spark of life slips into Jenna, who finds herself saying "no" more than ever before. Stefan and I argue with our expressions when he comes to visit Elena, although she mostly goes to the boarding house. Bonnie and I continue our lessons, and Stefan teaches his "supernatural self-defence" half-heartedly, though it's still valid.

A week after the ritual there's a knock at the door.

My chest rises and falls, fingers twitching to an undecipherable beat. It's mid-afternoon, my siblings not due back home for another hour. Detested math homework lays in front of me, half finished.

"Coming!" I shout. Wrench the doorknob to the right and pull.

"Hello, Schatzline."

"Excuse me?"

His lips crease at the corners. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Samuel Kruse. I'm your father." A German accent cuts the pace of his words.

""Sir, I don't know who you think you are -"

The man has to duck to get under the doorframe. I blast a taste of Niklaus' power towards him, but he merely raises his hands and continues to tromp through, unaffected. He loom over me. His eyes don't stray from me. "I'm your father."

My face twists. "Shut the f**k up."

"Pardon?"

"My father is a waterlogged body 10 feet under,  _sir_. I certainly don't need another."

His shoulders pull back, posture straightening further. "Did Miranda ever talk about me?"

"Why the f**k would she talk about you? She never knew you! You're just a f**king liar like the rest of them!" I fling my hand out. It bounces uselessly off of Samuel's hard chest.

"Darling." He catches my hand.

His life force springs before my eyes. It's swirls purple and red, green and blue, orange and yellow, all smattered up into power of all sorts, locked together into a tight pretzel. While Niklaus is all pure power of a single sort, this… Samuel is diversity to its fullest. The colours twirl before my eyes in breathless pirouettes.

"Darling, what do you see?" His fingers lightly stroke over mine.

I want him to stop, but the iris of colours continually moves, seeking my attention with every faint shine. "What kind of witch are you?"

A small chuckle. "Male witches are called warlocks, young one, and my kind is commonly called fairy folk, while the witches in North America must barter with ancestors or with sacrifices,  _we_  are born with an attachment to Gaia."

"And if I'm your f**king kid, shouldn't I have been born with magic?"

Samuel finally releases my hand. The world swells back to its typical black and white. "It seems Miranda was the carrier of a rare gene from another supernatural creature."

I nearly spit at the floor. "You can tell all the stories you want about you and my mother, but I'm going to need some actual proof here, buddy."

For some reason my viciousness makes him smile. "Will you allow me to put my hands on your head for this purpose?"

My eyebrows attempt to collide. There's a revulsion against the idea. I don't know this man or who he really is. At the same time, what do I have to lose? Elena's lived through the ritual. She doesn't need me anymore. I nod slowly, my face still twisted.

Samuel grins broader. His neatly trimmed mutton chops rise, applecheeks appearing, along with a line of straight white teeth. He lays his large paws on my small head, breathing small and determined.

Streams of images fog up my eyes. My mother, young and bright-eyed, dancing around a fireplace with this Samuel man. Sitting together in a love seat reading novels together. Kissing each other goodbye, a sliding hand on the elbow. They were comfortable with each other's bodies. "Where does he think you are?" Light sinking from her face. "Work." Then helplessly clinging to him. Using their passion to block out the truth. He felt it was a pull that couldn't be resisted. There was something… different about this woman. It was smaller when he first saw her, slowly being snuffed out. When Samuel left Miranda, the candle flew into smoke.

I gasp, small hands gripped around my throat. An impulsive darkness creeps into my bones. It's cold inside this body, cold and wet. I throw Samuel's hands from my head. Refuse to fall to the ground and scream like a dramatic child.

"Stay the f**k away from me!" Comes out much smaller than intended.

"It's my job to take care of you, little one. Please—"

"No. You're full of s**t. If you ever cared about me you wouldn't have left me with  _him_! Do you know what he did to me? Do you even f**king care?"

"I didn't know she was with child. I never would have left her if so. He's dead now. You never need to worry about  _Grayson_  again."

"Because what, you killed him?"

The man stops. "Yes."

o0o0o0o

**I really want to get this show on the road! Kol is happening soon! I promise! I never realize how much writing it's going to take until I actually sit down and do it, lol. I hope we're not ghosting out any characters? It's quite difficult to get Vicki, Jeremy, Jenna, Elena, Stefan, Caroline, and Bonnie in every chapter, but they're all important.**

**Thank you so much for reading! I'd really appreciate it if you left a review… pretty please with cherries and real whipped cream on top?**


	12. What Samuel Did

SCREAMING LUNGS AND RED-EYED STARES

CHAPTER 12 -  _What Samuel Did_

"You killed him?" My voice cracks.

"We should sit."

I swallow and follow the large man into the living room. He carries himself with an effortless grace that almost extends to arrogance. Samuel's large shoulders are inches away from stopping him at the doorway.

"You drove them off of Wickery bridge?" My hands shake. "You f*king killed my mother?"

"No." He grunts. "I came upon the accident after it occurred. Miranda had drowned, though Grayson and an unconscious Elena were saved by your vampire friend."

My face wrinkles into a scowl. "You memory-charmed Stefan; murdered my father; for what? Why were you here to begin with? You obviously never cared before." Quad muscles clench tight, giving me height from the canvas couch that my fingers dig into.

"I found a letter your mother wrote to me years ago, posted to an old address. I've been holed up in my village in Germany for the last sixteen years."

"This is f*king ridiculous. I'm dreaming, aren't I?" I pull up my sleeve slightly, giving the mottled skin a fierce pinch.

"Schatzling, was ist's?" The giant kneels in front of me, bearded face downcast and empathetic. A triad of wrinkles shows up on his cheeks, crow's feet stamped in his eyes' corners.

"F*k. Why would you care?" I attempt to pull the sleeve back down. Curses echo through my stupid brain. How could I have forgotten myself the presence of… this stranger?

Gentle fingers stop me. The lights zing over my eyes once again, though smaller, more contained. He pulls back the thick fabric up to my elbow. Calloused skin runs down textured, discoloured flesh. "Grayson Gilbert did this to you?"

I have to remind myself to inhale. I've never had someone touch me this way—just for comfort. I've never had a parent that wasn't afraid to love. Stupid. He'll leave or die or show his true colours. "All my life I've been told that I'm the devil. That my abilities are unnatural and I shouldn't be alive. You - that's not true?"

A dark steady breath. "I would kill him again for you. You're my child." Those heavy hands slip up to my face, and it's like they're keeping me from falling. "I'm so sorry."

Dirty tears slip down my cheeks, and I give a ragged breath. "Will you come back… in a couple of days?" I can't breathe. I'm going to do something stupid and loud if he doesn't.

"Take all the time you need. I'm staying at the boarding house."

An almost hysterical laugh ricochets through my chest. "And Stefan hasn't tried to kill you yet?"

"You think a puny vampire could do anything to me? I'm the Erlkönig, Schatzling."

I make a mental note to research when my brain isn't cloudy.

He kisses my forehead, and I can't repress a massive shudder. "A couple of days."

"A couple of days."

My thoughts seem to echo off the walls of our empty house. I don't like it. Headphones isolate my ears, playing music at the highest setting. Not even the vacuum overpowers it. Elena's major scrub down last week has finally begun to wear off.

A cleaning frenzy takes place. In what world do I get a real father with power and love and gentle hands? Finally I know why I was such a f*k up, because I'm a bastard baby, and I bet Grayson Gilbert knew it too.

This easy acceptance shakes me. I can't deny the colourful, screaming truth, not with the remnants of his magic still blazing against my ragged nerves.

Jeremy's door creaks open. His darkly painted room is a sloppy mess, though not disgusting. Clothes line the walls, but his bedside table lacks the dirty plates and apple cores it did before I made it my cause. I bolt for the half-empty laundry basket. Avoid the smell of teenage boy as I chuck in the floor garments.

A chance glance at his desk and my body freezes. I put down the basket. Dozens of sketches are tacked up its walls, pen, pencil and marker outlines of familiar characters. There's one of Stefan in colour, purple, yellow and red garish as blood runs from the sketch's fangs.

Elena's face captured in a true, nerdy laugh.

Caroline's adorable dimples.

Jenna bent over an X-box controller, fierce and passionate.

Vicki half-dressed, Vicki smoking, Vicki giving a playful pout.

But most of them are of me. Me cleaning. Me hugging. Me handing out lunches and the serious look on my face when I give advice. A comic-strip of Jeremy and I as muscled superheroes flying around the New York City.

He cares. Salty water pours down my cheeks for the second time in the day. I matter, don't I? What I do and say… it influences people. This is f*king stupid. I need to finish the laundry.

"Debs?"

I gasp for air. The present crashes back before my eyes. Jeremy twitches in the doorway, concerned and awkward.

"I love you."

"Uh… yeah," he scratches his neck. "I love you too."

I chortle through the tears, almost stumbling as I make my way to him. "Thank you for being amazing."

Hesitant arms curl around my back. "What happened?"

"My birth father showed up."

"What?" The hug comes to an abrupt end.

"Yeah, apparently Miranda f*ked around. He's a fairy, my father, and like, a magical fairy, not like.. the other kind."

"F*king hell." Ink-stained hands weigh my shoulders. A crease appears between Jeremy's eyebrows. "You're serious."

"I'm not s*ting you. I felt his magic and saw his memories. That's not something you can fake."

He takes a deep breath. The bedframe squeaks, wrinkled covers creasing further with his weight. "Are you… are we gonna tell Elena and Jenna?"

"F*k." Squeak! I sit beside him. "Maybe I'll… we'll not say anything for now?"

Jer embraces me awkwardly. "Okay."

"Elena's at Stefan's?"

"Yea." His fingers worry the thin flesh of his duvet. "Would you help me do distance education too?"

"It's not easy."

"I know."

"You'd have to be disciplined."

"F*k, I know. But I don't want to see Tyler or Vicki for… ever."

How did I fail to notice the stress crinkling Jeremy's eyes? His clothes stick to his body. My watch screams 2:10 at my face. He must have ran here. "She cheated on you?"

"Whatever, a girl like her wouldn't have staying with a guy like me anyways."

"F*k that, she was never good enough for you."

A flash of anger seizes the muscles in his face, then releases. "Homeschooling?"

"Alright."

o0o0o0o

Nike sneakers slap against concrete. Heavy breaths echo in my brain. Another pair of feet join me, the sickly vampiric aura clinging to my right side. Suburbia begins to bubble at my left, 9-5ers switching on lights and coffee pots. Stefan comes from the dewy forest, managing not to look awkward jogging in jeans.

"You don't even think about it, do you?"

"What do you want, Stefan?" Snaps from my throat.

He nearly wrenches my shoulder from its socket, pulling me to a stop.

"Don't f*king touch me!"

"Elena is a zombie!"

"And that's my fault?" I rub my shoulder, voice calm and cool. "Or is this a front? Yell at me all you want, but will it actually help your grief?"

"What do you know about grief?" Stefan bites.

I give a deep, wretched laugh. "Nothing, apparently. Because I certainly haven't suffered as much as you. Stefan, how many times do I need to ask you to leave me alone?"

He whispers forward, blocking my path. "Is there nothing that will make it stop?"

A smidge of empathy infects my being. "Take a chill pill, vamp-face. People are always talking about time healing all the f*king wounds or some s*t like that."

He barely manages to keep back a full countenance crumble. "Thank you."

Stefan finally gone, I tighten my stride. It's faster than before, picking up until my lungs burn and scream to be turned to red marmalade. I don't give in. The world is unfair (but we all knew that) and I need to forget.

o0o0o0o

Friday night a package appears at our door, unstamped and marked with my name.

"What is it?" Jenna steps into my personal bubble. She's started working again, clad today in a smart pantsuit with curled hair to match. My aunt can play dress up all she wants; the crazed look isn't yet lost from her eyes.

I step back. Crinkle brown paper away from a crumbled green book. It's thin but dense, covered in a gold-lettered font that my eyes have difficulty calibrating. A lie fogs over my tongue, ready to spring, but no… "A book on fairies from my biological father… who is one."

"Didn't want to know anyways." She says sourly.

I roll my eyes, slip in front of her with awkward hands on her slightly poofed shoulders. "Jenna."

Colour drains from her face as if sucked out by a vacuum on high-power. "S*t."

"No kidding."

"And he just… when did he find… Miranda cheated?"

I manage to maneuver Jenna to the living room, planting her down at the couch of many sorrows. "Have you ever?"

She frowns intensely. "What kind of question is that? That's a horrible thing to do…" Her thumbs twiddle until my stare breaks her. "It was in college and my boyfriend was an a*hole!"

"Exactly."

"You changed the subject!"

"Only slightly." I give her a devious grin. "You might see him sometime in the next few days."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"But what's the story?" Something real finally lights up her face. Nothing like some good ol' gossip to make you feel alive. "I mean, what even are fairies? 'Cause real vampires weren't what I had going on in my mind."

"His magic… it's inside him, as opposed to Bonnie's, which comes from her ancestors. You should've seen it. So many colours, and he was… he was f*king nice to me! I… he's tall and burly, kinda like Hagrid from Harry Potter but more handsome. You get me?"

"Sounds like a good start, but honey, are you sure he's… good?"

"Not completely, but I know he's who he says he is. I think he can tell me more about my abilities." I worry the hem of my shirt. "Aunt Jenna?"

"Hmm?" She tucks a bright blonde curl behind her ear. Blinks sandy lashes at me. She reminds me of… Mom.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"You're not yelling at me for keeping this from you, or throwing things at the wall because he didn't find me sooner. And you're doing better, you've always tried to help us, even when I was an ungrateful b*ch."

"You're apologizing… you're not going to do something stupid?"

I bark a laugh. "Sorry, no. Life just seems a whole lot shorter after all the crazy vampire s*t that's happened in the last couple of months."

"Hmm." She shivers. Something dark and foreign shadows her face, and then as quickly as it appeared it slips away. "You wanna watch a rom-com and eat too much ice-cream?"

I'm momentarily stumped. "Like a girl's night?"

"Yes, my adorable little niece who is essentially the parent of this household, a girl's night. Let's text Elena. Do something as a family."

"You think Jeremy will sit through this?"

"I might be able to sway him." She stands with a new purpose. "I'm going to get some PJ's!"

A slight disappointment occurs when Elena refuses, stating a night at Stefan's. We frown at the phone, but try to get over it. Jeremy falls quickly into our trap of pizza slices and gets sandwiched on the couch. Jenna and I take turns giving him puppy eyes if he tries to slip away.

He doesn't say anything, but Jer has a good time making fun of women falling in love with stupid men and couples being dramatic over nothing. When you've lived our lives by your teens, little arguments don't mean as much.

Elena's absence is felt. We attempt to salvage a temporary emotional lull with a popcorn fight that takes hours to clean up.

We go to bed at 3am, satisfied and covered in butter grease.

o0o0o0o

It's funny how I used to think Elena's friends vain and vapid, clinging to her only because of her popularity. Now they're mine, and I realize how wrong I was.

"Real people are like, 3-dimensional, you know?" Caroline puckers her pink lips around a bendy straw, sparkling water circling up to her throat.

"The only person with any sort of depth was the villain. I mean, come on!" Bonnie pokes. Her cheeks form shiny caramel apples, bright white teeth shining bright in a smile.

The Grill buzzes around us in the habitual Saturday afternoon stupor. We rewarded ourselves after a morning of study with a cheap matinee movie. Caroline grins from underneath a pound of foundation, lack of sleep throws one's colour off.

Niklaus santers into the restaurant, and for a moment everything stops. Voices pitch deep, movements waving, eyes slowly tracing. Then the normal humans turn back to their food.

"Hello, love."

Caroline freezes, then steadies herself. Flicks a section of golden hair behind her back. "I'd think you were someone to know when he isn't welcome."

My stomach clenches. Niklaus' sharp cut features aren't fazed. "A first impression is often false, immensely skewed actually."

"Hmm, why are you here? You can't even leave for a month without crawling back to this miserable small town."

Niklaus' amused blue eyes snap to me, then back to Caroline. "Maybe it's not the land that draws me back, though I was born here many moons ago." With the last sentence his voice goes dramatic, ice orbs continuing to twinkle.

"How's the little army of werevamps going?" Manicured hands slowly fray a napkin, leg bouncing against the barstool.

"Wonderful!" He smirks. "Thanks be to Deborah here, I gave the transformation a go without doppelgänger blood. Twasn't pretty." The smile twists further into darkness.

Caroline shivers. Gives him a nasty grimace. "So you sacrificed a poor werewolf's life out of curiosity?"

"Well I do like to double check information, darling. It's part of the trade."

"The trade of being a f*king murderer." She spits out.

I cradle my head in my hands. Pray that Niklaus doesn't kill the entire town. A hand on my shoulder. I turn to Bonnie just my… as Samuel's presence shines through the room. Having it to compare to Niklaus' is fascinating. Fairy magic is so much brighter, with different layers that show depth beyond death and blood.

"Who's that?" She whispers, eyes wide as she takes in his massive form.

"My biological father, like I told you."

Bonnie gulps. "I could never really imagine anything in my head. Not that I thought you were lying but it just is-"

"A foreign concept." I finish, getting to my feet. It doesn't solve the height difference. "Hello man-who-impregnated-my-mother. This is the hybrid who killed my sister."

"Temporarily, love, and we've met."

The two supernatural beings eye each other and square their feet.

"Excuse me?"

Blond curls bounce with Niklaus' bragging steps. His lips stretch mockingly. "You didn't know? Your father swore fealty to me in order to secure you and your friends' futures, baring self-defence."

Samuel's gaze burns across my visage. He's waiting for the other shoe to drop, but all I can feel is the odd warm feeling hugging my chest. My ears manage to lift with my smile. "You signed off your loyalty so that me and everyone I love could live?"

"Schatzling, there are others that will be out to get you. This isn't the end."

"I know." The grin drops. "Now I'm in debt to you."

His countenance sags. "That's not how family works."

"As touching as this family reunion is, I wanted to  _inform_  the gang about my own little get-together. If you see some lovely Originals walking around, potentially doing idiotic things, they belong to me." A slight nervousness dances his fingers, but his habitual cockiness twists his mouth.

"There's more?" Caroline squeaks, nearly falling off of her stool.

"Don't fret, darling. They won't touch you."

She grits her teeth. "I'm more concerned with the one in front of me."

"Why would you settle here?" Bonnie bites. Her chin lifts, ballet flats soft against the floor's maple planks. "Why not live somewhere without enemies?"

"My hybrids simply love the location." Niklaus goes to kiss Caroline, rewarded with a scowl and a pink-toned cheek to land it.

"You're sure they won't attack?" Samuel confirms. His arms cross tight around his barrel chest.

Blue eyes sharpen like a knife against a whetstone. "I'll keep up my end of the bargain, just keep your mind on yours."

Caroline hurumphs as the door jingles shut. Then she turns to my… to Samuel. "So, where're your wings?"

o0o0o0o

**More than one person reviewed last chapter, squee! Thanks to all the lovelies that took the time to share their thoughts:D**

**Also, bah! Stupid Kol is taking his sweet ol' time, eh? I'm killing myself. I so badly want to write his character but I also can't mess up the story's pacing:(**

**If you liked, please review! Please? I just learned how to put the numbers from a general journal into a general ledger. My life needs some spicing up:(**


	13. The Relativity of Murder (Kol)

SCREAMING LUNGS AND RED-EYED STARES

CHAPTER 13 -  _The Relativity of Murder (Kol)_

"You want to meet me for tea." A brow creeps up. "Where, when, and why?"

Samuel shifts in his seat. "I'm renting a little apartment on April Grove, would you feel comfortable doing it there at 10am Saturday morning?"

"You didn't state the why."

"You're my daughter. My blood and my magic is part of your genetic makeup, and certain parts of that need to be explained. Your safety is important to me, but If you don't want me around after I've taught you the important things about our genealogy, then I'll leave you and your family to your life and do my best to remain out of sight."

I squirm. F… this man likes to make speeches that squeeze my heart, tighten my chest, and clam up my hands. At least if he was an a*hole I could hate him. I could fling words or spells at him until he left.

"You keep saying things like that." I mumble. "F*king hell. Fine, I'll be there."

He frowns at the swearing, but gives me warm look before striding away.

"Well that was… interesting." Bonnie slips onto a barstool beside me.

My fingers dance forward, clutching the sleeve of her oversized green sweater. "I don't know what to think of him yet." It's almost a plea.

She frowns, her free hand gently laid over mine. "You're always so confident. Why should he change anything?"

My insides revolt at the thought of telling her. I sneak a hint of magic from beneath her skin. Whisper a privacy spell underneath my breath.

Now she's truly concerned, face pinched, eyebrows near colliding.

"Your circumstances aren't the same as mine, but I'm sure you understand when I say I'd give just about anything to have a good father. There's always a catch, Bonnie."

"You think he'll be like Grayson?"

"Something has to give. Good things don't happen to me."

She sighs. "Maybe this time they are." A small wave to Caroline, whose large hand gestures show her phone conversation to not be going well. Liz, most likely. "Look, he might not be perfect, but you've wanted this your whole life. Maybe…. maybe it's better to have loved and lost."

"Is that the kind of advice you'd give Elena?"

"You and Elena are different people." Bonnie nervously tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. "But if this Samuel dude hurts you, we're gonna pull a Carrie so hard."

A loud laugh bursts from my chest, and her face alights with a true smile. "Caroline's done on the phone, let's go see about some thrift shopping, eh?"

"Bonnie?"

She turns back to me. "Hmm?"

"Thank you."

o0o0o0o

"Everyone knew about him before I did?" Elena stalks forward, eyes blazing.

My fists clench. "Don't blame me for this." I motion towards the vampire guard behind her. "If you spent even a pinch of the time you spend with your family as you do with Steffie these things wouldn't come as a surprise."

"So it's my fault for having a boyfriend?"

"No!" The volume of the answer shakes my own body. I pinch the bridge of my nose. Yelling won't solve a quarrel. "I'm saying that you're not balancing. There's plenty of hours in the week. It doesn't have to be one or the other."

A tear falls down her cheek. "Do you think Dad knew?"

"I have no f*king idea. At least if I was a bastard he had a reason for treating me like s*t."

She shrinks down, shoulders hunched. "Please don't use that word."

"Why? It's the truth, and you've always believed it, right? Don't tell me you didn't understand what Dad did."

"Stop insulting her." Stefan stomps forward, stopped by Elena's hand on his chest.

"Deb's right. I was always scared of Dad and how he talked about you. I'm sorry I didn't stick up for you at thirteen years old. Did you want me to let him hurt me too?"

Stefan stares at her, brows high to the sky. "Elena?"

"It all comes out now. You tried to pretend it didn't exist. How'd that work out for you?"

"Deborah, please be quiet." The vampire bites out. He turns back to Elena. "You told me you never saw anything, that he must have done it when no one could see."

Tears roar down her cheeks. "I'm sorry for being a selfish, lying b*ch. Is that what you wanted to hear? Dad - Grayson was always a good father to me, so whenever I heard him say anything to Debs I… I disregarded it, or he talked me out it. He was so good with words."

I swallow. Fluffy brown pigtails against a checkered gingham dress. Elena always called him Daddy when her eyes were filled with tears. They watched cartoons together every Saturday morning he wasn't at work. "You were a kid."

"I am sorry." She strides forward, taking my hands in hers. "I've always been a bit jealous of you for not caring what anyone thinks. You make statements and sneer at bullies and shout at someone when you think they're being an a*. I… should be more like you."

"Elena," her hands are sweaty and cold against my flushed ones. "I wish I could've been the one that didn't need to look out for myself. This is my chance to… well I don't trust him, but this could be my chance to have a real parent."

"I…" She stutters.

"You don't have to approve, to trust, or to be happy for me, but let me make my own decisions,  _please_."

Elena gently releases my hands and tucks a straightened lock of mahogany behinds her single-pierced ear. "I'll try."

Stefan steps up beside her, light fingertips curling around her shoulder. She smiles up at the vampire, eyes gleaming, ears raising in an unknown grin. "You'll be alright." He says.

My sister nods. "No thanks to you and Deborah."

My ears burn. "I've gotta go talk to Samuel, but we're okay?"

"Fly free." Elena waves me away. A twitch of the shoulders says she's not entirely comfortable with it, but she distracts herself, digging into our movie cabinet with vigour.

We argue, but I love her.

o0o0o0o

Samuel's apartment is not what I expected. Crinkled yellow wallpaper grasps at thin partitions; the carpet bleeds musty grey with each step, and naked lights swing from the ceiling with an eerie glow.

I stop. The door clicks shut behind me.

"I apologize for the mess, Schatzling." He bustles behind the neon vinyl kitchen, which is stained but clean. Bleach burns my eyes. "My place in the village is much smaller."

"It would've helped if you'd chosen an apartment building that isn't 40 years old and full of old tenants and druggies."

The man barks a laugh so loud his body shakes. "Sixteen years ago this room was beautiful."

"This is where you and Miranda used to meet?" I search the room with more interest. The fake fireplace blazes brightly, faced by two mint armchairs covered in cat wounds. Nothing gives any indication of being lived in by a couple.

A whisk tings against a saucepan. "I payed a lot of money back in day for this to remain as it was, but it seems after I had left for longer than a decade the owner decided to cash in."

"That's f*king stupid."

"Yes. It is."

"Will you kill her?" I let my face brighten. It's sarcastic, but I also want to know.

A slow, boiling grin. "I don't make a habit of killing humans, though I burnt down her house with the dog in it."

My nails dig into my thighs. "That's… generous. But you don't kill innocent humans because you can?"

Samuel pours a thick sauce into a chipped pottery bowl, cluttering the pan into the sink and turning on the tap. He leans over the counter, bushy eyebrows creasing together. "All the vampires around town seem to have lowered your standards immensely."

I shrug, worrying the hem of my plaid button-up. I had wanted to look special - stupid. He's just like Grayson. "This isn't about my standards, it's about you. Do you yell and throw things when you're angry, never accept responsibility for your actions, and brand children with cigarettes?" I curse myself. My stupid mouth always reveals things at the wrong moments to the wrong people.

His fingers curl into fists, then loosen. "Schatzling, none of those things define me. You could renounce everything about me and I wouldn't touch a hair on your head."

I scoff. "But those are just  _words_. Grayson could say the same thing."

"Trust is not built in a day. Give me the chance to  _show_  you what I mean."

My stomach twists, eyes giving a momentary prickle. "What did you make?"

Samuel slowly exhales, lips quirking up. "Coffee cake with caramel sauce to go with our tea." A wasted white kettle screams from the corner. "What kind do you like?"

I hug the hot mug of earl grey with my hands, sipping at the milky drink. "What things do I need to know?"

He reaches inside his large brown duster, pulling out a little hardback notebook. "I like to write things down." He says unnecessarily.

"Me too." I whisper.

"Pure-blooded fae can't lie, but that doesn't apply to you…" Samuel flips some pages. "Ah yes. I wanted to warn you against emotional outbursts and ties. Like many supernatural creatures, fae mate for life, it's important to be careful who or what you tie yourself to."

"So… Miranda was your…  _mate_?"

A slow, tortured smile creaks across his face. "She didn't know it. She didn't know anything about my  _heritage_. For her it was… an affair."

My stomach twists into a thousand fisherman's knots. "Is that all you had to tell me?"

His mug clanks against a worn-down side table. He rubs calloused hands together, then slips the notebook back into its pocket. "The bond will only form if he… or she loves you back."

"No worries then." I give a grating chuckle. "You seem to have it f*king made out here, good luck with that."

Samuel jumps to his feet after me, quick steps muffled by the dust-covered carpet. "You'll be careful, ne? I have a deal with Niklaus, not his siblings."

"I'm sure you're so anxious about my wellbeing." It's always a ploy.

"I'll love you whether you want me near you or not."

"S*t, sure, that makes sense." I storm out the door before he can say anything else. I don't have to deal with his bulls*t.

o0o0o0o

Hot tears burn their paths down cheeks. Lungs scream with every few pounds of feet against dirt and trail. Dad, what the f*k does that even mean? Is it laziness and sour breath? Is it hugs and whiskered kisses on cheeks? Cigarette butts crying against pale skin? It matters too much to me already.

Evergreens raise their voices with me. I finally stop, leaning against a particularly sturdy pine while I catch my breath.

Birds chirp innocent tunes, squirrels jumping from branch to branch. The early cold snap causes loud breaking with each movement of woodland creature. My breath slows, and the world finally stops spinning. The scent of cedar and pine fills my nose, fall crispness cool in my lungs. Then I feel it.

A small flame crawls through the forest. It seems to gallop and flare, growing brighter with each passing second. Green and purple steam together, beautiful and clashing simultaneously.

A large shadow clenches at orange and red leaves, the figure striding along with a swagger. The broad-shouldered man tips an invisible hat to me.

"Hello, pretty." His voice singes with British tang. Fangs sneak from beneath a thin-lipped, well-formed mouth. Seconds pass as I study his form, that low brow creasing, red eyes crawling with falling ivy veins of blue.

I straighten my back and brush the tears away. "If you're looking for a weak f*k of a human to snack on, you've come to the wrong place."

He smiles, and the vamp-face retracts. "Witch?"

"Of a sort." It's hard to tell who stepped forward. Our noses nearly meet. Fall frost and nervousness tingle at my fingers' ends. This will be good.

"Someone's being vague. Would you care to elaborate?" Red-eyes fade into chocolate, innocent and probing.

"I would rather show you."

My hands punch out in reach for his neck, but instead they curl up against his chest, wind knocked from me as he slams me against the tree, innocence forgone. A cold nose bumps against my jugular vein.

I pretend to struggle while he laughs against my skin. My fingers slip under his buttonless jacket, sneaking up to the exposed skin at the vee of a tee shirt.

The man gasps, face paling though his smile grows. "Siphoner." He whispers.

"You got it in one." Emerald and amethyst glow thick at my magical core. My fatigue and depression bleeds away. I giggle in near hysterics, feet beating a pattern into the forest floor. "Why would you attack someone if you didn't know their abilities?"

In near glee, I drop the paralyzed man to the ground, trying to stuff the urge to dance around him like a lunatic.

Long cold fingers curl tight around my wrist. I gasp, falling down on to what I thought was a weakened vampire. Prison bar arms lock around my back. My breasts squish up against his body, and he grins.

"The name is Kol, love. Kol Mikaelson, and perhaps you should consider how you treat someone that's been walking the earth for 1,000 years and not celebrate victory before its time."

"F*k you." I spit. The greyish immortal sparks begin to gather at my palms.

Suddenly he's hovering over me, grinning like a sick little f*k. "How about a snack first, then dessert?"

"What is with vampires and being rapists? I kinda understand the feeding from humans thing, but f*king seriously? Does that not make you wanna die?"

The humour bleeds away. Kol traces browned orbs along my form, head cocked to the side. "You're a feisty one." A large fawn-brown hand slides along my cheek.

I grimace, attempt to pull away from the disgust climbing under my skin.

"Be calm, sailor-mouthed witch. Take it."

The disgust shrinks back. Our eyes connect. I refuse to even blink as his latent magic pumps into my veins, warming as it fills my body. I take everything I can within the minute he allows.

Dilated pupils blink under thick, straight-lined brows, a dazed smirk extenuating his cleft chin as Kol finally withdraws the hand. "Now that you've received a top-up, could you be a dear and give me the what's-what of… whatever century I'm in."

"Niklaus hasn't told you?" My gut untwists.

"My wonderful brother simply tossed me clothes and said dinner is at 7. Would you care to be my date?" He grins with teeth, eyes dead.

I'm sitting turkish style, fall leaves crunching under my butt, a millennium-old vampire across from me. "You don't want to kill me anymore?"

"I only kill humans, love, and I don't believe you qualify, especially with those lovely violet eyes."

"That's actually due to a medical condition,  _murderer_." I scoot back. "And it's 2009."

"Bloody hell." Kol springs to his feet. "He kept me in a coffin for 200 years!"

I struggle to stand, my legs tend to turn to jello after a vampire attack. "The brotherly love is real."

"Don't make fun of me!" He finger is inches away from my chest.

"I'm not, you f*king leech! You're not the only one with bad familial relationships, but I don't f*king rip the throats out of humans because I'm thirsty."

"I'm a vampire, do you expect a meal of meat and cheese?" He grits his teeth. "How do you know Niklaus?"

"That was not a good subject change."

"It would have been better if I were bedding you against the leaves." He deadpans.

"He tried to kill my sister."

"Sounds like common ground." His charm blooms back in full force. "Give me a little tour, love. I'll make it worth your while."

"Aren't you worried he's going to dagger you again?"

"Niklaus is on one of his morality kicks. As long as I don't stick my fangs into any of his pets it will probably be smooth sailing. Out of sight, out of mind, you understand?"

Our quips seem effortless, each response bringing more vivacity to Kol's countenance. He grins. I hate vampires, what they do and are makes me want to cauterize every available piece of skin before staking their hearts, but… I've got to be smart when no one else is. This  _man_  is  _immortal_.

"Hmph. I'll be civil if you agree to hunt out of town."

One cheek bone pops up. "Deal."

o0o0o0o

"Are those wireless telephones?"

"Yup." I pop the "P". "You can call people and text with them."

He eyes me suspiciously. "Explain this texting you speak of."

"It's basically like sending a telegram, but with a phone. Do you think I'm making up stories for an entire population of schizophrenics?"

"Hm, thank you ever so much for your patience with me." His long fingers dance down my shoulder.

I throw them away with a snarl. "Kol, please stop hitting on me."

"Come to dinner."

"With your murderous vampiric family?"

"No, with my family of beavers. You'd make excellent backup, little siphoner."

"The Mikaelsons seem to have an obsession with pet names, also, accepting the word  _no_."

"But wouldn't it be lovely mess with Nik a bit? The power is just waving off you. Nothing to worry about."

I roll my eyes so hard it almost hurts. "Kol."

"You're getting magic simply from being in my presence, aren't you?"

I bite my cheek.

"Being a room with us, I'd like to see that. You're  _powerful_." The flattery slides off his tongue with ease.

A half-hearted snarl on my words, "Silver-tongued leech."

"I'll keep you safe."

The smirk tells me otherwise. "Whatever, dude, if they try to eat me I'm f*king you up."

o0o0o0o

**Y'all were complaining, but look who joined the party? Good ol' witch-lover Kol Mikaelson has finally entered the picture, though it took me 35,000 words to do it.**

**This is… not what I expected to happen, but tbh a camaraderie is always my favorite type of pre-relationship status. Kinda a happy accident here. I'm trying to write a slow-burn. _Trying_  being the important word.**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews last chap. If you liked, please share your thoughts. You do have influence on a potential subplot, and if you touch my heart I might write faster?**


	14. A Smirk and a Swagger

SCREAMING LUNGS AND RED-EYED STARES

Chapter 14 -  _A Smirk and a Swagger_

Soft, assured steps lumber down cracked sidewalk. Kol smirks at me, hands deep in trouser pockets. At 5 in the evening on Mystic Falls' main street, the hustle and bustle is at its highest point. Mrs. Sabal from the church gives me a queenly wave from across the street. I pretend not to see her and quicken my pace.

"Deborah, sweetie!" She manages to yell with a quiet mousy voice.

My shoulders slump. I slap a fake smile on my face, hoping Kol will continue walking. His arm slips through mine.

Mrs. Sabal is relatively young for a pastor's wife, dyed red hair falling in numerous cirliecues down her back, a ribboned straw hat bonneted around her chin. "How  _are_  you doing?"

My cheeks are beginning to crack. "Just f**king swimmingly, ma'am."

"Language." As if I'm seven years old. "You must've given your mother quite the time, young lady. And who's this?" Her eyes not-so-subtly trace Kol's confident, handsome figure.

Up until now I always remained polite in this woman's presence. If I did something unusual Grayson would find out and I would be punished. I debate changing that.

"Kol Mikaelson, ma'am. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance." He outstretches his hand.

Mrs. Sabal frowns, but smiles all the same. She puts her hand on his. Tries to hide the red nail polish chipping off.

Kol winks at her, giving her knuckles a kiss.

"What manners." A slight blush tinges her cheeks. The woman blinks rapidly, attempting to activate her brain. "Deborah, dear?"

"What?" I snap a little too hastily.

Mrs. Sabal turns to me. "Tell Jeremy to get the watch to Mrs. Lockwood as soon as possible."

"Has he even been asked?"

"It's an important part of history, child."

"I'm not a f**king child, and it  _belongs_  to him. Demand it again and—"

"And what?" Her hand goes on her hip.

"I think what Deborah is attempting to say is that…" Kol leans forward intently, "You will respect the Gilbert family and their possessions."

"I will respect the Gilbert family and their possessions." Nods the dazed woman. "Lovely to see you again, darling!" She toddles off.

"Thank you."

"Is that thanks enough for a heavy engagement of lip lock?"

"You f**king wish."

He grabs my hand, swaggering towards a bright blue Porsche parking on the street. The driver smooths down his bulging armani suit. Tucks a lock of greased hair behind his ear.

Kol stops, grabbing Ryan's arm. "You gave your automobile to your lovely long lost cousins, Anna and Fred. It's  _really_  the best you can do."

The white man nods into his double chin. "It's the best I can do." Drops shiny silver keys into Kol's outstretched palm.

Grinning, the vampire turns to me and gives the fob a jangle. "Take a few deep breaths, love. It's just an automobile."

"I'm not freaking out."

He gently pushes me into the passenger seat. "Of course not."

"Ryan Fields is a rich jerk that moved in to buy mortgaged chunks of land from little old ladies. I'm not upset."

"You have a little crease of judgement between your eyebrows, love." The Porsche roars to life.

I squirm, getting comfortable in the heated leather seat. "You're not licensed to every thought in my head, leech."

"You judge me as a thief." He smirks.

"It's the principle of the thing, and I know that around vampires I should keep my f**king mouth shut because laws don't apply to them."

"I'm special."

"A short bus joke would probably be lost on you."

"Probably." Kol glances at me. "I don't suppose you'd be up for a bit of an exchange?"

"Depends."

"A little transfusion is all it would take really. Being stuck in a coffin for over a century makes one quite famished."

A grand debate occurs in my brain. Fangs hurt, but I have a high pain tolerance. I want to keep Kol happy, yet is this sacrificing too much? Then I look over at Kol, who can somehow drive without looking at the road. It's in his eyes. He thinks I'll throw a fit and protest my rights. F**k, I can show him and keep my independence.

This means f**king nothing.

"Take too much and I'll explode your brain."

His lips quirk up. An olive hand curls around my wrist, his other remaining on the steering wheel. He gives me a glance, vamp-face sneaking out. It's almost like looking at the face of a demon, black eyes, elongated canines.

Kol bites down on my wrist. It's painful, but not as much as I expected.

I chuckle. "You're drinking and driving."

He releases, wiping his mouth. "Driving intoxicated, you mean? Well your beauty is as sure as the sun and as bright as the morning dew."

"If you don't stop goading me I will f**king judo-roll out this door faster than you can pop the vamp-face."

He chuckles. "I've been told my personality is a bit of an… acquired taste, but I don't fancy you as suicidal."

"A measured risk."

Kol eyes me, then glances at my woundless wrist. "You have healing abilities."

"Will you shut your f**king mouth?"

Niklaus' Victorian mansion seems even more ominous than before, its shadows darker, walls brighter with an odd contrast. His family's power reveals their location within seconds of pulling up the driveway.

"You're only unfamiliar with two of my siblings, yes?"

"Unfortunately." Unbidden, my ugliest stank face appears. "What's your sister like?"

Kol barks a laugh with a hint of sarcasm.

I focus on identifying Rebekah's presence. Pink streamers clash against saturated yellow, magical wires waving out the windows as if begging for attention. Auras speak loud.

"Bekah is one of the most stubborn women you'll ever meet. She's beautiful, attention seeking and will slaughter if crossed."

"F**king hell. And where are we going to find the fun in this?"

He turns to me, fingers doing a tango on my shoulder. Leans forward. "We'll find the fun knowing that Niklaus won't kill you and I no matter what we do."

"Niklaus seems the type to break a deal if enraged."

"Little witch, if your father is who you say he is, that deal will be locked with ancient magics. And my brother is on a morality kick with all his hybrids. Come on, let's have  _fun_."

His dark excitement is contagious. I become aware of the smile nearly splitting my face. Making Niklaus even the slightest bit uncomfortable is worth it. After all his needs have caused my family, he deserves to suffer.

The final unfamiliar aura beats languidly, darkened green nearly fading into grey.

"And what about your last brother?"

Kol clears his throat, seeming to have trouble keeping the cocky grin upon his face. "Finn hates what we are. He was only awake for the first 100 years of vampirism before Niklaus got tired of the self-hate."

Niklaus, for all his talk about family traitors, seems to follow the same pattern of ethics. "Self-hate looks atrocious."

"Vocab points darling." Kol's hand presses against the small of my back, pushing me towards two guards.

The one on the left brushes invisible crumbs from his tee shirt. His scraggly brown hair brushes his shoulders, near-black eyes surveying us somberly.

"State your business!" He barks.

The other guard rolls her eyes. "Brock, calm down."

Kol squares his shoulders. "My brother awaits me inside, so if you'll excuse me."

The male hybrid stops Kol with a hand on the chest. "Klaus never said anything about you, buddy. Get lost."

"Pardon me?" Kol's height seems to increase tenfold. He rises up, sickly vampiric magic clenched tight around his body.

"Brock." The female whispers from the corner of her mouth.

"Shut up, Jen. He told us to not let anyone in but family."

"That doesn't make any sense, this guy just said—" Jen trails off, then begins to dry heave.

Brock's round head flops into the nearby grass, blood soaking into the dirt. His body "face"plants into the pavement.

"Brother, must you make such an entrance?" Elijah clicks open the door.

"Just thinning out Nik's army for him."

"Alright, Gideon." I murmur under my breath, but vampires hear everything.

"Lijah, have you met Deborah?" Kol's arm curls around my waist, voice lilting with amusement.

"I have met her acquaintance, yes." The "loyal" Original raises an eyebrow at me, ushering us inside. "Follow me."

The parlour boils with power, almost glowing as we approach down the long hallway. Our steps click against waxed marble floors, refurbished wood walls so shiny I can nearly see my reflection.

"Everytime you're daggered it's the same situation." Elijah strides to our left, chin raised high.

"Baiting me, Lijah? I'm not to blame for  _Mum's_  continually disapproval."

Elijah smiles without humour, directing us into the room. Magic is so high it burns across my flesh, singeing and stinging. I dig my nails into my palms and bite my tongue, desperate not to show these ancient beings their effect on me.

Rebekah Mikaelson lounges across a divan, golden blond hair spilling over the back, salty green eyes piercing. She smiles mockingly and gives me a once over. "Dear brother, you are aware this isn't a +1 situation?"

Kol merely grins, and we collapse onto a stiff brown couch.

A large man looms in the corner, face heavy and taut, large hands half stuffed in his pockets. He looks at me from strands of greasy, shoulder-length brown hair. Glances away as if I'm of no importance.

Niklaus turns from his place at the window and grins with all teeth and dimples. "And the black sheep returns! How was your meal?"

"It fought back." Kol smirks at me, tongue poking at his cheek.

"Well. Aren't you going to introduce her to the family? A little bit quick there, Deborah?" Klaus gives me a caustic wink.

" _This_  is the siphoner?" Rebekah rolls her eyes. "I could drain her as a day-old vampire."

I chuckle. "Are you sure about that?" The atmosphere lightens and darkens, my palms outstretched on my lap, magic leaching from the air and their auras. This is me  _yet again_  succumbing to my temper.

She doesn't move, but her body noticeably tenses. With the speed of a cheetah Rebekah bolts towards me. "Whatever you've got,  _witch_ , won't hurt me."

I raise my chin, somehow looking up at her and yet also looking down my nose at her. It's one of my few talents.

"As amusing as this pissing contest is, our dinner is ready."

Seconds tick by without us breaking eye contact. If she so much as moves a muscle-

A warm hand against my back. "Engaging my sister in combat is a slow process, darling. It's not to be fulfilled in one meeting."

The mahogany dining table is laden high with expensive delicacies I've only seen on the food network. Caviar, fluffy pastries, bright green vegetables and ribeye steaks and all I can think about is the  _waste_. So many people  _starve_ … but these are vampires. They don't need to follow the rules.

"So, what's it like being a human in the twenty first century?" Rebekah daintily spoons her soup to her big pink lips.

"Probably not much different from being one in the 11th."

She smiles slow and patronizing. "I'm not so sure about that; 'human rights' seem to be the topic of every newspaper headline."

"That's nothing new."

"You don't acknowledge you're fortuitous to be living in such a time?"

I pause to glance at the silent, observing males. I could skip over the subject and lie, but I'm not so weak as to cover up my past. I'm  _not_  a victim. "Children are still abused, even in such a  _modern_  country as this. Fathers are still trusted, though they slap their bastard daughter around at night, only where no one can see."

Rebekah's spoon clanks down on her plate. Salty eyes sneak over to Niklaus. "Such men deserve hellfire."

"I don't disagree." I take a tiny sip of wine and am immediately thankful for the small quantity. It's so sour my eyes nearly cross. I put the glass down.

"You met a bit of trouble getting inside, brother?" Niklaus smirks at Kol, who sighs, gaze sharpening.

"Nothing I couldn't handle, though why you chose such a stupid hybrid to guard I'll never know."

"You for one should know the difference between stupidity and loyalty." The hybrid picks at his lobster leg. A rabid grin obscures his features.

BANG! Kol's hands slam against the table. "Because I didn't want to be your puppet, I'm unloyal?"

Niklaus gestures a maid forward from her spot against the wall. Her eyes glazed eyes have trouble staying on one figure, the young, slightly plump figure tucked into cotton stockings and a wool frock.

She curtsies unsteadily. "Sir?"

"Neck please." The maid flutters blond locks over her shoulder to expose a chubbed white throat.

Niklaus swaggers behind her, chasing a glare from myself to Kol. "This is what happens to those who betray me." Fangs flare out from his canines, purple spider webs trailing down from his eyes.

I stand, ready to leap over the table, but Kol grabs my wrist. All I can do is watch as the young woman's eyes flutter, body sways, and she falls to the ground, a bloodless body that won't be seen by family or friends ever again.

"Nik, must you?" Rebekah rolls her eyes, yet otherwise remains unperturbed. She's nearly through the second course.

"You've murdered another human in front of my guest, rest assured my loyalty is fully bought now." Kol strides out of the room, fingers still around my skin.

"A f**king monster." I spit, shaking my arm from Kol's grip. My heavy steps lead me out of the room. Sarcastic comments and laughter follow in my wake.

Kol's languid movements show his true emotion. He leans back (slowly) on his heels, brown orbs scrutinizing the expensive Degot painting clashing against the walls. "You can leave now."

"He killed her." My chest rises and falls, a miasma of fury obscuring my vision.

"Does it matter! She's one idiotic walking blood bag! You all are!"

A emotionless smile falls onto my face. "Trying to change the subject the cover your pain. Real f**king original,  _darling_."

He turns to me, fun and games burned up in flames. His steps are noiseless and eerie. I lean against the wall like it's my choice, our noses inches away.

"Someone's a bit magically intoxicated, no?" His hand stops at my cheek, not touching, but the warmth soaking through. "Do you know who I am?" It's crisp and clear.

"A neck-snappy supernatural creature with major family issues?"

The vampire smiles. "I AM KOL MIKAELSON!"

"AND I'M DEBORAH, SOMETHING…" I wrinkle my nose, laughing. A weird sort of hysteria bubbles in my stomach. I should care. "I don't really have a last name right now, what do you do if you find out you're a bastard child?"

The blazing fire boils behind his eyes, the intensity vary as an obvious inner conflict occurs. "We should engage in a passionate, angry kiss." He suggests.

"Do you think I could kill you simply by sucking away all the latent magic of your Original vampireness?"

"Come along." Kol grabs my hand.

The urge to slap him is strong, but my curiosity wins out. He was so angry before, and it just… went away. Maybe he's bottled it up for future consumption? "Where are we going?"

"Have you learnt the blasting spell yet?"

"No, but it sounds promising."

"Ever so much so, darling."

I let him pull me down the hallway, almost skipping at the magic intensity in this place. Physical contact with an Original doesn't help either.

We pass by the parlour. Rebekah's eyes snap in my direction, lips pursed like those of a cross child. I wouldn't want to meet her in a dark alley.

The backyard is more like a couple of football fields of rolling, vibrant grass. It's bordered with elms and oaks, which I appear next to with a twisted stomach and a gagging throat.

"F**k."

"It was 500 metres! You're seasick?"

"Shut the f**k up. No beaming me without my permission." I manage to stifle the urge, though the nausea waves down my body unrepentantly. "We're going to blow up trees?"

"Exactly. Now, this is similar to the brain popping spell you witches are so fond of, but reversed."

"Implosion vs. explosion?"

"Yes," he smirks, almost giddy as he launches into teacher mode. "Simply direct some magic from your hands towards the inside of a specific place and say Bombardida, keeping in mind what you want your spell to accomplish."

I give him a slow once-over. "No joke?"

"Do you trust me?"

I continue staring.

"No joke, little siphoner."

It's extremely awkward to take the position of a zombie in front of a thousand-year-old permanent toddler, but it's all worth it.

" _Bombardida_." I pronounce, striking forward with all I've got. The poor oak tree flies to bits, leaving its green skin exposed to the world, sap weeping from the pores.

"You're bleeding." Kol stands suddenly in front of me.

"I must have been hit with some shrapnel." I press shaky adrenalin fingers to my forehead, and they come away with thick blood. My eyes flutter shut. I use a nearby tree for support as magic gathers at the spot. It seals.

"Quite the demonstration."

"I aim to please." I awkwardly stuff my hands in my jeans, then take them out. Straighten my back. "Kol?"

"Hmm?" He blinked in the last two minutes.

"Is there a reason other than a whim for you not trying to rip open my throat?" I refuse to remove my gaze. It's a sign of weakness.

He taps an olive finger to his cleft chin, left eyebrow raised.

My back hits the tree, breath knocked from my lungs.

"Maybe I will attend to that now?" His cold nose is only allowed a millisecond against my pulse.

Kol's lanky body flies away, slamming into a bottom heavy elm.

"Or maybe you won't."

"Always that fire." He gives a groan. Breaks the branch sticking out of his forearm.

I plant my feet as he saunters forward, but Kol simply chuckles, then snorts, and composes himself into a smirk and swagger.

A buzzing against my butt causes me to jump about 5 metres high. "F**k!" I pull out my plain blue flip phone. "F**k." I stare down a good couple dozen of messages: Jenna, Caroline, Bonnie, and Jeremy.

"You've got a lot of… telegraphs?" Kol smirks, looking over my shoulder.

I give him one glance, then focus my full attention on the frantic words of my friends and family. "It seems when you run off to spend the day with a homicidal Original vampire without telling anyone people get a bit worried." My stomach twists at the thought of explaining my selfish actions, along with gleefully dancing that they  _care_.

"Allow me to give you a ride home."

I frown. "That sounds… nice. Are you sure you're not planning to slaughter my entire family while I sleep?"

"Not the first night after I meet you, love. It must be unexpected. You must be lulled into false security and then I'll strike like a snake in the grass!"

"And if you're actually a homicidal badger?"

"All the better, love. The honey badger of Africa eats venomous snakes for breakfast."

"That doesn't mean you can eat what the snake intended to eat. Their eyes are a bit bigger than their stomachs."

Kol closes the passenger side door behind me. Even with the exchange of sarcastic jibes silence still clouds between us. It's awkward when we aren't talking. Have I really only known this vampire for a day?

I sneak a glance at him. White knuckles curl around the steering wheel, jaw tensed, cheeks shifting as he grits his teeth.

The poor young woman. Did she go to a job interview, eager for pay and protection? Or was she disrespectful and entitled? Did he compel her before or after? Did she have people out there that cared?

"Your brother's a d**k."

Kol sputters a laugh.

o0o0o0o

**Hello everyone!**

**Made it past the 40,000 mark, woo hoo! Also, it's so much easier to just write Deborah and Kol's one on one convos than to write all the Originals in one room, so… you're welcome?**

**Thank you for all the support and lovely reviews!**

**If you liked, please tap out your reasons? I would LOVE to hear some thoughts!**


	15. Selfishness and Demands

SCREAMING LUNGS AND RED-EYED STARES

Chapter 15 -  _Selfishness and Demands_

"Thanks for not sucking  _all_  of my blood."

"Believe me, it wasn't for lack of want." Kol's eyes darken, pink tongue snaking out across red lips. He reaches toward me with effortless grace.

My hand curls around his wrist. " _Goodbye_  Kol."

The vampire nods, his lips quirking up. I stumble out of the car and lean forward to grab my purse. Snort when his eyes dip down my shirt.

"Pervert." I nearly trip, and my converse slap against the concrete path.

"You adore me!" The Porsche speeds away.

I sigh. Breathe in a deep lungful of biting autumn breeze. The Gilbert House gives its habitual loom over my form, all windows dark but one - the living room. Warmth flutters in my stomach while it twists, emotions competing for King of the Castle.

Our front door creaks. I shuffle my shoes off in the darkened hallway, then go to bolt for the stairs.

"Debs?"

Elena and Jenna sit ramrod straight on the light blue couch, eyes wide and bunny-rabbit innocent.

I sigh and trod over. "What's up?"

"You've been gone all day, no phone, no text, and you ask what's up?" Elena's voice shakes. "You could've been rotting in a ditch for all we knew."

"It's only seven thirty." I raise an eyebrow at my watch. "I thought our farce of a curfew was at 10?"

Jenna purses her lips, scrambling to her feet. Clammy hands slip into mine. "It's not about a curfew and you know it. I was scared." A single tear slides down her cheek.

F**k. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I got caught up hanging out with Kol and didn't hear my phone." I give her a short hug where only our shoulders touch. Is this how you comfort someone?

"Who's Kol?" Big doe eyes, nail-bitten fingers tease the ends of straw straight hair.

"Why the f**k would you care?"

She pales.

"Sorry, that came out wrong. My mouth is a little f**ker. I meant um, why do you ask?"

Elena steps forward, while attempting to shake off my hasty words. "Debs, you've never liked anyone,  _ever_. You mentioning having a day-long date is just a bit concerning."

"Who's he?" Jenna's head cocks to the side like an inquisitive puppy's.

"Niklaus' brother." I state nonchalantly, plopping down on the sofa.

They sit down simultaneously.

Elena slams to her feet. "Are you crazy! You're dating the brother of my  _murderer_!"

"Well when you put it like that." My fingers ache for a cigarette.  _I'm eleven years old and left in Grayson's study, arm smarting from new burns. The weapon of choice lies in the ashtray, smoke still rising. A wracking cough that I hurry to stifle. Ashy fingers fumbling to return the stick of nicotine to its slow consuming death._ "Whatever, I'm not actually dating him. He ish-threatened me into giving a tour so I decided to make the most of it. Kol hates Niklaus almost as much as we do." I shouldn't need to justify myself.

My sister's arms cross like an Fort Knox lock. "You're going to get us all killed!"

"Elena…" Jenna's hand reaches for her.

The little brunette shakes it off. "You're being completely irresponsible!"

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "How is it than just when we make up you find another thing about me to judge? It was either make nice or suffer the wrath of a 1,000 year-old-vampire. Which f**king seems like the better option?"

"That doesn't mean you should enjoy it." She says petulantly. "And you made everyone nearly sick with worry!"

"It won't f**king happen again, princess. Where's Jeremy?"

"In his room, but we're not done!"

"Yes, we are. Love you, night!" I bounce up the stairs, thankful when Jenna takes the turn of calming down the Lena-beast.

A sweatered shoulder peeks around the corner. I raise an eyebrow at the eavesdropper, who shows no shame.

"Debs." Jeremy runs his hand through tufts of brown, face pale and crinkled in at the edges.

I sigh. Grab his hand and pull him into my bedroom. We sit on the rumpled bed, backs against the white wall.

"You're never home anymore."

"Jeremy, I'm homeschooled."

"You do your work, clean, and then leave. You used to spend hours in your room, now all you do is bounce around until you can't take it anymore." He combs his fingers through his hair, gives it a sharp tug as his mouth opens again. "This Kol guy, would he hurt you?"

"I'm more concerned about everyone else at the moment."

"No, you're always putting others ahead, and while I love you taking the time to make me food and help me with my homework, I don't want you to sacrifice yourself so we can live. Debs please, what's going on?"

A humourless smile crosses my face. You know your mask is nonfunctional when Jeremy Gilbert notices something's up. "The living room is where Stefan nearly drained me of my blood and where Caroline slit her own throat. Damon once got into my room and suffocated me until I passed out. Elena never shuts up about Stefan, and while I can accept that she's with him (though I don't understand why) he reminds me of pain and death." I take a deep breath in.

Jeremy's hands curl around his knees, chin resting between them. "Now that you've got a real dad, you don't need me anymore."

"Jer, f**k everything and the world goes down in flames, you'll still be my little brother. I will  _always_  do my best to protect you and love you."

An ink-stained hand slips into mine. "Sorry. I -"

"The entire family is under a huge amount of stress. We'll figure things out."

"I don't want you to be abused by this guy. I love you."

"I won't let it happen, Jer; I'd rather die, and I love you too." There's nothing that compares to having a warm hand in yours, especially a warm hand that belongs to someone you've loved since the beginning. It the best f**king experience I'll ever have. At the risk of sounding horribly sappy, if it weren't for Jer, I'd be dead.

Jeremy is part of the reason why I'm striding into Samuel's gungy apartment building, attempting not to trip on the torn carpet. I rap my knuckles three times against room 337. They sting.

"Deborah." Samuel blinks at me, then smoothes down his button up and dress pants.

"You going to a funeral?"

"A lawyer."

I raise an eyebrow. "What for?"

"Schatzling, have you come to give me your answer?" He leans against the frail doorframe.

"Betray me and I will hurt you in whatever way I can."

"That's fair." Big furry eyebrows raise, hand sweeping down his grizzled jaw. His eyes twinkle though, he's happy? "Walk with me?"

"Fine." I pretend to look put out. Cross my cardiganed arms as we traverse the "path".

"You spent yesterday with a vampire."

"What, you tracking me?"

"No, your sister found me and demanded information."

"And you gave it to her?"

"It's nothing you don't already know. Kol Mikaelson, who massacred cities and whose temper tantrums and penchant for witches is legendary."

My stomach rolls, nearly climbing up my throat with scratches of lemon juice and mint. Saliva bubbles hot in my esophagus. Don't be f**king dramatic. "He doesn't matter. It was a way to stick it to Niklaus and not offend another immortal being."

"So making enemies with Rebekah was your plan? She has no allegiance with me."

"Dude, I wasn't f**king trying for that!

A heavy hand on my shoulder. "Schatzling, I only worry for you."

An uncomfortable feeling rises with the previous nausea. "What're you seeing the lawyer about?"

He walks on for a good 5 minutes, eyes sliding down bright fall trees. "I'm not going to finalize anything without your permission, but I was seeing how possible it is for me to gain custody of you."

"I… what?"

"You wouldn't have to live with me if you didn't want to, but this way would make it easier for you to obtain German citizenship."

"So I could go live in f**king Germany?"

"No, so you'd have the option to."

We stop in front of the only legal office in town, a bespeckled secretary pretending to work while peeking through the glass wall.

"I been carrying around something for you."

"Hm?"

"In our family the women are more likely to be siphoners like yourself, so we invented a token to help guide their magical cores towards more plentiful sources of magic. Here." A thin gold chain falls into my hand, on which a golden hummingbird lays, only slightly larger than my thumbnail.

I've never had a family heirloom before. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now I must leave or I'll be late."

o0o0o0o

"It's easiest if you let yourself get pissed about something and let'er rip."

Bonnie raises an eyebrow. "That's not difficult." She raises her hands, effortlessly casting bombardida at a nearby tree. It flies to pieces.

Caroline flings perfect blond curls behind her back, straightening her aqua blue dress coat. "Elena texted us."

"Did she really?" I shake my head with a grimace.

"Hey, she's just concerned." A french-manicured hand slips over mine. Caroline gives my hand a pat.

"F**k that. I can make my own choices." I sneer. "And I'm not f**king being defensive because there's nothing to be defensive about! It was one tour."

Bonnie smiles slowly, eyes twinkling as if she knows more than me. "This Kol guy, he's Niklaus' brother?"

A flare of magic, then Niklaus appears beside Caroline. "Although we often call him the 'black sheep' of the family."

"And you're not?" My blond friend rolls her eyes, then freezes. Klaus has her completely caged in with his arms, eyes intent.

Bonnie and I plant our feet, fingers tangling together as we pool our resources.

"I would think you'd be a bit more careful in what you say, love. Your father left you, didn't he?" And just like that he's turned it back around.

"F**k you." She spits, and Caroline swearing means she's truly affected.

"Have I not made my intentions clear in our lovely little courtship?" A hand that has murdered so many twirls a lock of straightened gold.

Caroline shivers, but her chin comes up, eyes refusing to break contact. "I think the girl has to be  _willing_."

"Lying to yourself?"

"Niklaus, have you just come here to flirt with Caroline or is there a reason for this?"

His hand comes down from the tree, but his blue orbs don't leave her. "Tell your sister to make ready for a day of giving."

"F**k, you ran through all that blood already?"

"Once the grapevine got going about a choice between monthly turnings I've have quite the collection of visitors." Klaus finally meets my eyes. "There won't be any dramatic actions on behalf of the doppelgänger, yes?"

"Indeed." I affect a horribly done Yorkshire accent.

He gives me a small, patronizing smile, kisses Caroline's hand, and disappears.

She blinks a million miles a minute at where his form previously existed. "Niklaus Mikaelson is courting me."

"We'll get you out of this, Care." Bonnie assures.

Caroline continues to blink. "How is such a pig so attractive?"

"No way." The witch says. "You can't mean you're thinking about it?"

"No." Care bites her lip. "Not at all. I'd never actually be able to have a relationship with that a**hole anyway, just sex."

"He's going to put Elena through hell time and time again until there aren't any werewolves left in the world." I state.

A more somber vibe falls on us three.

"We can't win, can we?" Bonnie whispers, to us or the trees I don't know.

"No." I say bitterly. "Not without losing more than we'd gain." Cold fingers dance on my collarbone, worrying the gold hummingbird likes its Aladdin's lamp.

"I've got to get home or Mom will call in the police force. She's still on that nutcase train."

"I'll walk you." Bonnie says. "You staying here?" Her eyebrow raises.

"There's a couple more spells I want to try."

"Alright, see you later."

Hopelessness sinks in as their crunching steps fade away. Never relaxing, always fearing the bloodthirsty Niklaus and his selfish desires for more and more.

Vibrant oranges yellows and reds gleam in the nipping breeze, trees bowing, crows hustling about in search of food. A squirrel nearly runs over my foot.

Every couple of minutes spent with Bonnie and Caroline brings to mind the token. It's warm against my chest, hidden underneath a light cotton tee. Protective spells weave around it like hot chocolate fondue around a strawberry. I desperately want to understand its power.

The forest stills. I clench my fingers around the thin gold, squeeze my eyes shut, and try with all my might. Magic rises up, encircling the hummingbird…

Only to retreat back to storage.

"F**k!" I scream.

Then try again. And again. And again.

I flop back onto the leaves until a spider crawls over my leg and the sun retreats behind a mountain.

o0o0o0o

Distracting magic in the corner store, bad things keep happening. A shelf falls down, an employee vomits, and the cashier just wants to let me out of there.

He sells me the smokes without an ID.

They weigh down my jacket pocket as I exit the store. The federal park is quiet at midnight. It's getting colder, less yahoos drink and drug in the open air. My feet crunch along the leaves.

A street light gleams down on rotting picnic table. I sit on bendy boards, hands shaking as they cup around the cigarette butt. An orange glow takes the bite. I bring it to my lips and inhale. Give a cough. Inhale again, body relaxing, stress retreating.

My biological father wants custody. Elena won't stop meddling. Jeremy's distraught. Niklaus is trying to seduce Caroline along with draining Elena dry. And Kol… has a "penchant for witches."

I never liked him in the first place, but knowing that I'd be nothing more than another notch on his belt? F**k that.

Besides, I'm not… I think… I don't know.

"Lovely night for a smoke." Kol saunters forward, hands stuffed in coat pockets, hair perfectly tousled.

"It's a s**t night for one." My hair is damp with rain, cigarette struggling to keep lit.

He smirks. "Your sister seems to think I'm poisoning you."

"F**k, did she contact you?" A deep inhale, exhale, and the conversation feels lighter.

"I've got a vigilant ear, darling."

"Hm, that's not the only vigilant part of your anatomy."

"Unladylike suggestions! What would your father think!"

"I'm not going to be another notch in your belt." I blurt. Take a drag.

"Clarification please?"

"Samuel says you known for chasing witches. I'm not gonna be another shag. I'm not like that."

The glitter disappears from his eyes. Kol stares out into the forest, dark shadows playing across his sharp features. Something snaps, and he comes back in full force. "Darling, you're a beautiful, powerful creature. Of course I desire you."

I nearly snarl. "You're full of s**t."

"Now, now, self-hate does not become you." He reaches a hand towards my ear.

I pull back from warmth, nearly slipping as I get to my feet. "What the f**k do you even want from me? I'm a rare siphoner, so what? There has to be more powerful witches than I?"

Kol swaggers forward, smirk on his lips, tongue ready to weave another set of lies.

"You know what, f**k this. I've got to go rangle people into not committing the suicide that is attempted murder of your brother." Mud squelches, soaking into my shoes.

"Come on, love. Don't be a sourpuss! Haven't you heard of fun?"

I don't answer. Try to stomp away without losing my footing. My cigarette dies in a puddle.

o0o0o0o

**Um… I don't recommend smoking. I've seen firsthand how it tears apart your lungs and leaves you in sleepless, permanent dependence. You do you, but be aware.**

**Thanks to akagami hime chan for always being so supportive with each chapter! Starfish love you love you!**

**Please review if you like, and I'm not against constructive criticism:)**

**NOTE: This story will be put on HIATUS for the month of November (because I'm doing NaNo). So they'll be one more update on Sunday and then zilch until December. Sorry!**

**Squee! Nellie out!**


	16. The Mother of Invention (Is Dead)

SCREAMING LUNGS AND RED-EYED STARES

Chapter 16 -  _The Mother of Invention (Is dead)_

"He's asking for more blood." Elena states, reminding me too much of her zombie self. Doom is always waiting around the corner with its red, pitchforked tail fluttering like the haunches of a cat about to pounce - at least, that's how she sees it.

"This is ridiculous!" Stefan shouts, then turns to his girlfriend, voice low, "I'm not gonna let him do this to you."

"That's a bunch of s**t, and you know it, Stefan! This is f**king stupid, but we stay as it is and everyone lives. Your way is an easy suicide pact."

Stefan's hands attempt to choke the heavy air. "And you would like to sacrifice Elena's life against the  _possibility_  of someone dying?"

"Ugh, you're so full of s**t." Jeremy mutters, taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Don't interfere in things you have no knowledge about." Stefan says patronizingly.

" _Stefan_." A small olive hand slips into his. "They're right. We've gone over this a thousand times." But those chocolate brown eyes still project blame.

Is it meant for me? I don't know.

_Ding dong!_

"Where's Jenna?" Elena asks, near hyperventilating.

"Work." I stride over to the door. Like Jenna would help this situation at all. She's a young woman suffering from PTSD and can barely keep  _herself_  alive.

Niklaus smirks at me, his hand at the back of a tiny, aged nurse. "Lovely to see you so soon, darling."

"I'm sure it is."

He steps over the door frame and adjusts the cuffs of his button-up shirt. "Where's the lucky lady?"

"Behind door number 2." I gesture to the living room.

"Lovely house, dear." Says the nurse, wrinkled cheeks smiling.

Jeremy shakes his head, slamming down onto the couch. He stands up and attempts to use his height to intimidate the world's only hybrid.

A paint speckled hand curls into my shoulder. Niklaus tips his head to the side, eyes flickering down my face. "Watch yourself, love."

I wish there was a world where I didn't have to, where I would be the top dog.

The nurse continues to smile like she's an hour wisdom-toothless and unaware of the political minefields nestled into each corner. "Alright dear, just a pint of blood this time?"

Elena holds out her wrist to the nurse. Yellow-green patches fan across my sister's face, her eyes frozen zombie-dead.

"Klaus has told me all about you, dearie!" The nurse wipes the thin wrist, slipping the needle in first try. "I must say I'm quite impressed! That you would help his little daughter though you have no relation! Wonder-maker you are."

Elena manages a shaky nod and smile.

The ache in my shoulder increases.

Jeremy's eyes blaze, and his hand curls into his hair and tugs. His body seems to face every direction at once, the air of someone who wants to leave but doesn't know where to.

Steven barely holds himself back. His arms are crossed. Muscles tensed so hard that I fear he'll explode like a Twilight werewolf. His green eyes bore into mine. Usually it doesn't matter, but today his stare makes me feel responsible and stupid.

Niklaus' magic sneaks into my body. It doesn't belong to me. I wish I wasn't always stealing the strength of others; someday I'll make it myself.

Someday it won't matter.

Five minutes ache by, the wall clock loudly ticking away the seconds. Elena's blank eyes stare forward, face devoid of emotion.

"Quite a somber group we've got here." Niklaus strides around, his hands tucked into leather jacket pockets. Glimpses of raven-black hair and bloody grins attempt to slide over my eyes. I focus on my breathing, fists clenched.

"Mr. Mikaelson?" The nurse speaks with mouse-decibels.

"Yes, love?"

"We're nearing a pint here. I don't think the little bird will be able to manage much more." The nurse goes to unhook the needle but stops, waiting for orders.

Niklaus connects eyes with me. "Alright then, that'll be enough for now."

Elena is finally free, and Stefan immediately places himself between her and the haughty hybrid.

"No need to get hasty." Niklaus holds his hands up in faux surrender, his habitual smirk darkening already sharp features.

Stefan pulls his shoulders back. "Leave."

The hybrid steps up to him, whispering something in Stefan's ear. The hazel-eyed vampire blanches and his jaw clenches.

"Come along dear." Niklaus taps the nurse. "I'm sure I'll be back for a similar appointment in, let's see, one to two weeks?"

"F**king leech." Jeremy says.

I have to sprint forward and grab Jeremy's arm as the teenager growls. "Jer, leave it."

My brother's nostrils flare.

Niklaus simply stares with a raised brow. Like  _we're_  the ones being irrational, like it's our fault for hating Elena's suffering and her captor.

"Goodbye, love." He kisses a trembling Elena on the cheek.

The door clicks shut behind the pair.

I pull my shoulders back, a sigh exploding from my chest. "Elena -"

She's on Stefan's lap, arms looped around his neck, lashes dripping tears across her face. Her  _lovely_  boyfriend glares at me.

I let my nostrils flare big and ugly. "I'm going to fix this."

"It's all f**king wonderful to say that, Debs, but what can you do to stop Klaus? You said it yourself - he's the most powerful vampire ever." Jeremy flops onto the armchair, hands tangling into his hair.

"I will  _find_  a way like all those times I have before. This is not for f**king forever."

Jeremy blinks up at me. Faith and doubt war behind his eyes.

Stefan and Elena remain quiet, though the vampire's stare burns into me.

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. "I'm going to meet Bonnie."

"Where?" Elena asks weakly.

"The vortex of doom, where do you think?"

She gives a violent sob. "You're not going to meet Kol?"

"No, and why would it be your f**king business anyway?"

Jeremy launches to his feet. Pats me on the shoulder. "Don't die."

"Elena is allowed to be concerned." Stefan says.

"Okay, bye!" I wave at them and slam the door behind me.

o0o0o0o

My backpack attempts to burrow into my back with each step I take. Nikes slam and push off the ground, propelling me forward. I pull my chin down. Let the burn in my lungs and throat clear the clouds dancing through my brain.

Heavy knocks beat against the door. My knuckles sting - I shake them out and hide my hand behind my back.

"It's open!"

My chest heaves, sweat sticking my clothes against my body.

Bonnie sprawls out in the middle of the living room. The furniture lines the walls, the wide floor space covered in paper, grimoires, and notebooks.

She smiles up at me, apple cheeks rounding. "I've been working on defensive enchantments! Look!" A necklace swings from her fingers. The crystal casts rainbows throughout the room.

I take it gently in my hands. Close my eyes and let the bit of magic drift across my skin, nerves alighting at the taste. "F**king boss, Bon-Bon."

Bonnie grins, then her smile fades. "Is something wrong?"

"Niklaus came by again today."

She pulls my down to sit beside her. "And?"

"I've got to find some way to reproduce Elena's blood."

"Is that possible?"

"We've got magic. I'd say we've got a good chance of finding something, and if it can't be found, I'll create it."

She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, eyes flickering across the floor before connecting with mine. "And you want my help?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"What about someone more… skilled? I still can't understand half of the basic magic theory."

I huff. Tap a rhythm onto the carpet. "You'll learn more."

Bonnie raises a brow. "So basically you want us to invent a level 10 blood replenishing potion from scratch?"

"Or die trying."

"Alright." She flips a couple of pages into a grimoire. "Let's do it."

I pull open my backpack. Carefully pull open the three cloth bags and extricate the grimoires from inside. "You good?"

Bonnie blinks at me. "For Elena."

It seems like someone poured cement into the lining of my stomach - maybe a couple of hours ago? "Yeah, for Elena."

o0o0o0o

I thump the grimoire closed, dust spilling into the air. Bonnie and I cough our lungs out.

She sighs, her face pulling down to be soft and gentle. "It's been -" The clock ticks obnoxiously. "Six hours of hard research."

"You wanna call it a night."

Bonnie collapses onto the ground into snowflake-making shape. "I got school tomorrow."

The cement has fully hardened. "Yeah no, I totally get it. We can… after school tomorrow?"

"Actually, my dad is gonna be back for a week, or so he says, so I gotta like -" She bites her lip. "We could get together… maybe Saturday?"

"You're super busy, aren't you?"

Her face crumbles. "This is Elena, okay? I'll make room."

" _Bonnie_ , it's okay. I'll find someone else. Thanks for helping."

"No problem." Relief splatters across her face. "Don't be afraid to ask for my help, you know. This is important."

We shuffle to our feet. Groan as we shake out the pins and needles. Bonnie's eyes shine, clear and bright, her cheeks lifting up in a half smile.

I return it.

She shrinks backs slightly and shrugs. "See you later." Her fingers coming up to stroke the lines of her forearm.

I click the door shut behind me and step out into chilly fall air. Don't bother looking back. Bonnie feels guilty for saying no - and she f**king shouldn't. It's okay to not want to spend every waking moment with somebody.

Than why does my chest feel like it's pumping McDonald's french fry grease?

I tug up my hood. The wind whips past me, biting harder the more I push my pace. I could've ridden Jeremy's scooter, or maybe even have borrowed the car.

But I need the burn and pain.

"Do you always run like this, darling?"

I quicken the beat, trying to make sure to land gently. Shin splints do seem to love violent tendencies. "F**k off, Kol."

"You seem a bit out of sorts. Was it something I said?" He gives me a lopsided smirk, easily keeping pace.

Why do these f**king Mikaelsons always engage in verbal battles with every interaction? Can't they just be unsure and awkward and normal?

I stop dead and stand tall in front of him. "Do you have  _any_  idea what it's like to be oppressed? To not be on top of the food chain for one single f**king minute?"

His face sharpens, nostrils flaring. "Yes, darling. You're not alone."

"I'm not talking about myself."

"Of course." An empty smile itches across his face. "Because the little doppelgänger and her gang cannot solve any of their own problems."

"She's my  _sister_ , and everyone will get f**king killed if I let them do anything."

His hand twitches above my shoulder, then falls back to his side. "Nik will eventually lose interest, darling. Will you hole up in this little town of misfortune forever?"

My muscles stiffen. Unbidden images dance before my eyelids. What would it be like? For the constant reminders of "house and home" to not be screaming in my face at every second? To have someone look at me and not know my history - orphaned, alone, and ostracized.

"I don't like to think of the future." My chest heaves.

Kol takes a step forward, dark hair falling into his eyes. "Darling, you are the most powerful witch I've ever seen. You've earned the right to command a future."

"I can't make my own magic."

"But you spend two seconds with me and get just about enough magic to perform necromancy. Is that not power?" His fingertips drift across my face.

I close my eyes and let it happen. Try to shiver off any trace of attraction. "We're never going to win against him."

"But you admit there's a we?"

My eyes snap back open. His breath fans my face, the scent of life and decay paintbrushed across my face. It's amazing how boyish and innocent Kol looks at first glance. The chin dimple, curly hair, and sparkling eyes all work with the facade, but if you look deeper into the cuts of bone and the emotion behind the deep brown orbs - "We're not."

He grins. "We're not what, darling?"

I sigh, letting my feet hit the pavement. Kol's footsteps follow me. The rhythm beats against concrete, birds whistling in the trees, cars buzzing past. The heavy exhaust of a passing diesel truck crinkles my nose and turns my stomach.

5 minutes of silence, and we arrive at the Gilbert house.

I turn to him and cross my arms.

He lets the quiet sink in, his eyes flickering across my features. "You're one of those repressed witches, always blaming the world for treating you poorly, but we both know you're just too afraid to take what you want."

"You can f**king insult me all you want -"

"Are you really going to let your future rot because you can't live?"

I blink at him. "It's not going to rot."

"You've been spending the entirety of your life surviving. What happens when you take a chance?" Kol steps forward, head cocked.

I exhale slowly. Scratch the inside of my elbow. "You're immortal."

"But we're not that different, you and I."

"Why are you doing this? Is it the chase? Getting the most emotionally and sexually unavailable girl to sleep with you?"

"It's never about the  _bloody conquest_ , darling. It's about the process of finding out what's underneath your skin, what makes you tick, and feeling the power of living magic after…"

"You f**king rehearse that?"

A whetstone sharpens his eyes to pinpoints, like a cheetah about to spring. "You could be fun, you know? If you freed the bird for a single second, you could like me."

There's no f**king words. I want to say no and push him away, he's dangerous and will only bring pain, but…

Movement catches at the corner of my eye. The curtains to the living room flutter.  
Kol brushes his fingers above my eyebrow and tucks a lock of hair behind my ear. He slowly leans in, and I forget to breathe - his lips give me cheek a fleeting touch. "Something wicked this way comes."

I sigh and roll my eyes. "I might just have to lock her and her meddling boyfriend in a f**king tower."

"Well, if you're looking for an audience?"

"I'll see you - soon." I shake my head.

"Yes you will." He says. His form disappears, only a slight breeze left in his wake.

I roll my eyes once more. Time to face the interrogation squad.

Again.

o0o0o0o

"Next time you'll have to introduce him." Jenna bustles around the kitchen, pulling out plates for the takeout boxes.

"If we just left it in the cartons we wouldn't have to do dishes."

She clicks her tongue. "But the plates make it look like we tried."

"Who was that? The guy you ran up with?" Elena slips into the seat beside me.

I rest my head on my hand, facing her. "I think you know."

"You said you weren't going to see him!"

Jenna puts down the stack of plates. Her eyes flicker between Elena and I. "Is this still about that vampire?"

"Elena, I'm not dating him, and even if I was, it's none of your business." She opens her mouth. "No, we've gone over this already - you' can pretend all you want that your opinion matters to me, but it doesn't."

She pulls back, her face paled. "I'm only trying to-"

"-help. Yeah, of course you are, but considering you're dating a vampire that's killed thousands if not  _more_  people, you are in absolutely no place to judge me or my choices."

" _Deborah_." Jenna whispers.

I push myself off of the stool and cross my arms. " _What_?"

"Elena is just concerned. She's your sister, and she's allowed to be."

"That doesn't mean I  _deserve_  shouting matches and gaslighting to control my decisions. It's my f**king life." I purposely lower my voice, trying to stop the shakes. I won't be a stupid teenager, arguing because their parents want to keep them alive.

"Please don't." Elena skitters in front of me. "I just want you safe."

"And as your guardian, I have the right to say no to things, to take care of you." Jenna says, though she sounds unconvinced.

"I've never had a guardian, and I won't start now." I pull myself up to my true height. "You listen to me and listen closely. I'm the one that's been an adult. I'm the one that keeps everyone alive and confronts the bad guy and sacrifices the f**king sacrifices because everyone else thinks attacking will solve the problem." I inhale.

"That's how you feel?" Jenna's eyes fill with tears.

"It's the f**king truth, so instead of judging my choices, how about you be f**king thankful I stick around at all." I sweep out the door. My stomach growls, ignored.

My feet hit the steps, the door to my room bolted and shut. I swing the backpack off of my shoulder. Take out the grimoires and pull the few other occult books off of my shelf. I flip one open and begin to take notes.

" _Knock, knock_."

"If your name starts with an eh and ends in lena, then you need to f**k off."

"It's Jenna. Open the door, please."

"Or what, you'll take away my TV time?"

I can almost hear her rolling her eyes. "I just want to talk. Please."

Kol's magic spills forth from my hand. The locks slam into open position.

Jenna creaks open the door. I give her a single glance from behind my barricade of books. "And?"

"I have no idea what I'm doing here, kid. I'm not a parent, or a guardian, or a caretaker. You can't… please - you can talk to me, you know? Feedback before a chew-out would be great."

I swallow. Jenna looks so small, her soft blond hair waving in the breeze of my open window. Her shoulders are tiny and hunched in, arms crossed around her stomach.

"Miranda and Grayson did a number on you, eh kid?" She sits in Turkish style across from me.

"I've never been a kid."

"I get that now, and I'm really thankful you helped out around the house while I was a bit… crazy, but I'm back now."

I let out a burst of air through my nose. "You never wanted this. You like being the fun aunt, end of story."

"That was true, but you three need an adult in your lives, at least for the hugs." Her back begins to get straighter.

My phone buzzes in my pocket. "Don't pretend like you can keep my safer than what I'm doing."

Jenna sticks her hands up in surrender. "I'm not trying to do any of that, and it's too late for me to  _make_  you do anything."

"Well, have fun adulting." My fingers itch to check the text.

Her lips purse, then she stands. Carefully steps over the barricade and crouches beside me, slowly enveloping me in a hug.

I stiffen. "What are you doing?"

"You looked like you need it." Jenna manages a small smile. "I'm trying my hand at spaghetti. It should be ready in about half an hour."

"Alright."

"Alright." She snaps the door shut behind her.

I swallow. What was that? My phone buzzes again, causing me to jump. The blue light spills across my dimly lit bedroom. I slide my finger along the fingerprint scanner and blink.

Under the contact name Kol-In-Your-Stocking is written:

_These are much more fun than telegraphs!_

_Do humans really use these funny little photographs when they text? *Poop emoji *smiling emoji *soul sucked away emoji._

I can't help the bit of smile that sneaks onto my face.  _U sound bored._

_What are you currently doing that makes you not? *winky face_

_Rn? Research project._

_Magic related?_

I hesitate, thumb hovering over the screen.  _Maybe..._

 _Darling, I come from a long line of witches._  I can practically hear the haughty tone.  _Don't be afraid to ask for my aid._

_U r the 1 who wants 2 help, oh bored Mr. Vampire._

…

…

…

After two solid minutes of awaiting his text, I finally click the phone off. Flop open a grimoire and scan the page. Witches sure love to write fancy. There's a million f**king tails on each letter.

_Buzz buzz._

I roll my eyes, but read the message anyway.

_Rapunzel, rapunzel, let down your hair!_

I jump to my feet. He can't honestly be - Kol stands outside of my window, rose in hand.

"What the f**k are you doing?" I whisper hoarsely.

"Oh Juliet, have no fear! It is I! Your Romeo!"

He's such a f**king nerd. I give him a sarcastic smile and outstretch my hand. " _Mortia_."

The rose withers in his hand.

Kol raises a brow. "My love! Our amor shall last through the ages, unlike the morals that surround." His voice raises. "How will we ever live through a separation! It is not to be but for forever!"

"Oh my f**king - just get in here."

"Alas, I await your invitation!"

I give my forehead a solid bonk against the glass. "You can come in."

He springs up, hands catching on the window frame. I pull out of the way just in time for him to bullet himself through. The charcoal color of his sweater hits beautifully against his freckled skin, the vee neck showing off his collar bones.

I reel my eyes back up to his face, but he's already smirking.

"Like what you see, darling?"

I snort and misdirect. "It would be funny if you didn't actually know my name."

"Hm. Would it really be,  _Deborah_?" He stirs my name around in his mouth like a delicate bite of cheesecake.

There's nothing to do but attempt to deliver the most deadpan look in the history of deadpan looks.

His eyes flicker across the grimoires, the mischievous look dying down. "You're researching spells to do with blood. I only need one guess as to whom this is for."

"And I'll give you none." I plop back down behind my barricade. "But none of these books are anything more than a s**t paragraph about how blood is sacred and is used for tracking."

"Anything more than that is generally considered dark, don't you know?" He sits across from me and flips through. "These books are from rubbish authors who haven't lived more than a couple of decades. You want to know the truth?"

"I'm willing to sit through yours."

Kol leans forward, an eyebrow raised. "Blood enchantments are infinitely dangerous to caster and castee; only the most desperate will use them."

I lean back against my dresser. "I want to replicate Elena's DNA and reproduce it without her. Do you think it's possible, oh vampire of much magical knowledge?"

"Absolutely." He drags his finger down the corner of my mouth, and I really should pull away.

"What's your price?"

Kol's deep brown orbs flicker across my features. It's like my sentence surprised him somehow. "You would bargain so quickly with your own life?"

"How do I know it's my life I'm bargaining until you tell me your fee."

His fingers twiddle together. A moment later his cocky smirks slides back on. "After we do it, you have an adventure with me. Leave Mystic Falls behind."

"For how long?"

"However long it takes for you to enjoy yourself."

o0o0o0o

**So… absence has not quite made this heart grow fonder. NaNoWriMo burnt me out so bad, but I managed to scrounge this up for y'all.**

**Wait no… I just wrote the Kol/Debs scene and the feeling is coming back. My gosh - I luv them togwether! Also, all the references I have to avoid with Kol are so sad! I'm gonna need to get him up to date on pop culture ASAP.**

**If you liked, please review!**


	17. Blood on my Hands

**Warning: Underage consuming of alcohol (which I don't condone in RL)**

SCREAMING LUNGS AND RED-EYED STARES

Chapter 17 -  _Blood on my Hands_

When Elena doesn't hide, she's beautiful. Knees tucked up under her body, pencil tapping against her cheek, the window's light spilling across her heart-shaped face. She's a lovely girl. Maybe if there wasn't a supernatural influence, her white-picket fence and her dream of 2.5 kids would come to pass.

But it won't.

"You're staring." She says gently, eyes shining, a giggle fluttering from her chest.

"I don't see you happy that often."

Elena swallows and flips her diary shut. "Come 'ere."

I tiptoe into the room.

Her thin fingers stretch out, curling around mine. "I know you've done a lot for me, much more than I've ever done for you, but I'm  _happy_."

"Because of Stefan?"

"Because I'm learning to be content with what I've got: a loving family, an amazing boyfriend, and some peace."

I stifle a snort. "How can you have any f**king peace with Niklaus Mikaelson knocking at the door every couple weeks?"

She tucks a strand of straight brown behind her ear. The window's light lends a reddish tone to the strands. "It doesn't hurt me to give blood every once and awhile,  _Deborah_. It's not like he's tearing off my limbs… or directly into my neck."

I cross my arms and flop onto the bed. The oak tree beside her window scrapes its branches against the glass like a dog asking to be let in. "Are you truly content with living like this for the rest of your life? Because how would that work? Niklaus won't let Stefan turn you."

Her delicate hands crumble into fists. Elena knocks her head back against the window frame. "Life is not something that can be tackled all at once."

"And now you're a f**king philosopher?"

"What do you want me to say, Deborah? Who's picking fights now? It's not  _forever_  - Stefan is going to handle it."

I pause, and emotion falls from Elena's features in the worst attempt of a poker face. "How is he going to handle it,  _Elena_?"

"He promised me no one would get hurt." She worries the end of her thin grey sleeves.

"So what's the plan?"

Elena's gaze turns to me, then sneaks back to the ironic sunshine. "You don't have to control everything. We'll be fine."

"And you're taking Stefan's word for it? Your ripper boyfriend going against a family of vampires that have lived for  _over_  a millenia?"

"No one's going to get hurt." She repeats.

I shoot off of the bed. "F**king fine. How about I ask him myself?"

"Wait!" Elena grabs my wrist. "You're not supposed to know."

"Because every rescue mission  _I've_  planned has turned out horribly."

"No!" She sighs. "The fewer people that know the plan the better chance of it working."

"So you're admitting there's a chance that it won't?"

"That's not what -"

I leave, incoherent words spilling from Elena's mouth.

My sister is beautiful and kind, but she can also be stupid.

The Mazda's engine sputters into movement. The seatbelt clicks in after three tries. When Jeremy was younger he tried to colour inside with pencil crayon. I inhale deeply. The radio clock shines an hour ahead of the real time, but the minutes are correct. It's seven o'clock on a Saturday morning.

Empty roads spill out in front of me. My knuckles go white around the steering wheel. Cars always lend me a false sense of invincibility. Don't be a f**king idiot - it's an intersection. Slow down for the orange light.

I pull up the driveway to the Salvatore Boarding House and wrinkle my nose. This stupid, dreadful building adores sending flashes of burning, torn necks and blood dripping hot through my fingers.

My fist slams against the door in quick succession.

It creaks open.

"My goodness, Zach. I'm actually surprised you're still alive."

The resident human blinks at me through bagged out eyes and rubs a hand along his extensive grizzle. "You here to see Stefan?"

"Sure."

He waves me in after checking both sides of the road. "Damon's dead, but things haven't got any more peaceful around here." A shot of amber-tinted liquid slides into his mouth.

"So you decided to become the f**king human version?"

Zach's features droop, eyes sharpening, like he can't decide whether to give up or draw his sword. "Stefan was here last night."

"And he's still here." Stefan jumps over the banister, landing in front of me. "Bye, Zach."

The human strikes a one-fingered fist into the air, wandering into the kitchen.

"She told you?"

"Elena would never purposely keep me informed."

Stefan crosses his arms, not trying to hold back a smirk. "Deborah, I'm sure she doesn't mean to come across that way."

"You're not my shrink, you f**king patronizing s**t. What are you going to do to Niklaus?"

He looks me straight in the eye, but it's like his mind is not there, like he's actually interested in the painting behind my head. "I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Do you want to get us all killed? Why are you being such a d**k?"

"Look, Deborah, I've got it all under control. You don't have spend any time with Kol if you don't want to."

My eyebrows attempt to collide. "All you're doing is sidestepping, and I will  _spend_   _time_  with Kol if I want."

"You're young. You'll understand someday that children should be protected as long as possible."

I let the sting drown me like a tsunami. "So you're calling yourself a pedophile, oh Mr. Politician?"

Stefan freezes, then forcibly relaxes his face. "Did you come here just to insult your sister's partner?"

"No." There's so many not nice words that I want to say. "I came here to tell you that if your plans hurt the ones I love, or the Original Family, I will kill you."

"My plans won't fail, and you know what will happen to Elena." He whispers, face inches from mine.

I slowly curl my hands out on his chest. "Don't underestimate me."

"Don't  _mess_  with  _me_."

A chuckle grates from my throat. " _F**k you._ " I saunter out the door, Stefan's eyes lasering insults onto my back. My stomach twists and pirouettes.

Stefan's back on human blood.

And  _moderation_  is not a word in his vocabulary.

o0o0o0o

I get back to the house, the time nearing 9 o'clock. When I wrench open the front door, the smell of eggs and bacon hits my nose like a angered bull towards a red flag. Jenna bustles through the kitchen. Jeremy hunches over the island, flipping through apps.

I slip in beside him.

Jenna looks at us and smiles. "Got any big plans for your Saturday?"

Jeremy's shoulder retreat further. My fingers find their way to his forearm, giving the long-sleeved tee a pat.

"I have a project I need to finish." I say.

"I thought I saw a light on in your room last night." Jenna lays a plateful in front of each of us. "Did you manage to get any shuteye?"

"Sure."

She raises an eyebrow, her lips pursing. "And you've got nothing going on, Jeremy?"

My brother finally finished the Candy Crush level, pocketing his phone. "Just whatever."

"How about you two spend some time together? Go pick out a video game or something?"

The scrambled eggs explode with flavour. I point at it with my fork. "Have you been watching the cooking channel or something?"

"Cooking classes,  _actually_. They've been having them at the college in the morning. How does that sound?"

Jeremy stuffs his face with a piece of bacon. "Whh?"

"Go out and have fun! Whatever it is you teenagers do nowadays."

Which is how Jeremy and I end up shoved into the car, the keys in my hand, and a heavy silence throughout.

"Alright, so how about we drive around for an hour and then head back?"

Jer rummages around in his half-naked faux leather backpack, which has experienced many coats of spray paint in its short life. "She's kinda right, Debs."

I snort. "About what?"

"When was the last time you did anything fun?"

"I went to the movies with Bonnie and Caroline last week."

"Actually, that was a month ago." He pulls out a baggie of little rolled pieces of paper. Wait a second.

"You carry around joints wherever you go?"

Jeremy looks between the weed and the lighter. "Yeah."

"And you don't worry about being charged with possession, or brain damage?"

He chuckles. "I used to, but Jenna can be guilted into almost anything. 'Sides, I don't use super often anymore."

And what counts as  _super often_? "I've never done weed before."

"We don't have to use a lot, or any of it at all. You just look like you need a bit of a break."

I study the offending tiny roll of off-white. "Well we're not doing it in the car." I slide out, locking the doors and shoving the keys in my pocket.

Jeremy shuffles over to me. "Come on, noob."

"Are we seriously going into the cemetery to do grass? Because we could not get any more stereotypical than that."

He gives me a longsuffering look and strides on. Easily hops the fence onto bright green astroturf. "You don't have to freak around me, 'member?" His fingers curl around my waist, and Jeremy gently lifts me from the sturdy whitewashed fence.

"I know." I pat his shoulder and his eyes crinkle.

"Come on, let's go be typical teenagers for once."

We take off running, dashing around tombstones and giggling like mad. How crazy will we be  _with_  the drugs? Wet grass slicks the hem of my pants. Bitter wind flutters leaves in their orange hue, the sun setting over the field with waves of purple, yellow, and red.

Jeremy collapses against Grayson's tombstone. I freeze.

"Debs, it's the ultimate eff you. You know you wanna."

I roll my eyes. "We obviously don't even have to try at being typical teenagers, we're going straight to blasphemy." But I sit beside him with a grin, letting the wet and cold sink into my bones, the sharp coolness of the tombstone pressed against my back.

"Weed or alcohol?" He pulls out a bottle of vodka.

"Where the f**k do you get this stuff?"

"I know a guy, who knows a guy." The corner of his mouth quirks up. The more relaxed Jer gets (or the more threatened) the more his voice smoothes out, low and comforting.

I loop my fingers around the vodka bottle. " _Movimentia_." The cork flies into the woods.

Jer gives a chuckle. "You overdid it a bit."

"Thanks  _you_ , Captain Obvious."

I take a large gulp of the vodka, then sputter it out. Flames burst through my lungs, and I cough and gasp for air.

"Damn, you're a proper virgin, sis." And he says it so f**king smugly too.

When my breath finally comes back, I hand the bottle back to him and stick out my tongue. "Betcha you did worse."

"You're not wrong." He smirks.

"So how's the love life?"

"F**king dismal." Jer runs a hand through his hair.

"Vicki saying stuff?"

"She's been running her mouth with all sorts of things."

I pull tufts of grass from beside the tombstone. Nothing living should be near. "Are any of them true?"

"What to do you think?" He throws back the bottle, managing a full gulp with only the slightest hint of grimace.

"Well isn't this quaint." A distinctly British voice sounds from behind the trees. "Everyone knows you need at least three to make a party."

"It's sibling bonding time,  _Kol_." I lift a finger in a specific gesture.

He stalks forward, kneeling across from us. "If only my father had one of those." A wave towards the tombstone. "Bloody bastard, he was."

Jeremy's eyes flicker between us. Kol pulls a flask from his coat pocket and holds it high. "To right bastards."

My brother's slightly foggy eyes sharpen. "To the bastards."

The two take a gulp simultaneously. I slide my hand behind my neck, the cold stone scraping at my knuckles. "So you come here just to tell your sad story?"

Kol's eye bore into me with a sudden intensity. "Perhaps."

"And perhaps not."

His lips quirk up. He slips the flask back into his coat, then goes onto all fours. Crawls towards me like a wild cat towards its prey.

Jeremy's hand slides onto my shoulder, connecting me to humans, reality, and responsibilities. I blink away the wants. My breath curls into the cold air like the fire of a dragon, needing only a second to feather across Kol's face.

The scent of gin sneaks into my nostrils, citrus sour. " _Kol_." It takes a second for me to remember the sound of my voice.

Kol smirks. His finger traces along my temples, sweeping behind my ear.

"Dude, get a room, or like, a willing girlfriend." Jeremy's voice echoes into the vodka bottle.

The vampire sits back. "And you don't believe your sister willing?"

A puff of warm breath flutters from my lungs, seeming to have climbed up from the heat pooling in my belly. I finally manage to break Kol's gaze.

Jeremy's slightly dulled eyes slip across my features. "Debs is not a girl you seduce for one-night-stand. She's the girl you work your ass off to fight for and win, and you'll still never be sure that you really have her. Because she's too good for you, or any of us, so f**k off."

There's so many things I could say. I could tell Jer I don't believe him, that nobody would want me, but that's too dramatic. I could tell Kol to f**k off, to go drown himself in a ditch, but do I really want him to die?

I snatch the vodka and take a slow, deliberate gulp, never taking my eyes off Kol's.

He raises an eyebrow. "I don't disbelieve you, mate."

What part?

His body stiffens, humour washing away like dirt on a Mr. Clean commercial. "A pair approaches."

"Like a druggie pair?" Jer slurs. "'Cause this is our regular spot."

"Yes." Kol says slowly. "A boy and a girl."

"I don't even get a virgin drinking spot, bro? Our relationship is fragile as it is." I give Jer the puppy dog eyes, and he relaxes a bit.

Two sweatered hoodlums stumble out of the woods. Vicki Donovan leads a blond teenager, her hips swaying like a pendulum.

Jer lights his joint, taking a deep breath. The smell of skunk cabbage itches at my nostrils.

"What the f**k do you think you're doing?" Vicki looms over Jer, her hands clasped around her hips like the handles of a dusty cookie jar. "And who the f**k is this?"

My brother takes a slow drag. "You didn't pee on my father's tombstone, Vic."

The blonde druggie stumbles forward. "Don't insult my girl!"

"I'm not some possession." Vicki snorts, her eyes sharpen like the end of a spear. "Take your f**king sister and her boytoy and get out of my space, you f**king  _freak_."

Jer springs to his feet, but Kol steps between the two. "And what makes you think this  _Jeremy_  is a deserves to be addressed as freak?"

"Because he made up some s**t about vampires and spiked my drugs, that's why!" Vicki snorts.

"I would never do that to you, baby -"

"Shut up, Flynn!" She says.

Flynn take a step back.

Kol tramples over Vicki's personal bubble, his gaze clinical, head cocked to the side.

"Jer, tell your guard dog to f**k off." She bites out.

My brother shakes his head. "I'm not your circus monkey, and I don't have any control over Kol."

"Your manners are distinctly lacking, Victoria, is it?"

Vicki straightens. "Whatever, I just came here to do drugs and have sex."

" _That's not what I asked._ " Kol's fingers clamp around her chin, pulling her head up and forcing her darting gaze to his. "You owe Jeremy an -"

" _Kol_." My vocal chords finally listen. "Why the f**k do you care about manners all of a sudden?"

The spell breaks, and Kol releases Vicki. "Stay put." He whispers. Turns back to us. "Jeremy, you may leave now."

Jer's forehead wrinkles, eyebrows attempting to collide. "The f**k I'm leaving with you holding my ex hostage."

"Jeremy -" I sigh.

" _Leave_ , little Gilbert."

Jeremy's mouth slams shut. He picks up his bag and calmly walks away.

All sorts of lines hover on my tongue. You can't just—what the f**k do you think—why would you—do you think this will win me over?—why are you being an asshole? Those words clunk around, but I can't say any of them.

"You look lovely in this light, darling." Kol's face softens - I've never seen it do that before.

I take one step in the opposite direction I desire - forwards. "Do you get off like this?"

"Hmm?" His fingers curl around the ends of my wispy white hair. Dark brown eyes blacken like charcoal would against my skin.

"Being beautiful, immortal, and rich isn't enough for you? Let's be honest here, you want to conquer the f**king exotic animal and be hailed victor."

"Darling, we've been over this." His voice is so f**king calm.

"I'm on thin familial ice as it is, Kol."

"Do you understand what I am, Deborah?"

"Do you understand what  _I_  am? Do you understand what I've been through? I don't f**king care if you eat people, as long as you don't torture them and you don't kill anyone I care about, which is a short f**king list."

He sucks in a short breath. "You don't care about this Vicki creature." He gestures to the "creature" herself.

"No, but Jer would hurt if she did." I tell my heart to calm down. It doesn't listen. I take another step forward and slowly slide my fingers over his cheeks, cupping his face. " _Kol_ , what happened?"

His eyelashes droop over cheekbones, little flashes of purple snaking down from his eyes. "I'm not a child."

"You're a thousand years old."

"But they still treat me like one, they still… I still respond like one. I was almost exactly what they accused me of being."

"Your siblings said you were immature?"

Kol swallows. His eyes flicker around the edges of the forest. "One moment." He turns to Vicki. "You don't remember Jeremy, myself, or Deborah being at the graveyard. You came here, smoked up, and got bored because your boyfriend's an asshat. Then you left."

"Then I left." She repeats.

"Now go." He says, voice shaking.

Vicki strides back into the woods.

My fingers feel cold when they're not against his skin.

"No, but they talk about me in jokes. I'm the irritable black sheep, ready to wipe out a village at any provocation. The one who screws over his entire family at the batting of a witch's eye." He takes heaving breath, but never seems satisfied with the air.

There aren't any words that would help. I propel myself up by the tippy toes and plant a kiss on his cheek.

His frown wants to leave permanent grooves on his face. "Why did you do that? I'm being  _weak_."

"If there's one thing I'm absolutely sure Kol Mikaelson isn't, it's weak. Words f**king hurt, don't they?"

Kol bolts forward, kissing my cheek slowly. He smirks. "Trying to comfort the crying little boy, darling?"

"No. Trying to get the man who's… attempting to date me to get his head out of his ass. Come on, just because we were hurt once doesn't mean we have to let it control us."

"And where did all this sage advice come from?"

"I get wiser with age."

"And you're implying I don't?"

"You're courting me, aren't you?"

"I believe one has to be willing for a courtship to take place." His hand slips around my waist, pulling us much too close much too fast. "Are you?"

Deflection will help assuage the mass murder of stomach butterflies. "What do you think?"

" _Deborah_."

"Is Kol short for anything?"

"No." His stare slams into me like a tent peg into soft campground.

"Fine. I'm a tiny bit willing, alright? Maybe fully willing, as long as I live to see tomorrow."

"And what will be the way you die?"

"Probably your brother."

The brightness leeches away. "The spell will work."

"That doesn't mean Niklaus won't throw a f**king second freight train at us just for giggles."

We stare at each other, the chilly air nips at our exposed skin. What if I do die tomorrow?

I push myself up and wrap my arms around Kol's neck. Plant a quick, closed-mouth kiss on his lips.

His eyes shine like a glaze thickened with cornstarch. "Carpe diem?"

"Carpe diem."

He leans forward slowly, catching my lips in his. This is much longer, his hand still curled warm around my waist, my breath hitching. My cheeks heat, heart beating to a drum I cannot hear.

Kol pulls away. Strokes the small of my back with his thumb and then lets go. "Would you like to go discover a way to free your sister?"

I take a drawn out breath. Everything tingles, the sensitivity frequency jacked up to an uncomfortable level. "F**k yes."

o0o0o0o

**After many, many people telling me that I don't need to censor expletives on an M rating, I've decided to take this story down to a T.**

**I originally set it on mature because I always like to** _ **describe**_   **violence, but apparently it's not as bad as I thought?**

**And for those who are like: WTF why does Deborah suddenly not care about vamps killing people? That will be addressed next chap.**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone for their feedback! I wish you all a Merry Christmas and hope you have a wonderful week!**

**If you liked, please review.**


	18. Out Damned Spot!

SCREAMING LUNGS AND DEAD-EYED STARES

Chapter 18 -  _Out Damned Spot!_

Since when don't I care about innocent blood spilled? How can I be so trite with beating hearts?

Vampires drink from humans and often kill them. It's what they hunger for. It's what sustains them. It's why I should hate them.

Sharp wind bites underneath my clothes. Goosebumps stalagmite from my arms, hands stinging, converse beating against the concrete.

I turn around the corner, coming up on the Gilbert house block. A smidge of stress releases like a popped zit - the Mazda is in the driveway.

"What did he do?" Jeremy flips on the hallway light and checks frantically for injuries.

"Nothing, and Vicki's fine too. Did you drive the car home?"

"No, he called me." Jenna taps a ballet flat against the tile, hands on her hips. "You trust this  _Kol_  after he attempted to compel your brother?"

My lips sting still, a foreign warmth pumping throughout my body like my blood has been replaced with hot cocoa. It's a stupid, romantic notion. "He's not gonna hurt anyone unless someone puts an attempt on his life." Or annoys him, but I don't think my family would be so stupid… excluding Elena.

"Should I trust him with you?"

No -  _what a loaded question_  - probably not. Not because Kol will sink his teeth into my neck, no, my blood would taste sweeter given, but because he's affecting me in ways only some would consider better.

" _Yes_." I put as much confidence as I can into my voice.

Jenna smiles and pulls me into a hug."Good. I made use of that ground beef you put in the fridge this morning - you okay with enchiladas?"

"That sounds amazing." And I don't even have to lie. It's such a relief when someone else puts in the effort.

A timer rings. Jenna jumps. "I gotta get them out." Bolts into the kitchen.

Jeremy stares at me, his hands shoved in jean pockets, back against the stair railing. "Do you mean it?"

I play with a small portion of my split ends. "Hm?"

" _Debs_. He's a f**king murderous immortal."

I give the air behind me a glance. "Wow, I was so sure you were talking to Elena. My bad."

The biggest eye roll ever completed, and Jeremy pushes off the wall, his ink-stained hands resting on my shoulders. "You're not… I heard that some people put themselves in violent situations because they think they deserve it."

"Kol's  _not_  going to abuse me. He raises a hand and my… and Samuel will strike him down as if by Zeus' thunderbolt."

"You're comparing  _your father_ to a Greek god." Jeremy paces back and forth. "You're absolutely sure?"

"Trust me. I'm never gonna be treated the way I was Grayson.  _Never again_."

He swallows. "Okay. Okay yeah. What should I do next time he tries to compel me?"

"Kol's going to learn very quickly that you are on my no-s**t list. He's gonna have to smarten up or be dropped like a f**king hot potato."

Jer manages a small smile. "So today was unusual?"

" _Yes_." I take his hands in mine. Smack a kiss against each of his cheeks. "I won't let it happen again.  _Promise_."

My brother blinks. He's looking surprisingly alert for all the alcohol and weed - his face much clearer, and the crooked eyeliner no longer appearing daily.

"Oh hungry teens of mine!" Jenna attempts a yodel.

The serious atmosphere breaks like taut rope sliced. Jeremy and I both smile, entering the kitchen with the word  _nerd_  stuck on our tongues.

Supper and laughter is an easy combination for forgetfulness, until Elena flounces in.

"I'm so sorry! Stefan and I just got caught up."

Jeremy snorts and mumbles an innuendo under his breath. Jenna forces a smile and goes to dish up Elena's plate.

"Actually I ate, and I've got a ton of homework, but thanks!" And within a minute of entering Elena is once again out the door.

Her vampiric boyfriend is always more important, though we've been trying to institute a family suppertime for weeks now. Of course, Stefan comes first, even if it was only yet another mutual brooding session.

She's selfish.

But aren't I more so? Didn't I tell Kol that the humans he'd killed didn't matter?

The words tighten my throat. I should ask. I should trust the people I call my family - but instead I stick my dish in the sink and mumble an excuse.

Samuel responds to my text within a second of sending. For an old man, he's certainly good with technology.

"Samuel."

The large man turns to me, the forest seeming to stretch him out to an even loftier height. "I'm still in the midst of American laws, Schatzline. As of yet no end in sight."

"I'm not here about that."

He raises an eyebrow. "Have I done something to offend you?"

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

Samuel uncrosses his arms, coming to stand in front of me. "Yes."

My stomach screams. "How many?"

"Too many to count. I've been alive a long time, many wars I fought."  _Many wars I won._

"And you think it's okay to just f**king do that?"

"Steel yourself, youngling. Remember that you are surrounded by people from different eras."

"F**k you." I spit.

Samuel's face remains impassive. "I made many hotheaded mistakes in my youth, for which I reaped the consequences, but why did you first ask?"

"Do you think vampires are… okay?"

"Okay - like as in an acceptable life form? Is it immoral that vampires kill humans to survive or it simply the food chain?"

I bite my lip. "That's what I'm asking, yes."

Dark eyes skim down my form. "You already think so, or?"

"Or what?" My fingers curl into thin white strands, tugging hard enough to burn my skull but not hard enough to detach. "Maybe. I don't know why."

"You do though, Süße. You already like that Mikaelson boy too much to have the villages he slaughtered on your conscience."

"I'm  _supposed_  to feel bad about it." I hiss.

"But you don't." My father straightens his back, taking my hand in his. "Be honest with yourself - you're a supernatural creature. You're going to live until the sun implodes - just like Kol. No one else will matter."

"That's a f**king stupid philosophy." I pull at my turtleneck. It seems to get tighter the more we talk. "... I'm going to live forever?"

"There's very few things that can kill our kind, age being one of the things that can't."

I blink frantically. "This is all too f**king much."

"Give it some time. Go home and spend some time with your… with the Gilberts."

Flames spill from my fingers. I jump away from the cedar. It's too late - the dry branches crackle as they're eaten alive.

Samuel gives me a longsuffering expression. Waves a hand and the tree douses itself in water. "Calm yourself."

"Don't f**king tell me what to do." The fire threatens once again, my magical core still full with Kol's power.

"Sometimes I forget you're only seventeen."

"And sometimes I forget you're a f**king idiot. I don't know why I kid myself. I don't have a f**king  _father_."

Gentle brown eyes, like a cow's. "Süße, I'm not trying to tell you what to do."

"Don't come near me!" I hug my arms around my stomach, backing away.

"I would  _never_  hurt you. Niemals."

"I don't know what the f**k you're saying. I'm going home." I light a wall of fire between us. The light casts eerie shadows onto his face. For once he looks as ancient as he sounds.

No one is awake when I return. I set my alarm and crawl into bed.

o0o0o0o

When I come around the corner Kol is leaning against a pine, eyes dark and unmoving from my form.

I stifle the urge to take my hair down. I'm covered in sweat, my tee shirt and jogging pants clinging to all the wrong places.

"You look beautiful, darling." He says. F**king telepathic vampires.

"Do you have a thing for hanging out in forests?"

"Well I do love this particular trail, you know? Your scent clings everywhere."

"It's my favourite." I cross my arms.

"And therefore it is mine." Kol jaunts over to me, cheekbones shadowed by nature's own bronzing kit - darkness. "You look stunning."

"As you've said. I don't think you need anyone to tell you you're aesthetically pleasing?"

Kol cocks his head to the side. "You've brushed off my compliment twice now. We're an item now, surely you trust my judgement?"

I scoff, my stomach twisting. "You have a right to your opinion."

"Darling Deborah, let me be the first to tell you - I know you're not fishing for compliments. You don't wish to be dependent on people's words, but believing me doesn't make that so."

"Than you need to accept that you're not a ticking time bomb of a f**king massacre combined with a massive amount of self-pity."

He smirks, shadows hugging the edges of his lips. "The classic deflection."

"That you turned right back at  _me_."

His thumb brushes against my inner elbow, body appearing closer. "We're both - to put it brashly - a bit f**ked up, aren't we, darling?"

Words seem to shy away from my vocal chords. I sigh. The closely grown deciduous trees reach into each other's bubble, letting them know  _I'm here_.

"You might as well air your complaint." The lilting tone of voice goes flat and deep.

"You kill people."

Kol raises an eyebrow. Brackets his arms beside my head and gives my forehead a gentle kiss. "I'm a vampire, darling."

My head slaps back against the tree, the bark piercing. Three controlled breaths in and out of the lungs.

"Many witches believe vampires are a crime against nature because we kill. Perhaps it would have been different if we hadn't have all started out human." His deep brown eyes refuse to budge from mine.

"No it wouldn't have. You look human at first glance, and you murder for sustenance and in anger - and in boredom. They wouldn't excuse that. Humanoid lifeforms fear what they don't f**king understand."

"F**king right, darling." The f bomb explodes across his lips, finally breaking the spell that keeps our gazes locked. The slightest bit of grizzle borders his jawline, arching over his bowed upper lip.

Kol has been talking to me, but all I see is mouth.

"What?"

A slow smile, teeth and all. "Do you not understand why I  _need_  feed?"

"Show me."

Brown orbs flicker across my face. "In earnest?"

I weave my fingers into his. The pulse of latent magic zings underneath the skin, but I don't tap into it. Instead it reaches out to me, and I'm pulled away from the present moment.

_Terrible hunger pangs my stomach, my gums, and my throat, no matter that I've walked this earth for a 1,000 years. It never fully goes away. The release is always sweet, the screams intensifying outside my body and temporarily dying inside._

_Blood soothes, but doesn't extinguish. I twitch and squirm, attempting to keep my features passive as the urge to rip out hearts threatens to overtake._

" _You're a monster." Says the witch with red-hair like fire, emerald eyes that sparkle every time she smiles. Blood slides down from my wrists. She put me in manacles when she discovered my true name._

" _You don't deserve to live."_

" _Your mother should've died in childbirth."_

" _You and your wretched family should be the ones burned at the stake. I'm going to stop you when none of the others could, you -"_

_Then the dead eyes staring up at nothing. The imprisonment reached a record of 3 years, once. Their deaths were glorious._

I gasp back into the present. Scowl down at the ground and rub my thumb over the palm of Kol's unblemished hand.

"Are we square now?" Kol slowly extricates his other hand from my grip. He traces the skin above my brow.

"I understand a bit of you." I blink away the overwhelming emotions still speeding my heartbeat. "But not why."

"Why I chose to share that with you?"

I nod.

He grits his teeth, brow wrinkled. "I want you to stay."

"I'm never gonna be good with people."

"Don't underestimate yourself. You're lovely when you are fierce, protecting you and yours with all you've got."

My cheeks grow hot, but I soldier on. "And you  _want_  me to get overly protective and control freaky?"

"If you let me sometimes say the wrong words and vent about my familial relationships."

Our lips meet. It's unlike our first kiss, which was filled with passion and want. His hand gently cups the nape of my neck. I gingerly do the same.

He pulls away, pressing his lips below my eye, right where my only freckle is. "Fancy a bit of fun, darling?"

"And what do you consider fun, oh mischievous Original?"

His fingers lace through mine. "Come on."

The slides appeared on the horizon a couple of kilometres ago, but I hadn't thought put much thought to it until he turned onto the f**king road.

"You've taken me to a broken down waterpark?"

Kol leans back, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. A pudgy man appears from out of nowhere, hurrying to open the bright yellow gate.

We pull forward.

"It  _was_  broken down, darling, until a rich investor took interest and replaced the faulty equipment and staff."

"I wouldn't think waterparks to be very good for the pocket book."

Kol drives into the parking spot. Only three other vehicles scatter around the lot. "They are if you design them for the upper class." He chucks my chin. "I'll show you."

"I converted the lot into a clean, handsome hotel with a five-star restaurant on its way. There are still some rides - it gives the whole thing a fun throwback feel, but most of the emphasis is put on the spa facilities."

A smile steals its way onto my face. "You've been doing your research."

"This is not the first time Nik has thrust me into an unknown century, darling."

"And I'm guessing this isn't your first business venture."

"No." He gives a slow smile. "How do you feel about slides?"

"I didn't bring a bathing suit."

His boiling stare says enough. " _Kol_."

"I'm sure the gift shop will suit our needs." His arm loops around my waist.

It's a huge turnaround in looks. I was here once as a child. The entire plastiky, grimy feel has been replaced with pathways and gardens, cabins with shining oak frames. Underwater lights shine on tasteful murals against previously chipped, foul pool.

"How do you feel about blue?" He holds up a tasteful one piece.

"It's nice."

"Shopping - accomplished." He slaps a couple of twenties onto the unmanned checkout counter. Funny, considering he's the one paying for the operation, but I guess he wants to make sure it won't be marked as theft?

Someone I'm talked into climbing to the top of the windiest slide of them all. Kol grins at me when we reach the top, gesturing somewhere down below.

The water cranks through the pipe, crashing down the aquamarine plastic track.

"Ladies first?" He whispers into my ear.

I turn back, my eyes catching on his toned chest. "Not scared, are you?"

"I don't think fear is the right word."

I can't breath when he looks at me like that, his thumb absentmindedly stroking the skin of my exposed collarbone.

I fly down the slide, skidding up at each corner, screaming for all I'm worth. My heart flutters like an anxiety ridden teen's. Kol's arms tuck tight around my waist, knees on the outside of mine.

The ride is only 3 minutes long until we hit the pool, water filling my open mouth. I cough and laugh simultaneously, hands braced against the side of the slide.

Kol's concerned eyes meet mine, then I grin. "You ready for another go?"

Which is how we spend a good 2 hours playing in the pool. I don't think I've ever had so much fun in water - there was always a Grayson looking over my shoulder, or the discomfort of a tight-fitting swim suit with too much white skin on show.

But Kol isn't fazed. He seems to enjoy himself as much as I, and he won't stop  _touching_. Affectionate trailing of hands along my collarbones, cheekbones, shoulders. Picking me up by the waist and twirling me around - water or no.

His attention never leaves me, honed in like someone who  _cares_.

My stomach growls obnoxiously.

"It seems the human needs a refeed." Kol tucks a matted lock of wet white hair behind my ear.

I grin almost too large. "The restaurant is running?"

"Meet you in five." He taps my shoulder like I've agreed to a game of tag, then presses a firm kiss to my cheek. I wish he would stay there for just a little longer. Then I could bask in skin against skin. Now that I've discovered the comfort it brings, it's almost become my addiction.

I dress quickly, but my flip flops to stutter against the concrete. Addiction only hold one captive. For all Kol's talk about knowing me to not want dependence, it's exactly what's happening. I can already find the hole in my stomach that would bore open if Kol left. What would be worse, leaving or death?

Is it better to have loved and lost?

"You appear deep in thought." Kol's arm curls around my waist.

There's so many things to say - but none of them want to be said. I peck a kiss onto his cheek and smile when the waiter ushers us in like we're important.

He's tall, cheekbones jutting out like knives, with thin blond hair wisping at his eyebrows. "And what will it be today?" He asks stiffly.

Kol gives the server a measured look. "We'll have the best bottle of pinot noir to start, and two of the pasta."

"Alrighty then." The man scribbles away. Then glances back up at Kol.

"This is your time to scram, smart guy." I hold my head up in my hand and let my tongue smart.

The server's hand tenses, but he turns and disappears into the kitchen.

"This restaurant is f**king posh." My fingers dance across the table.

Kol puts his hands over mine, and the awkwardness disappears. "Would you like to learn a spell?"

I give a sharp nod.

"Have you ever learned to control liquid molecules?"

"How?"

His smile is slow forming, and turns to highest point of brightness. He taps my glass of water. " _Mobileous hydrus._ " The one hand still in mine sends forth a blast of memory.

His magic tingles up my arms. The water spills out of the cup, rising up like a brain-possessing creature.

"Holy f**k." I whisper.

Kol's features gleam, candlelight deepening the circles underneath his eyes. " _Beautiful_."

Water spills over the table. I inhale deep.

The waiter scurries over and wipes up our mess. His face is blank, but the eyes darken on my form - the not lust kind of darkening.

"Thank you, Jaxon." Kol waves him away.

Kalin disappears into the kitchen.

Kol turns back to me, then pauses. "That bloody bastard." He blurs away.

"F**k." My sandals slap against the floor.

A scream of fear penetrates my ears. Kol's arm is wrapped around Jaxon, teeth poised above the blond man's neck.

The chef stands off to the side, working away at the meal with only small fearful glances to the scene.

" _Kol_." I hiss.

"You will regret the moment you dared to insult my partner for the colour of her skin."

"She's a f**king freak and I'll burn her if you don't let me go."

Not if I burn you first. "Kol, we do it my way and he suffers indefinitely."

The Original stops. Finally directs his attention away from the victim. "How?"

"Make it so he pisses himself every time he decides to insult/hurt someone."

Kol's hand relaxes a bit against Jaxon's neck, then he pulls the man's head to face him. "Every time you decide to hurt anyone—no matter the reason—you will be unable to control your bladder."

"I will be unable to control my bladder."

A cruel smile and Kol pushes Jaxon away. "We'll get that food to go."

o0o0o0o

**The holidays were wonderful and I ate much food - also, I was away from the keyboard for a weekend Christmas party, hence the late chapter.**

**Alright folks! I've got one more Sunday chapter before college starts back up. I'm aiming to finish this fic before February, but I'm never good at estimating how much plot I've still got left to cover.**

**Anyways, I would really love to hear some thoughts so far! Kol and Deborah have quite a few moments to live through together, and I really like writing couples as real, with issues that they discuss and move on from.**

**If you liked, please review! (Happy holidays!)**


	19. He Told Me To

SCREAMING LUNGS AND RED-EYED STARES

Chapter 19 -  _He Told Me To_

Caroline's elbow props on the bar, blue eyes flashing through long lashes. Beside her sits a man in a well-fitting trench coat. Blond curls spill from his knit cap, leather gloves tapping against the marble counter.

Kol's fingers brush down my forearm. "You appear concerned."

"Your brother is hounding my friend."

His lips quirk up. "From what I can hear, darling, it's a two-way street."

"F**k." I catch Caroline's eye, giving a wave.

The flirty smile slips off her face like a handful of slime.

"Do you really believe my brother such a bad match?" Kol's voice is serious, but his eyes twinkle, even as his body stiffens the closer we get to Niklaus.

"It's not your brother who worries me in this situation."

Said hybrid turns to me, though we're still half the room away. "I'm quite offended, Ms. Gilbert. Your Caroline is quite the catch, surely you fathom her able to think for herself on what she  _desires_."

Caroline's cheeks dust with a lovely blush, even as she tries to keep her face straight and sexy. A blaming glance turns to me. "What do you want, Debs?"

"Am I not allowed to say hello to my friend?"

Her nose crinkles. "Am I really, though? Please, I was enjoying myself." The way Caroline pronounces  _please_  doesn't fit the dictionary definition.

"Were you?" My arms twitch, desperate to cross. I haven't felt this close to a tantrum in a long time. They never accomplished anything even when I did give in.

_Something's blocking my bedroom door. I bang on it and scream. Mum went with Jer and Elena to the soccer game. They'll probably go for ice cream after._

_Dad said I was bad._

_A fist clenches around my stomach lining. I burrow myself in a corner and press my ear to the floor._

_The TV blares a football game. No matter how loud I get the neighbors won't hear. My stomach yells for attention. There's none that I can give._

Caroline sips her fruity drink, face twisting.

"You can f**k whomever you want, Care. I'm not judging."

She sticks a hand in her jacket and turns away.

Kol seems to be having his own conversation with Niklaus. The brothers' icy glares and flashing eyes are a language I don't speak.

She flips her hair behind her shoulder. "Buh-Bye!" Mittened fingers fumble with her coat, which is cute, but large and brown, not really fitting with her bright blue sweater and headband combo.

"Are you two done?"

Kol grabs one of my hands out of its chokehold around my body. Presses a kiss to it while his eyes never leave Niklaus'. "Quite done. Let's find a seat, darling."

"Goodbye, brother." Niklaus turns his back.

The amount of tension between the two siblings is like a taut type rope. Which daredevil is crazy enough to go out there with scissors?

Kol and I slide into a booth, both on the same side. It's twelve pm, but the only other customer is an old man snoozing in the corner. Is there some sort of town function happening that I didn't know about?

My chest tightens like the atmosphere. Kol's hands clench around the menu, his eyes flickering around the hardwood room.

My phone's screen shines, empty. I tap into the notes app.  _Something's wrong._

Kol glances, then gives me the slightest of nods.

I stop the  _f**k_  before it leaves my mouth.  _Did u c Stef before we entered?_

A long finger taps my phone off. Kol places it in my pocket and nods towards his brother.

Niklaus pretends like he doesn't feel our stare. He and Caroline are a breath away from each other, and she's smiling like it's a Robert Pattinson meet-and-greet. Caroline gets obsessed with the idea of things, boyfriends, vampires, and parties. I wish she could see into my head for just a moment -

Klaus' stool slams to the ground. A stake of white birch sticks out of a his chest like the naked flagpole of a defeated country.

Kol gets there before I do. His arm slams against Caroline's chest. She flies across the room, gasping for air after a collision with a table chair set. Blood rolls down her perfectly bronzed skin.

Fire licks its way across the chest of the screaming vampire. The stake embeds in the wood wall, but the flames continue.

Kol gives a frustrated scream that almost match Klaus' in tenor. The vampire grabs my hand and squeezes. It's easy to grab and  _take_.

"Aquarité." He yells, and I repeat.

Water seems to spill from the heavens. Kol's magic floods through me. The clear water turns a sickly purple, attacking the green and orange flames with fervour.

What happens if this doesn't work?  _Magic fighting through every pore._ How much convincing did Care need before she decided to kill Niklaus Mikaelson? Does she not trust me?

I've never had to use so much magic before. My knees buckle. Kol snakes an arm around my waist, slipping his fingers under the cotton of my tee-shirt. There's too many things happening. I'm the one on fire.

The blaze finally surrenders.

Niklaus' screams halt - as if someone took the needle of the record. A crackled layer of black flesh covers his body, slowly pinkening and shedding.

I pull myself from Kol. Slide my fingers down his neck and dart over to Caroline.

"What the f**k were you thinking?"

She's a ball of blood and fear, rocking back and forth, her eyes fixed on the almost dead hybrid. "I'm so  _stupid_. He told me to, why did he tell me to?" A hysterical laugh along with a wheeze.

"Caroline, where are you hurt?"

"So so stupid, even after you gave us that big long speech. So stupid." She collapses on her side, eyes clouding like cataracts.

"Kol!"

The pair of brothers appear beside me.

"Bloody hell." Kol reaches out, but a Klaus clamps his hand around Kol's wrist.

"She was compelled."

He bends down to the shivering body and scoops her up into a bridal hold. I never thought I'd see a merciful Niklaus.

She squeaks. A chair leg sticks out of her back.

Purple veins snake from underneath the hybrid's yellow eyes. The skin of his wrist crunches. Blood drips into Caroline's mouth. She gasps and chokes.

A cough slams from her diaphragm. She goes limp. Blank eyes stare into the ceiling. Niklaus tears the splinters from her body, eyes focussed, air methodical.

"Stefan Salvatore." He whispers. "Is going to regret the day he ever crossed Niklaus Mikaelson."

"He's going to regret the day he crossed any of the Mikaelsons."

I slip my hand into Kol's. I don't like dead bodies, especially when they belong to one of the only people I see as a friend.

"He's a f**king idiot for more reasons than one. Stefan will die if you do."

Niklaus' eyes flip up to meet mine, flashing yellow. "The bloodlines are tied." He scoops Caroline back up and walks towards the door.

"You're going to kill him?" Kol asks.

Niklaus kicks open the door. "I'm going to figure out how many stakes he's made - he'll be tortured for his treason, and then I'll kill him, must I explain my process to you, brother?"

I bolt after the hybrid. "Where the f**k are you taking her?"

He buckles her into the backseat. Tucks a lock of blond hair behind the ear of her lolling head. "You're coming with, are you not?"

Kol's fingers slide around my chin, he lifts my head up.

"We're going to be f**king fine."

"That's not what I was going to ask about, darling." He rolls his eyes. "Are you truly in accord with my brother?"

"We work together; Stefan dies faster. Witches are useful enough, no?"

Kol glances from his brother to myself. He smirks. "How long have you been waiting for an excuse?"

I give the same smile back. "Too long."

"Not to burst the romantic bubble, but we do have my potential murderer roaming the streets at this very moment."

Rebekah appears, her arms smearing in ash, previously pink silk shirt darkened. "I burned it."

Niklaus bolts in front of her. Places his hands on her shoulders. " _Explain_."

"Wickery bridge was made of white oak, because apparently  _another_  bloody tree grew."

"If you burnt it, how would you come to explain my near death? Stefan Salvatore compelled our dear Caroline Forbes to stake me, and it certainly was not made of  _maple_."

"You're a bunch of bloody idiots!" Her knuckles turn white. "You didn't even notice he'd found a way to murder us all!"

"A lover's betrayal certainly stings."

Niklaus stumbles back a couple of feet, and Rebekah stomps into the car.

"I'm going to flay the bloody bastard." She slams the passenger door.

Kol's fingers tangle with mine. "I'd like to flout this situation whenever you two get high and mighty with your smarts."

"Shut your bloody mouth." Rebekah flips down the mirror. Her eyes darken, lips pursing.

Which is how I end up next to the body of my best friend. I keep her upright through the bumps, and the entire Mikaelson makes scathing comments about certain Salvatore men.

"Deborah." Niklaus meets gazes through the rearview mirror. His siblings quiet. "Do you have any information about Stefan Salvatore that has been withheld?"

Rebekah gives me such a crazed fixed glare, that I'm almost certain she's ready with a knife set.

This is my f**king fault. I thought I had him under control, that he would f**king listen to logic. "Stefan's an idiot. He'll do just about anything for Elena."

"So we'll drain the doppelgänger." The Original Vampiress snarls.

"No." Niklaus and I say.

Rebekah twitches. "Nik, he nearly murdered us all."

"And you can't be sure my sister has anything to do with it." Caroline's head falls on my shoulder. I nearly jump out of my skin. Carefully lean her against the door.

The steering wheel jerks to the right, turning into the Salvatore boarding house driveway. Deep red curtains shift at the living room window.

Niklaus and Rebekah stomp up to the door. A hybrid hand raises to knock. The door cracks off its hinges. Rebekah saunters forward. It's obviously not a time for niceties.

"There's only the human." Kol whispers into my ear. "But I think you'll enjoy yourself when we find  _him_. The Mikaelson torture method is world famous."

I pull him forward. Should I let that smile dance across my face? Should I tell him to shut up?

"Where is he?" Rebekah has Zach by the throat, his feet beating against the wall.

"While this is certainly entertaining, can we acknowledge that the human is not currently capable of forming words?" Kol pretends to examine his nails.

"How about this?" Niklaus strikes forward. Rebekah allows him her place without revolt.

He holds Zach by the lapels. " _Speak_."

The grizzled man gasps and coughs. "I don't know where he went. He didn't include me in on the plan - he knows I agree with Deborah." He inhales. "Elena spent the night, but when I woke up they were gone."

"Useless." Klaus releases him. Grabs a chair. It crashes against one of the Salvatore's many bookshelves. Splinters fly around the room like bullets.

Kol flings himself in front of me. "What use was  _that_?"

"Don't question me!" Niklaus growls.

Rebekah's fingers dig into my forearm. "You can perform normal spells?"

Kol rips her away. " _Bekah._ "

"Quite the mother hen you are, brother. The most she'll end up with is a bruise." She smiles, her eyes blank. "Tracking spell,  _now_."

"I lost the part of our conversation where you became my lady and mistress." I pull a map of Virginia off the wall and slam it on the table. "Zach."

The human shuffles forward, nearly tripping over the folded carpet. He wipes a hand over his greasy beard, then outstretches his arm.

Kol's fingers slip into mine. I utter the word " _Unterficium_."

An invisible knife slides over Zach's palm. Thick blood slurps onto the map. " _Sequita Saguines, Stefan Salvatore."_

Kol's latent magic spills through my veins, reverbing from my skin into the spell. Am I just the vessel for other creatures' magic? I'm a cog in the machine, but never my own functioning robot.

Blood climbs over coloured greenery and town names. It pools around Mystic Falls. A house flickers before my eyes.

"That f**king idiot."

"Where is he?" Niklaus bites out.

"He's at my house."

o0o0o0o

**I don't know why I said this was gonna be a Sunday chapter. It's a bit short, but it would've been even shorter if I hadn't have given it that extra day.**

**I can safely say when I started this story I didn't know it was going to end up here; however, I don't regret what happened.**

**I hope everyone has enjoyed it thus far. If there's any scenes you want to see before the end feel free to leave a suggestion.**

**I want to finish SLARES by Feb, so hopefully we'll get it done.**

**If you liked, please review!**


	20. The Traitor Rues the Day

SCREAMING LUNGS AND RED-EYED STARES

Chapter 20 -  _The Traitor Rues the Day_

If I was stronger, perhaps there would be no pain. Kol would not have killed Caroline. Stefan and Damon would not have set foot in Mystic Falls. Grayson would not have burnt scars into my skin.

Rebekah chokes. Veins spider across her greying skin. Klaus catches her body and places her in the backseat, gently, like she's a delicately painted doll shipped from France. He treats her more like a valued toy than a human, but then, who am I to criticize familial relations?

"You bloody traitor." Kol hisses.

"She's a bomb waiting to go off,  _brother_. It's only for a couple of hours." Niklaus tucks Rebekah's feet up and closes the door.

Kol grits his teeth.

What was Niklaus like 1,000 years ago? Without the taint of murder, betrayal, and pain, would he have been gentle? If his father hadn't hurt him, would he have killed?

I step forward. Whisper a privacy enchantment. "Let me go first."

Niklaus scoffs, adjusting his cufflinks.

"I'll put a spell on the house. No one can leave until it's over."  _Until Stefan Salvatore is dead._

The hybrid examines me, serious this time. "Have you ever been burnt alive, love?"

"He's  _expecting_  you."

"For good reason, I want my revenge."

"And if my sister and the vampire made a suicide pact? You pull out his heart and she slits her neck. Who wins?"

"You nasty little siphoner." Niklaus huffs. "It doesn't matter what explanation you give, I  _will_  be going in."

"For heaven's sakes." I roll my eyes. "If I make you invisible, will you let me have the first try?"

"I'm not a  _child_." He spits.

"No, you're not, but my entire family is inside that potential mass suicide, and I would much prefer them not to be made casualties of your war."

Niklaus' mouth twists like he's tasted a lemon. "You secure the safety of them and I get Stefan."

" _Thank you_." I say, even though my preferred word combo start with an  _eff_  and end with a  _you_.

"Get on with it, then."

Kol's hand slips along my shoulder. "And for me also."

I sigh. "Hold them out."

Niklaus smirks through his insecurity and puts his hand in mine. Kol does the same.

" _Transparencia um novus._ " Magic pulls from underneath their skin, filtering through my magical core and beaming around vampiric bodies.

I blink. The active spell leadens my attention span. Niklaus and Kol's presences are no longer visible, but the area they occupy sends a magical heat only I can feel.

The front door opens compliantly. Silence buzzes in my ears. I whisper "come in" to the ghosts trailing.

A scream echoes from the kitchen. I bolt forward, but stop before the doorway. Elena stands behind the island, a chef's knife poised above her neck.

"Deborah?" She swings the blade down by her side, blinking rapidly.

Stefan's sickly vampiric aura crawls from behind the kitchen door. He's lying in wait.

"Sweetie, please put the knife back on the rack."

She inhales in tiny, rapid breaths. "Come inside and help me."

"Please."

"Help me!"

"Get your f**king guard dog away from the door and I will!"

Her dilated eyes grow even wider. She holds the knife up once again. "You're always yelling at me."

"Elena, I love you, please don't hurt yourself."

"That's not what real Debs would say. Stefan says you helped Klaus. He's compelled you, hasn't he?"

"F**king hell, Stefan!"

Said vampire jumps in front of me. I hold out my hands. Stefan's back dents the kitchen wall. Veins of deep purple spiderweb beneath his eyes. Elongated canines menace from his open mouth.

"What the f**k are you doing? We were fine before. I was gonna to find a way for everyone to be happy. You couldn't have waited a f**king minute?"

Stefan writhes on the floor, clutching his brain.

"Let him go!" The knife gets closer to Elena's neck.

" _Relaxa_." I point my hand at Elena. Her arm twitches, fingers releasing. The metal clanks against the floor.

She rushes towards it.

" _Motus_." My sister flies back into the wall, spread-eagled and crying.

I've never trained for this kind of situation. Dealing with two opponents at once is extremely difficult.

Stefan staggers to his feet. "You were going to let her suffer, hurt, for no other reason but because you said so."

"There was a bit more to it than that." I stutter back. Keep my arms outstretched, but I can't keep Elena pinned and Stefan in pain. Something's got to give.

" _Somnia_!" I shout.

Elena's eyes roll back into her head and she slides to the floor.

A hand curls around my neck. "You stupid  _witch_." Just as quickly as it leeched on, Stefan's hand rips away. His feet kick as an invisible force holds him up.

"You better mind how you treat her, Salvatore. That's my future sister-in-law you're strangling." Niklaus' body buzzes in and out of focus, smirk and glinting eyes snapping into view.

"Are you alright?" Kol whispers. He catches me before my legs give out.

"I might have given Elena a concussion, that was a f**king hard fall."

"I'm asking about  _you_."

"Thanks." I squeeze his hands and hobble to my feet. "I need to find Jenna and Jeremy."

"You're a monster." Stefan spits.

Niklaus cocks his head and grins. "I'm fairly certain the ripper getting his girlfriend to commit suicide is in no place to judge another."

A barely restrained groan squeaks from the vampire's throat. Stefan's liver skids across the kitchen tile.

"Really brother, must you be so messy with your prey?" Kol scoops Elena up and carries her to the living room. "How much power did you put behind the spell?" He addresses to me.

"Enough." Enough to knock her out, I hope. I'm not an expert with sleeping spells.

" _Help_!"

I bolt up the stairs. The word repeats, and I follow the sound to Jenna's bedroom. A chair presses underneath the doorknob. I push it away and the wood smacks the ground. My fingers shake as I rip open the door.

Jenna and Jeremy are back to back on the bed, thick yellow rope coiled around their bodies.

"Is everyone okay?" Jenna asks, being the one facing the entrance.

Jeremy cranks his neck. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Debs. Elena is fine. Caroline was killed with vampire blood in her system. We don't know if Bonnie was involved yet. Did Elena tie you up?" I work my fingers on the knots.

"No." Jeremy spits. "She just cried in the corner while her insane boyfriend did."

"Elena's in a hard place right now." Jenna says.

The ropes loosen off enough for the two to wiggle apart. Jeremy and I both give Jenna a  _look_.

I give a long suffering sigh. " _Come on_. This time we'll figure out a way to get Elena the help she needs."

Jenna nods. Jeremy doesn't seem to know what else to feel but anger, his fists clenching at his sides.

We hurry down the stairs into the living room. Elena's diaphragm expands and contracts in large movements.

"She's under a sleeping spell. She wouldn't stop trying to stick a knife in her own neck."

Jenna's blue eyes film over with tears. "I didn't realize it was this bad." She brushes her fingers through Elena's silky straight hair.

"If there's one thing Gilberts are f**king good at, it's suppressing s**t."

A hiss of pain sounds from the kitchen.

"You were certainly a fun ally during the twenties,  _remember_?"

"I wish you'd  _burned_." Stefan says, voice dripping with disgust.

I clear my throat and attempt to direct my family's attention away from the encroaching murder scene.

"What happened that made them go crazy?" Jeremy twiddles his thumbs, worrying the inside of his cheek.

"Stefan Salvatore managed to get his hands on some stakes that can kill Original vampires." Kol leans against the kitchen door frame, his free hand splotched red. "He compelled Caroline Forbes to stake my brother."

Jeremy plops down on the loveseat, scraping his nails along buzzed brown hair. He stares at the sleeping Elena.

Another groan from the kitchen.

"Niklaus! Can you please finish Stefan Salvatore off in a place that is not our communal eating area?"

Snap!

The hybrid comes out around the corner, ignoring Kol's rolled eyes with a smirk. Stefan is flung over Niklaus' back, blood dripping from missing organs down his fingers. His neck twists oddly. Green eyes stare into nothing.

"Well this certainly was fun."

Jeremy mutters an expletive under his breath. Tries to pretend like he hasn't paled at the edges. Jenna starts shaking and pets Elena's hair a bit more frantically.

The door clicks shut.

We all take a simultaneous breath.

Until it flings open. "You need to find her." Niklaus points his finger at me, eyes blazing.

"Which f**king stashed female are you talking about?"

"Caroline!"

Jenna and Jeremy jump to their feet. We all run to the window, ignoring the bloody Stefan strapped into the passenger seat. Only daggered Rebekah remains.

" _Stefan_!" Elena screams from inside.

We all run back like we're playing a game of whack-a-mole.

Caroline sinks her teeth into Elena's neck. My sister's eyes roll back into her head, knees buckling.

"Caroline.  _Caroline_!"

She rips back, pulling a piece of flesh with her teeth. Elena falls to the ground, and Kol appears above her. Crunches into his wrist and drips blood into her panting and pained mouth.

"She's going to be fine." Niklaus puts his hands on Caroline's shoulders. "Look at me."

The fledgling chokes out a sob. Flickers orbs of azure into the hybrid's. "I'm a monster."

"Love, you're a vampire. We can get it under control." His fingers slide along her cheek. "See?"

Elena rolls onto her stomach, hacking a cough. "Stefan?" Her neck is completely healed, though still covered in her own detached flesh and blood.

She lets out an anguished scream. "Where is he?"

"Very close to his deathbed, doppelgänger, and it's about time you accepted it." Kol stoops down and circles an arm around her waist. Hauls her up to her feet even as she screams.

"Let me go! Stefan! Stefan!"

Jeremy holds Jenna back. There's nothing either of them can do.

"Oh my f**king-" I say, in what's intended to be exasperation. When we were younger and Grayson was at work, Elena and I would often be stuck playing together. We'd run around in the yard pretending to be fairy princesses, or ninjas, or fairy ninjas. Then I'd chase squirrels while she pled for their lives.

"Elena." I snap my fingers in front of her face.

Elena's eyes click onto me like tightened zip ties. She takes a large breath and screams again, reaching a pitch that should only be reserved for one's worst enemy.

Kol's hand curls around my wrist.

I pull out everything I can within a couple of seconds. " _Somnia_."

The spells hits with an obviously higher kick. Elena's legs give out, and Kol catches her, lying her back on the couch.

"Caroline, love, spend some time with me. Your senses are extremely sensitive right now, you need some time to acclimatize." Niklaus saunters over to her.

She bites her glossy pink lip. "No."

"You need to learn how to be a vampire." He says slowly.

"So give me lessons - you look like you need to sort out some family drama anyway." Caroline flips her blond curls behind her shoulder and blinks at him. She's got enough false confidence back, but she still looks a step away from hysterical tears. Then I notice something.

"Caroline, how are you standing in the sun?" Sunshine almost glows across her exposed arms, her sweater and jacket having been thrown off after being tainted with blood.

She fingers a ring on her hand. "I'll give it back."

Kol chortles. "You took Rebekah's daylight ring? Awful smart one there, brother."

"Well I woke up to being burned alive! I ducked down but I had to do something! I was so thirsty!"

"Caroline." I say. She looks on the edge of panic. "I'm proud of you."

"What?" The fledgling questions.

Niklaus' eyes ask the same.

"Excluding the part where you fed from my sister, you kept a clear head. Honestly, you were f**king bad**s."

She blushes. "I would hug you, but you look really tasty right now."

"Your restraint is much appreciated." I grin at her.

"What are we going to do with Elena?" Jenna asks, steeling herself as the Mikaelson brothers turn their eyes to her.

Everyone turns to me.

I grit my teeth. "Kol. Would you please help me compel Elena a spot into a mental health unit?"

"You want to send her to a psych ward?" Jeremy asks, hand gesturing hard and fast.

"That is generally where you send suicidal people, yes."

"I hope the psych wards of the 21st century are different from those of my last timeline." Kol's hands momentarily clench at his sides.

"We find her a posh one, and she'll be treated well. I think she'd do better with a break from this environment and some actual help in the mental health department. Obviously just  _ignoring_  this s**t doesn't work." I cross my arms and raise my chin, daring the surrounding beings to make a comment.

Jeremy pulls himself back. "You're probably right." He doesn't want to admit it.

"Keep me apprised of the doppelgänger's location." Niklaus holds his hand out to Caroline. "Phone please, love."

She raises an eyebrow, but hands it over.

He adeptly taps across the iPhone. "There."

She looks down and blushes. "See you later."

Niklaus gives her a slow, burning smile. "Indeed."

And with that, the Original Hybrid has finally left the building.

Jenna sighs loudly, dropping down on the couch beside Jeremy. She looks up at Caroline. "Are you alright, sweetie?"

Caroline gulps and flares her nostrils. She combs her fingers through perfect blond curls. "I feel fine for a second, but then I get excited or something, and I get super super thirsty. Oh my gosh, I fed from  _Elena_." Her face crumples.

"Caroline, you're a new vampire. You're going to make mistakes."

"I'm a  _vampire_!" She hyperventilates. Obviously my words are not the correct ones.

Kol's hand slips along my back as he goes to stand in front of her. He takes her hands in his. "Caroline Forbes."

"I'm going to be a murderer! I'm going to drink blood! Oh my gosh is this like Buffy with those forehead wrinkles, please say you don't have forehead wrinkles?"

" _Look at me_." He commands, voice calm and restraining all the same.

She flings her chin up and stares him dead in the eye, mouth open, loudly breathing. "What?"

"You're  _powerful._ You never have to worry about walking home late at night, or being objectified without the ability to make them stop. You can make humans do  _anything_  for you. You can heal those you love, and you'll never age. Eternally beautiful and strong. Doesn't that sound a good tradeoff for continued life?"

Her shoulders fall, body sagging. "It's just, like, a lot happening all at once."

"Your emotions are much stronger as a vampire, but you will learn to work with it. It won't be all pain and suffering and loss of control."

She swallows and carefully releases her hands from his. "Okay."

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes." Caroline still shakes slightly, but the hysterics have partially retreated from behind her eyes.

I clear my throat, unable to keep my eyes off of Kol. "Has your mother checked up on you in the last couple of hours?" How did I not know this part of him existed?

Caroline shifts from foot to foot, her phone's blue light spreading across her features. "No."

"Tell her you're spending the night at our house."

"Okay." Her fingers slide along the screen. She clicks her phone and stares at me expectantly.

"And now, vampirling, you're going to go on a drive with me and find an institution for the sleeping suicidal doppelgänger." Kol says.

She swallows. "Are you any better than Klaus?"

"Well for one, he's with  _me_. Besides, you need some basic lessons and the humans need some f**king regrouping time." I cross my arms, but try to convey a more friendly vibe than my tone implies.

Caroline shifts from foot to foot. Blinks at the opposing figure that is my boyfriend. Boyfriend, what a weird word. Is it bad that I trust him so much already?

"Alright." She answers with a tone of finality.

"There's a mental hospital an hour and a half away from here." Jeremy waves his phone at us.

Kol calmly walks over to my brother. Lightly grasps the phone and takes to it like he's been using technology all his life. That grace.

"I sent the pin to myself." Kol hands the device back. "Do you want to pack your sister a bag?" He addresses to me.

I nod and get to work. It takes 10 minutes to shove the necessities into a bag, a picture frame, and a stuffed animal I got her for her tenth birthday. I fly back down the stairs.

Everyone is terse and still. They all take a simultaneous breath of relief as Caroline and Kol leave the building.

Jenna finally allows herself to press her face into her hands. She lets out a sob. It's sopping with pain, and my own chest twists at the sound. I sit beside her, Jeremy and I making it into a Jenna sandwich.

Jeremy's eyes pin me like darts. "Are  _you_  alright?"

I rub Jenna's back, admittedly a bit awkwardly. She sobs harder. "We'll survive this." I stick my chin up. "We've survived everything else. This will be last attack."

"You know you can't guarantee that, sweetie." Jenna manages.

"No, but when was life ever f**king easy? I'll look up some more warding spells. Elena will get fixed. No more Salvatore's to worry about."

She scrubs the tears off her face and blows her nose into a tissue that appeared from her pocket. "Someday we won't be living one catastrophe after another." She inhales deeply. "Sorry about this."

Her hands find ours.

Jeremy snorts. "If you say some s**t about us still having each other I swear -"

"Language." Jenna admonishes without heart. "But it's true."

I groan. "I'm glad we didn't all die."

An easy silence stretches out. Jenna's hands connect us. It's like we're a unified front, a family, and I can't remember family ever meaning quite as much as it does now.

"You and that Kol boy have been getting awfully familiar lately." Jenna's eyes twinkle.

I groan.

"Yeah Debs, you and that Kol  _boy_." Jeremy snickers.

"Alright, family moment over." I jump to my feet. "I'm going to go scrub the kitchen of its bloodstains."

The humour leeches away just as quickly as it came. Jeremy and Jenna trail after me. With their help the kitchen is cleaned within an hour.

Four hours later Kol and Caroline get back. Caroline is looking more put together and more comfortable with Kol.

"He taught me how compel people and how to snatch and erase, but only like, bad guys and stuff."

"She took to it quite well." Kol pours himself a glass of milk from our fridge and downs it in three gulps.

"Jenna and Jeremy are asleep." I say sharply, though why it's sharp I don't know. "I'm going to go to bed. You can sleep in Elena's room, Caroline.

"Thanks." She says, her chin shaking.

I reach over a give her an awkward pat on the shoulder. "We're all on vervain, just so you know."

She slowly ascends the stairs.

I turn to Kol. "Was it alright? I didn't mean to put you on babysitting duty."

"I could've had much worse company." He cocks his head to the side. "You have recovered a bit from the day's events?"

"Sure." I shrug. The wall seems a very interesting place to look. "Thanks. I'll probably see you soon then?" I've already turned to the stairs.

Kol appears in front of me, hands raised in surrender. "You're truly okay?"

"I'm fine." I tell the bridge of his nose.

His slowly approaches. Places a kiss to my cheek. "Goodnight."

"Night."

o0o0o0o

Kol sends me a cryptic text the next day. Caroline is recovering and has gone home. Jenna and Jeremy are remarkably better, though Jenna gets drained with work and pulling Elena out of any sort of activities.

The Mikaelson house is as imposing as always. I square my shoulders and manage to avoid all vampires. Duck into Kol's room just in time.

"You daggered me!" A high-heeled shoe flies across the hallway, ripping through canvas like the true weapon it is.

"We're all safe now, 'Bekah. Come on, you can even have your torture time with the Salvatore boy."

"I'm not a child to be bribed!" Another shoe launches itself through time and space.

I shut the door.

"Was it all a lie? Or a bloody blip in time to confess your weaknesses to the murderous vampire?" Kol's mouth twists.

I cross my arms and face the window. "What the f**k are you even talking about?"

"You're pulling away."

"Maybe I had other things to worry about."  _Go away._

" _Deborah_." Warm breath flutters past my ear. My shoulders climb up like armour.

I spin around. "F**k off."

"I may be boyishly handsome, darling, but I'm not a  _boy."_

My back hits the wall and I try to play it off casual. "I'm not in the mood for your self-pity."

"How about some research then? Do you still want to free your sister?"

"I've got the cloning spell we found a couple of days ago."

Kol's nostrils flare. "We both know it needs to be modified for blood. You can't drop me like an out-of-style handbag."

"We're f**king fine. I just want to be alone."

He twitches and like a switch the anxiety disappears. A smirk quirks his mouth. He trails his fingers over my collarbone. Presses a chaste kiss against my forehead. "You don't have to do everything alone."

Why am I shaking like a chihuahua? "Why are you still here?"

"Because this is where I want to be. Last time I checked, darling, there were two of us here."

I lift my chin and stare into molten chocolate. Deliberately break eye contact and turn to my dresser. "Kol."

He steps back and pulls an iPhone from his pocket.

 _Bing_! My Samsung vibrates against my thigh. I grit my teeth and swipe across the message.  _I know how 2 engineer the spell_. *anxious emoji *heart *heart.

"You think you're f**king hilarious don't you? How long have you been keeping this from me?"

Kol blinks at me, the "excuse me?" expression tightening the skin around his mouth.  _A couple of days._ *Three sad emojis.

"Oh my gosh are you trying to guilt trip me?"

"What do you wish me to say,  _Deborah_? You show no signs of truly accepting what I am. You appear near vomiting whenever one of my family members are in the room -"

 _And so it's my fault for being afraid of murderers?_  I bite the words back. I'm a murderer too, and so is my biological father, and my (maybe not so) current boyfriend. "They're people."

"Thank you for the clarification."

"No." Flippin' heck. "They're people, and if you know anything about adults who have been abused systematically throughout childhood, it will say everywhere that we have trouble relating to non-abusive adults. I have never been able to trust an adult in my life, or many children, to be honest."

Kol sighs and puts his phone away. "If Grayson Gilbert ever rises from the dead, will you let me slowly torture him over the course of many months?"

"We could make it a dual effort."

He smiles slow and burning, but the spark fades as soon as it lights. "This doesn't fix anything, darling. We've come to an accord now, but what happens next time you're emotionally depleted?"

Fatigue leeches at my bones. I push it away with straightened posture and a lifted chin. Hold my hand out to Kol. "Come with me."

I drag him out the door, down the stairs, and past the kitchen. "We're going out."

Jenna sticks her head out from the doorframe. Opens her mouth, then closes it. "Okay."

I give her my best sincere smile. My fingers enclose around the van keys, metal jingling.

The car roars to life. "Let's blow this popsicle stand." I grin at him.

Kol stares, intensity at maximum volume level.

Goosebumps break out across my arms, heating sliding around my throat and ears. I swallow and put the car in gear.

 _You are leaving Mystic Falls. We hope you come back soon!_ The sign flings past the vehicle, speeding up to highway miles.

Kol adjusts the seat and spreads his legs. He looks entirely comfortable, yet not at all.

Minutes drag by like a yowling cat pulled by its tail. The radio could break the silence, or it would make it worse. I don't want to risk it.

Finally, we pull into the gas station. Kol's eyes follow my every movement, our seatbelts clicking away in sync.

I try to pull my attention away from him. This is important. My hand slides onto his shoulder. I close my eyes and concentrate. " _Transparencia_."

"Not to burst the bubble, but I'm fairly sure that video camera just recorded us." His lips quirk up, though his eyes remain serious.

"Good thing we're not what I made invisible. We don't want anyone stumbling into a murder scene, do we?"

His lips meet mine, hands looping around my waist. Our bodies fit together perfectly. I curl an arm around his neck. It's as if someone poured magma into where my bones should be, my legs shaking, breath quickening.

He pulls back. Our sour breath intermingles. He's so close I can count his freckles. Stare at the dimple in his chin.

"I really like you." I say. "I mean quite a lot." Alright stop with the verbal diarrhea now.

Kol's true smile is probably the best thing I've ever seen in my life. "I can fair admit I like you quite a lot, also."

I bite my lip, and the heat continues its passage around my body.

He presses a kiss to my neck. I gasp. The world comes in and out of focus.

"Let's make sure we get all the cameras."

o0o0o0o

**Holy crap. So many flippin' things happening at once. Why does TVD have so many flippin' characters?**

**This chapter took a lot out of me. I want to start tying up loose ends - though I'm debating if I want to add another plot arc. What do y'all think?**

**If you liked, please review!**


End file.
